The Only Thing I Have Ever Wanted
by AceofRavens
Summary: Harry Potter has conquered his enemy, and discovers that the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore continue from beyond the grave. He learns some very harsh lessons, but finds his way to Japan, where a very different type of conflict is about to begin... ON HIATUS DUE TO BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I in no way, shape or form, own Harry Potter or anything from the Sekirei series. If I did, I would be rich beyond the dreams of avarice, and wouldn't be in the Army….The rating for this story is M, as there _will be_ lemony goodness. Maybe not now, at this moment, but eventually...

**The Only Thing I've Ever Wanted….**

"_THOUGHTS_"

"_**PARSELTOUNGE**_"

Chapter 1: Memories and New Horizons

In all honesty, he couldn't pinpoint the one point in time where everything had just gone totally, completely, absolutely wrong. He had defeated the worst Dark Lord of his time, and he had the love of a beautiful, intelligent young woman, His Mione. But that of course wouldn't last.

He had just gotten done with an appointment with Griphook at Gringotts three days ago, where he had discovered that he was the Heir of more than just the Potter and Black families, and had discovered just how deeply the manipulations and ambitions of one Albus Dumbledore had really run.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"It's always good to see you Griphook. How is business these days?" Harry asked as he made his way up to the goblin behind the counter.

Griphook grimaced as he responded. "I wish I had better news for you, Lord Potter, but there is some bad news, and I have been instructed to take you to see High King Ragnok, Director of Gringotts, and Ruler of the Goblin Nation." With that said, Griphook led the no longer smiling wizard deep into the bowels of the bank.

As they approached the magnificent, well-appointed doors leading to the Kings office, Griphook knocked and waited for an answer. Once they heard a bellowing reply in Gobbledegook, He turned to face Harry once more. "May your gold overflow and your enemies drip rivers of blood at your feet, Milord Potter."

With that said, he bowed and the walked away, leaving a very perplexed wizard at the door. Harry turned to face the door, and then waited patiently, running over the Occlumency calming routine in his mind.

As the door opened, he took a deep breath and walked in. He approached the Goblin behind the desk, and executed a perfect bow. "Greetings High King Ragnok. May your vaults overflow and abound in wealth, and may your enemies be known by their shed blood at your feet."

With a small, sly grin, Ragnok stood. "The same to you, young Lord Potter, please, arise and have a seat." Once they had both sat down, Ragnok assumed a very pensive position behind his desk.

"I know how much you despise being manipulated, especially in light of how the will readings of your parents and godfather brought many of those manipulations to light. However, there have been some…unpleasant, things brought to light at this time, and I have only been able to find one way for you to proceed forward out of the pitfall that has been laid out before you."

He sighed and brought out a device from below his desk, along with a silver athame, and a couple of sheets of parchment. "I need you to prick one of your fingers and drip five drops of blood into the basin, to verify your identity, and then three more drops onto the top sheet of parchment."

Leaning forward, Harry did as instructed, and allowed the drops to fall into the basin, which glowed silver for a few moments, and then flashed a brilliant crimson-gold. At Ragnok's nod, he then let a few more drops of blood drop onto the top sheet of parchment. Once that was done and he had set the athame down, the small prick closed up on its own, and Harry watched along with Ragnok as writing started to fill up the paper.

"What's the problem exactly, Ragnok?"

Ragnok turned the parchment towards himself as he began to respond. "I think it would be best for me to start from the beginning. I was informed of a number of contracts that had recently become active as of July 31st this year. Yes, on your 19th birthday, I'm sorry to say."

Ragnok glanced up to find Harry Potter-Black scowling in thought as he continued. "The person who was the initiator of the contracts made sure that they were ironclad and that you would have no way out of them, at least, he tried to insure that. There were eight in all, and I think it best that I allow you to look them over before I continue on." He then handed him eight folders, each one with a name legibly written on the margin.

"Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Marietta Edgecombe, Cho Chang, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, GINNY WEASLEY, AND HERMIONE GRANGER? What in the name of Merlin's going on here?" He looked up at Ragnok for a moment, and then glanced over the terms of the Marriage Contracts, and his face became very pale as he read each of them. To top it all off, as he went through the terms of the last one, he realized that each and every one of his hopes and dreams were about to be utterly crushed.

"What is there that we can do about this Griphook? If I am reading this right, every last galleon, sickle, knut, heirloom, scroll, or book that has been passed down for generations has been given away, to women who I barely know, or in some cases, wish that I didn't know, or to their _pureblood _families. I would be a slave to their whims and desires, not even be able to represent my families interests on the Wizengamot since the old man has basically signed away all my families seats as proxies, leaving me to play stud….What can I do? What man in his right mind would want to be cursed in such a manner that as soon as his wife, or wives, were given the heir they desired, that they would be able to take his kids away from him to be raised without him. To be unable to have a deeper intimacy with his wives and children, to leave him alone? Unloved? Penniless?"

Ragnok leaned back in his chair, grinning widely. "I think I can help you. Take a look at this." He pushed the three sheets of parchment across the desk to Harry.

Harry looked at the top sheet, and almost passed out. "Is this for real?" he managed to choke out. As he reeled in his chair, he looked up at Ragnok to see him nod and grin at him even wider.

_**Name: Harry James Potter-Black**_

_**Parents: James Charlus Potter (Father), Lily Marie Potter Nee Evans (Mother), and Sirius Orion Black (Godfather, Blood Adoption)**_

_**Heir to: House Potter, House Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Myrrdin Emrys, and LeFey.**_

_**ABILITIES:**_

_**Natural Occlumens (Blocked)**_

_**Natural Legilimens (Blocked)**_

_**Runes Master**_

_**Transfiguration Prodigy**_

_**Charms Master**_

_**Parselmouth**_

_**Multi-Animagus (Blocked)**_

_**Mage Sight**_

_**INHERITANCES:**_

_**POTTER:**_

_**Vault 7: 10 million Galleons, Vault 694: Heirloom Vault**_

_**Estates: Potter Manor - Scotland (Unplottable)**_

_**Portfolio:**_

_**10% Firebolt Brooms**_

_**15% Daily Prophet**_

_**15% Twilfit & Tatters**_

_**33% Weasely's Wizarding Wheezes**_

_**BLACK:**_

_**Vault 16: 35 million Galleons, Vault 783: Heirloom Vault**_

_**Estates: Black Manor - 12 Grimmauld Place, London**_

_**Portfolio:**_

_**15% Daily Prophet**_

_**10% Comet Brooms **_

_**20% Sluggs and Jiggers Apothecary**_

_**5% Madam Malkins**_

_**Gryffindor:**_

_**Vault 3: 3.5 million Galleons, Heirloom Vault**_

_**Estates: 25% Hogwarts Castle (Scotland)**_

_**Hufflepuff:**_

_**Vault 4: 15 million Galleons, Heirloom Vault**_

_**Estates: 25% Hogwarts Castle **_

_**Ravenclaw:**_

_**Vault 5: Ravenclaw Library and Repository, Heirloom Vault**_

_**Estates: 25% Hogwarts Castle, Ravenclaw Manor**_

_**Slytherin:**_

_**Vault 6: 2.3 million Galleons, Heirloom Vault**_

_**Estates: 25% Hogwarts Castle**_

_**Myrrdin Emrys, (Merlin):**_

_**Vault 1: 263 million Galleons, Heirloom Vault**_

_**LeFey:**_

_**Vault 2: 153 million Galleons, Heirloom Vault**_

Harry ran a hand through his hair and leaned back. "So is there anything you can do to help me? I don't really know what I am going to do." He then leaned forward, and held his head in his hands.

_'Why is it always me...'_ he thought to himself.

Clearing his throat, Ragnok waited until he had Harry's attention. "There is something that you should know, and there are a couple of things that we can do to help you. but first you would need to accept the Head of House Rings." Ragnok waited patiently for Harry to think through the situation.

After a few more minutes, Harry looked up and sighed. "I suppose if there is any way out of this situation, I will gladly take it at this point. I mean, I have always wanted a family, but I had hoped that I would find someone to love, and to love me in turn, not to be taken advantage of and manipulated. Even stolen from, like Dumb-as-a-door apparently felt was for the best. I honestly can't believe the one woman I love, would go along with this, would use me, just to get at the knowledge and books that I now find I own."

With that said, he sank his head back into his hands as he continued in a softer voice, almost a whisper. "I can't believe I was going to get my mother's engagement ring to propose to the heartless bint."

Ragnok grimaced slightly, he felt for the young man, and vowed to do his best to help the young man that had done so much for the magical world, and felt disgusted that so many of his own kind could do this to one of their own. "Harry," he calmly coaxed the young man.

"Harry, I want to you to do the same thing that you did with the Potter and Black rings." He then slid a rather ornate box over to the young man, and opened it, allowing him to see the rings within. Harry looked up, and reached in the box, sliding the rings onto the same finger as the other two rings.

As he reached for the last ring, the ring of Merlin, he paused for a moment. After each of the previous five rings, he had felt the knowledge, as well as the magical power, settle in his mind and core, expanding both. He then slid the last ring onto his hand, and held his breath for a moment, before opening his mouth in a silent scream as his body jerked upright. He sat like that for several minutes before his body dropped back into the chair, dropped like a puppet with its strings cut.

Ragnok stared at him, astonished with the sight in front of him. "Harry? MiLord? Are you alright?"

Harry looked up at Ragnok and smiled, ever so slightly. "Actually I have never felt better. I know, now at least, that Goblins are masters of wandless magics. Would you be so kind as to examine me to see if the blocks have been removed?"

Ragnok gulped and snapped his fingers, and examined the aura that showed around Harry. His eyes widened slightly, and he gulped before responding. "Yes, the blocks have been burst. Are you feeling alright?"

At Harry's nod, he relaxed. "Well then, on to the good news. First and foremost, I have the honor and privilege of being able call you a Friend of the Goblin Nation. You are the first person in over a thousand years, outside of your mother, to have received this honor."

At Harry's nod of acknowledgment, he then continued. "As I can see that you have absorbed the knowledge of your ancestors, I won't have to explain to you the benefits. The other piece of good news, is that Merlin, in his infinite wisdom, must have foreseen the problem you are having, and ensured that if marriage contracts were written for his Heir, that they would have the power to refuse them, even dissolve them so that they cannot plague your descendants."

Harry leaned back into his chair. "Having looked over the accounts in the past six months, and having at looked at the wording of the contracts, I want the following things to happen. First thing, are letters to each of the signitaries on the Marriage Contracts, allowing them the knowledge that the contracts have been terminated due to the fact that the person who signed them in my stead unlawfully did so, and if they desire to contest this, I will see them put into Azkaban, and half their estates forfeit to me, under the charge of Line Theft. I will personally hand carry the two letters for the Head of House Weasely, and Ms. Granger."

He paused there, letting Ragnok see his ever growing smirk. "The Order's vault? Shut it down and empty it into the Hogwart's Scholarship Vault. The vaults belonging to Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and any monies not relating to the education of the Weasley children, is to be pulled back into my family vaults, and cutoff all access aside from myself and my two house elves, Winky and Dobby."

Harry leaned forward, and his eyes gleamed. "I also want any and all dowries returned. I will take great pleasure in telling the Weasely's and Granger myself."

Ragnok smiled broadly and chuckled. "As you wish, Your Grace. I am assuming that you will wish to leave the country for awhile?"

Harry looked at him and thought for a moment. "Yes I do believe that I will. I would like to purchase three manors, one in France, one in the US, and another in Japan. I would like them fully furnished, and would like to hire on another bonded elf couple. Is that doable?"

Ragnok laughed aloud at the impish look on Harry's face. "For you, Your Grace? Of course." He paused for a moment. "You are taking the new titles rather calmly, compared to when you last received part of your inheritance, what has changed?"

Harry sighed and then smiled. "Nothing really, aside from the fact that I've just grown up. I have learned that some things cannot be changed, and sometimes you just have to accept them."

Ragnok nodded. "I agree. All that you have asked for is easily accomplished. Where will you be staying, since you apparently you won't be staying at the Granger's anymore?"

Harry sighed. "That would be correct. I am going to Floo to their house from the Leaky Cauldron. I will get a room there for the time being. I would hope to have the new homes within the week, if at all possible."

Ragnok smiled fiercely, and nodded in acknowledgement. "I will owl you once we have everything set up. Was there anything else?"

Harry stopped for a moment, then smiled once more. "No, thank you Ragnok. May your gold always flow, and your enemies quiver in fear before you." With that said, he bowed and left, walking out of there with a much lighter, even if it was still inconsolably broken, heart.

As he left the steps of Gringott's, he absent-mindedly rubbed his right forearm, lost in thought as to how things that happened to him always seemed to be beyond the pale. I mean, he had both his wands permanently fused into his arms, allowing all his magic to be done wandlessly, or so everyone thought.

'_Thanks for __**that one**__, Moldyshorts..._' he thought to himself as he walked towards the Cauldron.

He entered and approached Tom, who smiled at him and greeted him quite warmly.

" 'Arry, 'ow are ya lad?" Tom smiled even wider as Harry extended his hand to him.

Taking Tom's hand in a firm shake, Harry chuckled. "I've been better Tom, and I find myself in need of a place to stay for a few nights, to let me catch my breath and regain my bearings as it were."

Tom nodded, tapping a finger to his chin. "I've got room eleven, will that suffice?"

Nodding his head, Harry spoke more quietly. "I've some rather unpleasant business to attend to, that will have me out rather late this evening. I'll be back later, please don't worry about food or anything." Waiting for Tom's response, he looked at his nod, and then smiling rather somberly, he turned to the Floo, and grabbing a pinch of powder, threw it in, and whispered Granger Home.

Stepping out of the fireplace at the Granger home, Harry was warmly greeted by Emma and Dan, which he quietly returned, and then sat at the dining room table and buried his face in his hands.

Glancing at one another in worry, Dan seated himself close by, as Emma walked over to Harry and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry shook quietly, soul-deep sobs wracking his frame as he reached out hesitantly towards her, wrapping his arms around Emma in a hug. She looked up at Dan in shock, as she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and motioned her husband over as well. The two elder Grangers stood there calmly and patiently holding the young man until his tears and heart-wrenching sobs subsided.

Looking up at the two, Harry reached into a pocket of his robes, pulled out a folder, and unshrunk it without a word. "Please tell me that you didn't know that she had done this. Please..." he begged them, handing the folder to Dan, and then unentangling himself from their arms, he walked to the bathroom.

Emma looked after the young man, only to turn back to Dan when she heard him curse under his breath. "What's wrong?" Her husband looked at her and as tears welled in his eyes, he passed her the folder and spoke. "She is no longer our daughter. Look at the way she would use that wonderful, kind, and loving young man, and then tell me that she is still our little girl. I don't think I've ever been so humiliated in my entire life."

He then sat down heavily, staring off into the distance, as his wife looked on at him in horror, her face going even more pale as she read through the contract. Shaking her head in denial as she read the signature at the end, as tears ran silently down her face at the knowledge that that was her little girl's name, in her very own hand.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of such ill tidings."

Both of them jumped, turning to look at the soft-spoken young man. Emma jumped up and ran over to Harry, wrapping him in her embrace. "Harry, its ok. I can't believe that she would do something like that to you. Is there anyway she could have been bespelled, under the control of some potion or something?" Emma broke down in tears as she looked at him tear up again and shake his head.

"No," he whispered. "With the wording of this contract, she would have to be free of all mind-influencing spells and potions. She signed this of her own free will." He looked across the room at Dan, and motioned for him to come over. As he approached, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Do you know what the worst thing is?" Dan and Emma shook their heads in response. "She wasn't the only woman I was to marry in this way. Each of the seven other women would have drained my fortune, taken my estates and heirlooms that are my birthright, and then once I had gotten them with child, I was to be left alone, penniless, and unloved. I find all this out after having found my mother's engagement ring," here he paused to open the box, to hear their gasps at the beautiful diamond and emerald ring, "I was then going to come here, ask your blessing and permission, and then take all of us out to dinner, and propose to her."

With this said he fell to his knees, unable to cry anymore, he looked up at them with soul-deep anguish in his deep emerald green eyes. "What did I do to deserve this? To be unloved and unwanted? To have everyone that has ever loved me or that I have ever loved, either die or betray me so?"

Dan looked at Emma with a question in his eyes, to which she nodded in response. He knelt down beside the young man, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Son, if I may call you that, I'm so very deeply sorry for what our daughter has done. In the past few years that we have known you, and you have been with our little girl, we have come to ove and respect you as if you were our own. We would be honored if you would consider us as surrogate parents, as you have always been as respectful, considerate, and loving as if you had been our own son." He then looked Harry in the eyes, filling them with all the love and caring concern that he could.

Harry looked at him, then at Emma, and seeing the same things there, nodded shyly. "I think I would love that." He then looked at his watch. "I think there will be a show in a bit. "How about I cook?"

Dan and Emma looked at each other and grinned. "Sounds like fun...Son."

Hermione sighed as she closed up her office for the day. She was definitely looking forward to a little quiet time with her boy toy who had quite literally been her way into the pureblood way of life. Granted, she didn't feel like he was her one and only, but after Albus had died, this seemed to be her only way of ensuring that the promise of gaining all that hidden knowledge came to pass. She looked at her watch, and then sighing one last time, she walked to the elevator, and headed up to the Ministry's Floo point, and headed for her parent's house.

As soon as she stepped out of the fireplace, she could feel something was off, but she chalked it up to the fact that she was fairly certain that her man was going to propose to her tonight. She shrugged it off, wondering just how she could take further advantage of the situation, and then calmly headed into the living room, where she greeted her mum and dad, and then headed up to her bedroom so she could shower and change.

Downstairs, Emma and Dan walked into the kitchen to finalize everything with Harry, who had been cooking up a storm while they had waited for her to get home.

Harry looked at Emma apologetically, as well as at Dan, before Emma spoke. "Harry, as much as this hurts us, it is the right thing to do. We loved her, cared for her, and did our best to raise her right. You cared for her, loved her enough to save her life on several occasions, and she still has the gall to use you and manipulate you, even knowing the living nightmare that is your life due to the manipulations of that old man. We love you, and have ever since the first time we met you, when the two of you first started dating three years ago. We have considered you as a son, and will always think that way where you are concerned." She wrapped him in a hug as she finished speaking.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything that you have done. I can always promise that you will have first call as grandparents to my children, no matter where I have them or when or who I have them with." He looked at them to see them both grinning from ear to ear.

Letting her go, he turned back to the letter he was writing, and signed it. Then he waved his hand, muttering _Duplico_, and rolled up both scrolls. Sealing them both with the Merlin ring, he then asked them to set the table, as he carried the food out.

A few minutes later, he heard Hermione coming down the stairs, and he waved his hand over his clothes, changing them into a nice set of black cotton slacks, an emerald green silk shirt, with a blood-red silk tie, and then walked out to face off with the woman who had torn his heart in two.

Hermione relaxed in the shower, luxuriating in the heated water, and day-dreamed about all the books that she would be able to purchase, and read through. For her it had never been an issue, seeing as how she had always felt that Harry had simply used her for her brains, she felt it was quite alright to do the same. After all, he couldn't _really_ be in love with her.

As she got dressed in her little black dress, she grinned to herself, thinking about the way things were going to go tonight, going out to eat, do a little drinking, a little dancing, and with as drunk as she was planning on getting Harry, she knew he would never even remember that he would not even be her first.

Those were the thoughts running through her mind, as she walked downstairs, and thanks to Harry's newfound ability with Legilimency, and Occlumency, he was shocked and horrified beyond belief, and yet still able to hide all his anger, and heartache from her.

He greeted her with a peck on the cheek, instead of their normal greeting on the lips, and seated her at the table, at the same time as Dan seated Emma. She looked up at him in shock, as this was definitely not the way she had pictured things going.

Harry was fuming underneath his cool and collected exterior. To think that she would sully herself and with one of their classmates, and think he would still want her, it was simply horrid.

He spoke with Emma and Dan for almost an hour, about his aspirations and dreams, answering all their questions, just to see what Hermione's reaction was, and caught the slight smirk that graced her lips ever so subtly.

"Mione, what was the smirk for?" She jumped ever so slightly, unaware that he had caught her. "Nothing at all, Harry. I was just wondering if you were planning on discussing that kind of thing with me before deciding on a career." She smiled warmly at him as she spoke, but the smile never reached her eyes.

Harry's grin slowly faded. "Oh really? Kind of like how you never discussed with me about how you decided to _use_ me just to get your bloody, filthy hands on _MY_ heritage. To get with child by me, and leave me alone. Unloved. Penniless? To use me to get at my Wizengamot seat for the Potter's?"

He slowly grinned in a feral manner at her growing shock and fear. He then tossed a small velvet box on the table, open towards her. "I was planning on proposing to you tonight, using my own mother's engagement ring. But now, I can't even bear the thought of sullying her name, and her ring, by putting it on your finger, the way you sullied yourself with Michael Corner."

He saw her parent's shock as well as hers, and continued. "How did I know? I have recently come into all my abilities, even the ones that Albus told you that he blocked. Legilimency, Occlumancy, etc. I can't believe that you would be so callous and shallow, after I give you my heart, my soul, and my promise to be faithful and wait for you to be my first, and then you go and dirty yourself with _little_ Michael, and think that I will forgive it all? That I will still marry you? Think again."

At that she perked up a little and scoffed at him. "You are going to have to marry me, as well as all those other women. You have no choice. Unless of course you would rather lose your life and magic."

Harry laughed in her face, raising his right hand. "Like I said, think again, and take a good hard look at the ring on my finger."

"**I, Harry James Potter-Black-**_**Emrys, **_**Head of House Emrys, do declare this Contract of Marriage with Hermione Jean Granger, as well as all other Contracts drawn up in my name, null and void. I declare her in default of the Life-Debt owed to me, and as such she shall fulfill it by leaving my sight after this evening, never to curse me with her presence or the sound of her voice ever again. So Mote It Be!**"

With that, a flash of bright green light surrounded him and linked him to her. She cried out in anguish as the Oath took hold of her magic, and then sealed itself to her. She looked at him, expecting him to be gloating, or arrogant, and instead found him crying, heartbroken, with both of her parents standing there holding him. "Mum, Dad?" To her shock and dismay, Dan and Emma Granger scowled at her with anger and loathing in their faces.

Dan stood tall and spoke to Harry. "Harry, know that Emma and I hold you blameless. I honestly don't even know the woman in front of me anymore. She is not the little girl that we raised, and after tonight she is no longer our daughter." With that, he turned towards Hermione, looking at her with hurt, and disdain, and continued.

"**I, Daniel Nathan Granger, Head of the Granger family, do cast out Hermione Jean Granger from my family. She will be known from now as Hermione Jean No-Name, and will henceforth never sully our presence or our doorstep evermore. So Mote it Be!**"

A tiny flash of blue light surrounded her, and then flew from her to her parents, entering their bodies. She sat there, dumbfounded, as her father did this, just unable to overcome the shock of it all. "Good-bye Hermione. I hope you can live with yourself, considering what you have done to this wonderful young man. He loved you so deeply, so completely, that he would have given his life for you. He never once did anything to you to deserve such vile treatment in turn, and I cannot believe that we raised something so base and cruel as to do such things." With that said he calmly turned back to Harry, and helping him stand, walked out of the room.

Emma stood there motionless for a moment, then walked up to Hermione.

**CRACK!**

Hermione fell out of her chair, looking up at her former mother in shock and pain.

"I can't believe you would do something like that. Stealing from the one man who has loved you most of the time he has known you, tricking him into giving you a child and a family, only to take it away from him in an even crueler method than the rest of his family was taken from him. You don't deserve anything like that, and I intend to make sure you get what you deserve, even if Harry was willing to forego anything worse, I want you to know in the worst possible way, the pain and agony you have brought to the one man who would have loved you above all others." She turned and grabbed the two rolled up scrolls.

"Dobby!" She cried out. With a slight pop, he appeared in the room.

"Yes Mistress Grangy?"

Hermione stared at the well-dressed house elf, noting the change in his speech as well as the impeccable uniform he was wearing, compete with the Potter crest.

"Dobby please take this scroll, and a copy of this in-valid contract to Miss Hermione No-Name's employer, Madam Bones. I would then like for you to take the other to Gringott's, and once you are done, please come here, pack up all her things, and deposit them where ever she can find a place to stay, along with her."

Dobby's eyes hardened as he glared at Hermione. "Yes Mistress. I will do so." He then popped out, and Emma walked away after Dan and Harry.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS.**_

_**Three Weeks Later**_

He had traveled for some time after the events of that night. One of the first stops he made was to stop by Neville and Hannah's home, and ask him to sit Proxy for the Potter, Black, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor seats, followed by going to Bill and Fleur's to ask him to do the same for the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Emrys, and LeFey seats.

Both couples were stunned, and outraged by the way he had been treated, and swore to look after his interests. He in turn had sworn to keep in touch, joking around about how he would have to marry so many women, to carry on his families lineage.

He had spent the first week in the States, traveling around by motorcycle. He had had a custom Hayabusa Turbo made, and had charmed it himself, so that it would never run out of fuel, to fly, and also to be invisible, as well as a notice-me-not charm directed towards police. He had enjoyed the solitude, the peace and quiet, as well as getting a few magical tattoos and a bit of a tan.

At the end of the week, he flew to France, where he stayed with the Delacours, and enjoyed spending time with Gabrielle, whom he adored as a little sister.

Every couple of days he heard from the Grangers, whom he had purchased an owl that they had named Athena, and he greatly enjoyed the relationship that was developing with them. Every once in a great while, he would feel badly for Hermione, at least until he recalled the way she had treated him.

Finally he traveled to Japan, and immediately fell in love with the country. He had spent a year travelling back in time, training with the Goblins, in battle magic, curse-breaking, and swordplay, and it was there that he learned that the sword of Gryffindor would take the shape of whatever sword he was most suited for. It had taken the form a slightly longer than normal katana, and he had to admit that it felt like an extension of his own hand and arm whenever he would wield it. He had it placed under a light glamour, and carried it by his side at all times.

He had also fallen in love with the manor he had here, on the outskirts of Tokyo, and with Dobby and Winky there with him, it felt like he was home for the very first time in his life. He had had it furnished in Japanese fashion, and had warded one room in the house specifically so that he could have Mundane electronics in the house.

He would often find himself walking around the city, and before long, he ended up brewing a potion that would allow him to learn the language overnight.

One night in particular left him emotionally drained, and that was the anniversary of the first time he had told Hermione that he loved her.

He had sat around the house all day, until Dobby had finally gotten him to go for a walk. He found a little Sake bar, and sat down, ordering some food and sake, and slowly proceeded trying to get drunk. As he sat there, he gazed around at all the people, not really even noticing that he had his mage sight up, until he noticed a woman who glowed with an amazing amount of magic.

He blinked a few times, until he realized what was happening, and turned off his sight. Noticing that the woman was drinking alone as well, he got up and slowly walked over to where she was sitting. Bowing slightly, he greeted her.

"Good evening, I couldn't help but notice that you were drinking alone, just as I am, and was wondering if I might be allowed to join you."

She looked up, and the first thing she noticed about him was his dark green, pain-filled eyes. Her eyes widened as she recognized his soul-deep pain, so very similar to her own. She nodded, and moved to one side of the table, so that the only place he could sit was basically touching her.

He nodded gratefully, and sat down next to her. He poured her a glass of sake, and then himself. Harry raised his cup, and nodded at her. "To being faithful to the unfaithful, to loving and being unloved in turn," and then drained his cup, not even noticing her eyes glisten with unshed tears even as they widened.

"Are you ok?"

Harry shook his head, bowing it so that his long bangs covered his eyes. "I'm sorry, I have been absolutely rude, my name is Harry Potter. May I ask your name?"

She smiled and put her finger under his chin, and lifted his face up so that she could look into his eyes. "Such beautiful eyes, filled with such searing pain, loss, anger, and heartache. I am Kazehana, and I can feel your pain as keenly as if it was my own."

Harry smiled a tiny bit. "I can feel your sorrow, just as deep as what I have felt in my own life. I can feel it here also, I just couldn't bear to drink alone tonight." Just like that his smile was gone, and the slight spark in his eyes was gone, leaving them dull and lifeless.

Without a second thought, he started from the beginning, spilling everything that he had never even told his former friends. The pain and suffering, both emotional and physical, at the hands of the Dursleys, to everything he had had to endure at the hands of everyone he had thought cared about him.

By the time he was done talking, several hours later, he came out of his stupor to find himself wrapped up in her arms, holding her and being held in turn. They both were crying, and as she noticed him stop talking, she leaned back and looked him in the eyes.

"Such strength, depth of love, such courage." She leaned in and kissed his forehead.

She then told him about herself and her over one hundred sisters, and about the Sekirei Plan. She told him about how so many of them just wanted to love and be loved, and how each of them had their own special abilities, which in turn led to him talking about magic and wizards, and how it all came together in his life.

They smiled and laughed, cried and raged, as they got up and walked out the door, still discussing everything in their lives. Finally as they neared an alley, Harry stopped her.

He turned to her and gave her an appraising look, and finally, blushing a deep crimson, he smiled at her. "Normally, I have never been this forward in my life, but would you like to stay the night at my place? I can't explain it, but I know that if I didn't ask, I would regret it for the rest of my days. I own a small place on the outskirts of town, and would love to spend some time getting to know you."

Leaning into him, she kissed him on the cheek. "Of course, I would love to. But before we leave, I have a question for you." She looked tenderly into his eyes, and blushed ever so slightly. Softly she spoke, "Will you be my Ashikabi?"

**A/N: Behold the first attempt at writing here on . Please read and review, and let me know if you like what you read, and also who you think should be next. Keep in mind that in this AU, NONE of the Sekirei have been winged yet, and so there may be quite a few differences than in the Manga and the Anime, as well as the most blaringly obvious differences from the Potterverse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Note, I do not own Harry Potter, Sekirei, or anything relating to them. I might wish I did, but if wishes were horses, even beggars would ride...

**The Only Thing I've Ever Wanted... **

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Parseltongue**_"

Previously:

_Leaning into him, she kissed him on the cheek. "Of course, I would love to. But before we leave, I have a question for you." She looked tenderly into his eyes, and blushed ever so slightly. Softly she spoke, "Will you be my Ashikabi?"_

Chapter Two: Settling In

Harry leaned back against the wall in the alleyway. He looked deep in her amethyst violet eyes, and could only see honesty, compassion, and caring concern in them.

He let out a deep breath, and smiled slightly at her. "Yes, I will be your Ashikabi." He quickly put a finger on her lips, as she leaned in, eyes closed.

She quickly opened her eyes, with a look of hurt in them.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I will, just not here. I think that both of us deserve a little better than our first kiss being in a dank, dark alleyway, don't you?"

She smirked at him, and nodded, molding the front of her body to his. "See something you like, Harry-san?"

Harry cleared his throat as he tried to focus on apparating them back to his home, and not on the blood pumping downstairs, and he blushed. "Yes I do, Kazehana-chan." With that said, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, and whispered in her ear, "hold on tight."

She closed her eyes, and held on tight to him, her Ashikabi. As she felt the squeezing that he had described, she also felt her heart flutter. _'My Ashikabi, my Harry-kun.'_ was all that she could think about.

"Master Harry, welcome home! Who's your Lady friend?"

Kazehana jumped a little and looked around, searcing for the person who had spoken. "Harry-kun, who was that?" She looked around until she felt a gentle tug on her skirt.

Harry smiled at her as she looked down, and chuckled. "Remember what I told you about house elves? This is Winky. Winky, this is Kazehana."

Winky blushed and put her hands in front of the red and gold elf sized kimono and bowed to her. "Winky is pleased to meet you, Mistress Kazehana. Would Master and Mistress like something light to eat? Maybe a bath?" As she spoke, she got a sly look on her face, and she smiled even larger when Kazehana started giggling.

Harry just blushed, and cleared his throat. "I think we can forgo food for this evening. If you would go ahead and a draw a bath for us, and lay out some nightclothes for both of us to _sleep_ in, I would appreciate it, Winky."

She smiled and bowed. "As you wish Master Harry." She then popped out.

Kazehana smiled and took Harry's arm, and began to look around. As she took in the size of the manor, she let out a gasp, and lightly punched Harry's arm. "You didn't tell me you lived in a mansion. You said something along the lines of a little place on the edge of town, not a huge palatial mansion!"

Harry smiled and looked at her. "I'm kinda getting used to all the wealth myself. You know from what I told you earlier, that I grew up with next to nothing, so I kind of just like to stay humble about all this."

With that, they then walked up stairs, where Harry showed Kaze around. She absolutely loved the ballroom, the library, and owlery.

They stopped in there where Hedwig was, and she flew down and landed on Harry's shoulder, right next to Kazehana. "Hello there girl, did you miss me?"

Hedwig barked, and nipped his ear, and then turned to look at Kaze, looked back to Harry, and hooted at him, as if to say, 'Who's this?'

Harry chuckled at her and then answered her. "Hedwig, meet Kazehana. Kaze, this is Hedwig, my first and best friend, and my familiar. I can understand what she is saying, even if I can't quite get all the words." As Hedwig shifted over to perch on her shoulder, Kaze rubbed her feathers.

"She is quite a lovely, and intelligent bird. Aren't you Hedwig?" Hedwig chirped and cuffed Harry in the head with her wing, as if to say 'She's a keeper.'

"Ok, ok, ok, Hedwig, I don't plan on letting her go."

Continuing on their tour, they eventually came to the master bedroom. Harry smiled at her, and sat down on the edge of the bed, tugging her down beside him.

"Before we do this, I have a question. I want you to consider this very carefully, because the answer is just as important as the question." He pulled her next to him, laying down with her head cuddled into his shoulder.

"When you say that an Ashikabi and his Sekirei bond, and the Sekirei gets winged, are they together forever like a man and wife or like a boyfriend and girlfriend, or what?" He gazed down into her eyes, looking deep into them as she considered her answer carefully.

She pursed her lips as she carefully considered her answer. "I would say that it is like a blending of the souls. If the Ashikabi dies, all his Sekirei perish as well, but on the other hand if the Sekirei is killed the Ashikabi lives on, but missing his other half." She bit her lip as she looked up at him, while he laid his head back.

"Can you have children?"

She nodded her head.

He sighed, and brought his arms down from behind his head, and wrapped his arms around her. "So if I understand, its similar to a partial soul bond. Which in my understanding is like marriage, yes?"

She bit her lip again, and nodded.

Harry got up, and knelt on the floor, pulling her up to a sitting position. He then pulled on his magic, conjuring a small object in his hands. He gripped her left hand in his left, and looked up into her eyes.

"Kazehana, I have only known you for a few hours, and already I feel like I have known you for years. I firmly believe that we are meant to be together, and I want to give you something that symbolizes my bond to you, as you gain your wings." He then put a white gold band, with emeralds and amethysts embedded into it, on her ring finger.

"Kazehana, once we have gotten to know each other better, and forged bonds of love, caring, and affection between us, this is my pledge, to make you my wife, as I am going to make you my Sekirei tonight."

Kazehana smiled and wiped a couple of tears from her eyes, and nodded. She then leaned into him, and kissed him. As their lips met, Harry was amazed to see a bright light through his eyelids, and he opened his eyes, and watched as she sprouted the most lovely lavender wings.

He pulled back from the kiss, and gaped in amazement. "Kaze, you are absolutely gorgeous. Would you care to join me in the tub, MiLady?" Kaze shyly nodded, and smiled.

Harry lifted her up, and carried her bridal style to the bathroom.

***LEMON ALERT***

Harry walked through the door, and set her down on her feet. He kissed her gently, and turned her around. As he unbuttoned her top, he gently kissed the skin along her spine, until he reached the small of her back. Without taking his fingers away from her skin, he slid them up along her sides til he got to shoulders, and then slowly ran his finger tips down her arms, removing the soft material of her outfit until she could step out of her clothes.

Harry then wrapped his arms around her, gently cupping her breasts, as he kissed her. This kiss was so very different from their first. That one had been chaste, full of promise and caring. This one was intense, full of passion, inciting deeply seated feelings of lust. Kaze moaned into his mouth as he gently ran his palms over her nipples, slowly running his fingers over and around them.

She then spun around, and started to undress him, running her hands up and down his chest after she unbuttoned his top. Once she had it open, Kazehana started flicking her tongue around his nipples, running her hands down his arms, pulling off his shirt.

She grinned wickedly at Harry as he groaned, and then she slowly knelt in front of him, and reached in and undid his belt and pants, pulling them down. As she pulled them off, he stepped out of them, and then pulled her up to him, and kissed her, begging her for entrance by pressing his tongue against her lips. As she opened her mouth to his assault, he slowly bent over and ran his hands over her knicker clad ass, then slipping his thumbs inside the edges, he slowly pulled them down, all the while gently kissing his way down her chest, across her belly, finally planting one directly on her core.

She shivered with passion, as she felt him slip his tongue in between her lips, gently suckling and nipping her clit. Finally she couldn't take anymore, and her orgasm burst into existence, and she weakly grabbed for Harry.

He quickly stood, and lifted her into the tub, where she grabbed him by the boxers, and quickly stripped them off. She sat back for a moment, taking in the body of the man in front of her, even as he gazed down at the goddess in front of him.

She saw each and every scar, and found them enticing, just as a samurai of old, found him to be charismatic, handsome, and sensual as hell.

He in turn took in the sweet sensuality of her face and eyes, the bounty of her chest, bouncy and perky, without a even a hint of sag, with her firm, smooth stomach. All the way down to her wide hips and perfect arse, and the most beautiful shaved lips down below, he finally snapped out of it as she gripped his cock, and looked up at him coyly as she ran her tongue up to the head, and sucked it into her wet, warm mouth.

Harry put his hands on the side of the tub, and let his head roll back, moaning out his pleasure. As Kaze got into a rhythm, he looked down at her, and slowly, gently ran his fingers through her hair. After a few minutes, he groaned aloud, "Kaze, I'm going to cum, do you want to..." and cut himself off after she redoubled her efforts. So just a few moments later, she felt him swell in her mouth, and let blast rope after rope into her mouth, of which she swirled the last few shots around before swallowing them.

***LEMON END***

Harry stepped into the tub and sweetly kissed her, and lifted her gently so that she was sitting in his lap. "That was amazing Kaze-chan. I have a confession to make though."

She looked up at him, with her heart in her eyes, and leaned her head against his chest. "What is it Harry-kun?"

He laid his head back against the cooled down side of the tub, and breathed in deeply, releasing a contented sigh. "I have never felt as close to anyone as I do to you right now. I just don't want to mess things up, you know?"

At this she nodded and kissed his neck. "There's something else on your mind Harry-kun, what is it?"

Harry chuckled. "I should suppose you would be able to read me that well right off the bat. You remember what I told you earlier about needing to have more than one wife to carry on the family lines that I have?"

She nodded once and looked up at him knowingly. "And you are wondering how I would feel if you had more than one Sekirei, yes?"

Harry blushed and looked away from her, slightly ashamed.

"Harry, please look at me," Kaze pleaded with him.

He resisted her gently tugging fingers for a moment, then relented and looked at her, pleading with his eyes.

"Harry-kun, if more than one of my sisters is destined to be with you as your Sekirei, I will welcome them with open arms as my sisters, and sister-wives. I know from how you spoke earlier, that you have a huge heart, full to bursting with love for all those who are important in your life."

Harry smiled and hugged her close, then kissed her gently. As they sat in the bath, he gently massaged her shoulders, and they shared a few gentle, yet passionate, kisses.

Dobby popped in. "Master Harry, your cell phone is ringing, would you like me to get it for you?"

Harry smiled and nodded at him, as he popped out and then popped back with his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Harry, how are you son?" Harry grinned at Kaze and put the phone on speaker.

"Emma, Dan. Mum, dad, how are you?"

Kaze smiled at him in confusion for a moment.

"Emma, Dan, can you say hi to Kazehana, she is the most amazing, kind and compassionate woman I have ever met."

Kazehana blushed and smiled at him. "Hello Daniel-san, Emma-san. You have a wonderful surrogate son, I think you would be proud of him for the way that he has treated me and those around him."

Harry blushed as she complimented him.

"Hi there Kazehana, thank you for the compliment. I take it that you got him to open up to you, I only hope that you never hurt him like our daughter did."

Harry sobered up quickly and hurried up to respond. "Emma, that was never your fault. You both did the best that you could. It was her decision, and she blew it. Now, thanks to her, I have this amazing woman in my life, who if I have my way about it, I won't ever let her go, as I pray that she will do the same for me."

Emma and Dan could be heard making cooing noises across the phone, as Kazehana kissed him gently. "Always and forever you are stuck with me, Harry-kun."

Harry chuckled at that, as he blushed deeply. "Anyway, it's getting really late, I love you guys, take care for now."

"Bye Harry, Kazehana. Please take care of him for us."

"I will, Harry-kun is very special to me."

With that done, Harry hung up the phone and turned to Kaze. "Shall we retire for the night MiLady?"

Kaze blushed gently and gave him her hand as he stood up, which he then turned around and helped her up. He then wrapped a towel around her, and lifted her in his arms. Harry laid her down under the covers and laid next to her, spooning with her as he caressed her hair.

"Goodnight Kaze-chan."

She smiled as she whispered back to him. "Goodnight my Harry-kun."

Harry had never had such a good night's sleep before. As he stretched his arms, he opened his eyes, only to look through a veil of silky black hair. He smiled, and leaned down to kiss the goddess curled up on his chest.

"Mmmm, warm, don't move Harry-kun," Kazehana mumbled.

"Good morning Kaze." Harry looked around the room, content to lay there in bed for awhile. He smiled as her hands made small circles around his chest, and he tightened his arms around her.

"Dobby," he called out.

"Yes, Master Harry?" Harry smirked down at Dobby. "Can we get a light French breakfast in bed? I think croissants, crepes, and a couple cups of coffee should be fine. Also get me my bank statements please."

Dobby nodded happily, and popped out. A couple minutes later, both he and Winky popped in.

"Kaze, its time for breakfast." He slowly leaned forward, and scooted back so that he was sitting up. He watched as she slowly sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. He ran his fingers through her long, silken tresses, holding them out of her face so that he could gently kiss her, and then gently rub her back.

"What smells so good, Harry?" She yawned a little as she spoke and then leaned into Harry as he gently pressed a crepe to her lips. Smiling a little, she opened her mouth and took a bite, moaning at the taste.

A couple hours of later, they both had gotten dressed, and were sitting in the study. Kazehana, wearing a dark purple skirt, with an emerald green silk blouse that had gold and yellow dragons embroidered on it, was sitting there gobsmacked. "So you earn how much in interest each month?"

Harry just smirked for a moment. "Well one Galleon equals about one hundred and fifty Yen. So I would say somewhere along the lines of 2,500,000 Yen in interest alone."

She leaned back, eyes wide.

"So yes, I can support eight or more wives, in luxury, comfort, and love, and still have enough to have our great-great-grand children be able to live in comfort without having to work a day in their lives.

Kazehana sat down in his lap, she hugged him gently. "You do know Harry-kun, that I don't care if you are rich or poor, I still care for you just the same, right?"

Harry leaned up and planted a kiss on both her cheeks, and another directly on her lips. "Of course my dearest Kaze-chan. I just wanted to show you that I am capable of taking care of, and providing for all of us. That to me means everything in the world."

She smiled at him and sighed a bit. "I firmly believe that you will be the one to defeat and deliver us all from the monster at MBI, Hiroto Minaka. I also feel that you will provide a wonderful life for many of my sisters."

Laying her head down on his chest, she closed her eyes for a moment. "I think I should get a hold of a couple people, people who I think would be able to help us in getting rid of this evil man, who has done so many things to us."

Harry simply wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hand in small circles on her back, rocking them both from side to side. "Well how about you give them a call, and let's go from there, may I ask there names?"

Kaze nodded. "First is Takami Sahashi, she is one of the employees of MBI that fights for us, tries to undo the evil that Minaka tries to push forward. Next would be one of the first Sekirei, Miya. She owns and runs an Inn here."

Harry looked at her. "What's the name of it?"

"Maison-Izumo Inn. Why, have you heard of it?"

Chuckling, he nodded. "If my home here hadn't been furnished when I got here, I was planning on staying there."

Laughing along with him, Kaze stood. "I will go and contact Miya, why don't you take it easy for a bit, and I will be back soon."

Harry stood with her, and kissed her gently. "One thing I want you to know. The ring that you are wearing has runes engraved in it that will protect you from any and all elemental attacks for a limited time, as well as giving me something to home in on, so I can come to you and help you out."

Kaze gazed at the man that she was falling in love with, and showing every ounce of affection she could in her eyes, she passionately kissed him. "Thank you my Ashikabi-kun. My Harry."

Kazehana left the manor in a much better mood, than she had expected. She had found her Ashikabi, and he was way more than she had expected. Granted she would probably end up sharing him, but she had seen into his heart, and knew that he would be kind and loving, not domineering and controlling.

She also considered his personality, and knew that he would not send them into battle by themselves, but would fight, and even die, for them if need be. She quickly leapt from building to building, and before she knew it, she was knocking at the door of Maison-Izumo Inn.

"Coming!"

Kazehana smiled as she heard Miya's footsteps headed for the door. As she waited for the door, she looked at the clothes she was wearing, and smirked. Miya would hardly recognize her in these far nicer, far more modest clothes she was wearing.

As the door opened she bowed. "Greetings Miya, how are you this fine morning?"

She looked up, only to see a mild look of surprise on Miya's face.

"Kazehana?"

She smirked again in response. "It's good to see you Miya. May I come in?"

Miya nodded, still in shock, when it hit her. "Kazehana! You found your Ashikabi?"

Kaze smiled, tears of joy shining in her eyes as she embraced Miya. "Yes, Miya-san, I have found him, and he is simply amazing. I had never thought I would find someone who could be so selfless, so compassionate, so loving."

Miya simply wrapped her arms around her and smiled. "Well come on in, and tell us all about him. Uzume is here, as is Matsu." She held Kazehana at arms length, amazed at the change in her.

She was bright-eyed, wearing decent clothing, and amazingly enough she didn't smell of a winery. She led the way into the dining room, where Uzume and Matsu sat having tea, and motioned towards the table.

"Uzume, Matsu, it's Kazehana, and she has news for us."

They both looked up as Kaze sat down, bubbling with happiness.

"I have found my Ashikabi!" She blurted out. Uzume simply squeeed and tackled her in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Kazehana! Who is he? Tell us!"

Matsu nodded and pulled a PDA out, waiting for a name. If she had found hers, she wanted to know everything that there was to know about him.

Kazehana simply smiled and returned Uzume's embrace. "His name is Harry Potter, he is from England, and recently purchased a home here. He is tall, muscular, has raven black hair, and the most expressivly gorgeous emerald green eyes."

She closed her eyes for a moment. "It's almost like he can see into your soul when he looks into your eyes, and they are filled with so much love, and compassion, but at times you can see that he has dealt with far more pain and loss in his life than most people ever see."

She silently cried, a few tears running down her cheeks as she thought about all the things he had told her, and the agony she had seen in his life.

Matsu shrieked as she read some of the things she had found out online. "It's a wonder he has any compassion or love for anyone with the kind of youth he had growing up."

As she heard this, Kazehana stood, and an unearthly wind rose up around her. "Matsu, I am begging you as my sister, to bury or erase that information where it can never be found. If certain people found it, they could make my Ashikabi's life a living hell, or even," she whispered, "destroy him."

Matsu, Miya, and Uzume sat there in shock. Who was this man, that had effected such a change in their sister?

Without a second's notice, Miya had stood and drawn her blade, and rushed past Kaze, and they all heard the door crash in, and steel collide with steel.

"Kazehana! Are you ok?"

They all heard a masculine voice speaking, and Kazehana ran out into the entryway, to find Harry face to face with Miya, locked blade-to-blade.

Miya's face showed a slight amount of strain, compared to the sweaty, bare-chested young man, who looked like he had been working out for awhile, who showed no strain on his face.

Kazehana simply walked in between them, put one of her hands on each of theirs. "Peace my sister, this is my Ashikabi."

She then turned to him and motioned for him to put away his blade. "Harry-kun, this is my sister, Miya, Sekirei number 1." She placed a calming hand over his heart.

"I apologize if I worried you Harry-kun. One of my sisters, Matsu, is a bit nosy, and found out some upsetting information about you through the internet." She gasped a bit as his magic poured out of him in an aura that was a deep forest green.

"Where is she?" He asked in a very quiet tone.

Miya glanced at Kazehana, then turned to Harry. "My apologies to you Harry. I shouldn't have attacked first." She then bowed deeply to him.

Harry returned the bow, and then waved his hand at the door, and watched as all of them, with the exception of Kaze, looked on in shock as the door repaired itself. "My apologies as well, I had only felt a great amount of pain and anger from my beloved, and quickly arrived. I was in the middle of my sword katas at the time."

He then wrapped one arm around Kazehana, and pecked her on the cheek. "Catching any flies, ladies?" He then smirked, and chuckled as they all snapped their mouths shut.

Kazehana smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist, and motioned towards the dining room. "Shall we?"

Harry smiled, "of course, MiLady. Where ever thou shalt go, I shall follow, to the ends of the earth, or even eternity."

Miya, Uzume, and Matsu all looked at each other and then shrugged and followed them. When they got to the dining room, they found the two of them curled up side by side, with their arms around each other.

"So which of you found the information, and what will it take to get rid of it, forever."

Matsu and Miya looked at each other, Matsu pleading, and Miya sternly.

"Matsu," Harry quietly said. "Please. The information I am certain that you found, has to do with my abusive childhood. Please, please, get rid of it. It's information that can only be used to hurt me, and I don't want or need to be hurt anymore."

All of this had been spoken in a small, quiet voice, and he kept looking down until he had finished speaking. As he looked up at her, all three of them could only look at his eyes, seeing only the dull, hollow, pain-filled emerald green gaze. They all looked from him to Kazehana, and received yet another shock.

She was sitting there gazing up at Harry, a look of complete compassion on her face, with tears pouring down her cheeks. Uzume came up behind Harry and Kazehana and wrapped her arms around them both.

Miya and Matsu looked on for a moment, then Miya turned to Matsu. "Matsu, you know what you need to do. Please go and take care of this."

Matsu nodded and scurried off. Miya came over to where Harry was sitting, and knelt in front of him. "Please accept my humble apologies, Matsu has a bad habit of going and poking her nose where it isn't wanted or needed."

As she started to bow, Harry leaned forward and put both hands on her shoulders. "Please, don't. There is no need for you to abase yourself like this. It isn't your fault, nor your place to apologize."

Miya looked up at him, startled. She looked into his eyes, and could see the gratitude and peace that lay within him. She smiled and nodded. "It would seem that you and Kazehana are good for each other. I would offer you sanctuary here if ever you need it."

Harry smiled and nodded his head. "I would offer the same to you, and anyone who resides under this roof." He leaned back into Kazehana's embrace. "I will take my leave, I'm sure that all of you have much catching up to do."

He stood and lifted Kaze up with him. He kissed her softly, and turned, bowing to both Uzume and Miya. They returned the bow, and Miya walked with him outside.

Uzume turned to Kazehana. "He is everything you said and more. Treasure him always. I have also found my Ashikabi, a young girl named Chiho." She teared up a bit, as she sat down.

"What's wrong Uzume?"

Uzume shook her head a little. "Chiho is terminally ill. The doctors in the hospital are doing everything they can, but..." Kaze stood and walked over to her, and sat next to her. She simply sat there rubbing Uzume's back.

Miya meanwhile, was standing outside, speaking with Harry. "If you ever want someone to spar with, it would be an honor for me."

Harry smiled in thanks. "I will definitely take you up on that sometime. I would also like to extend an invitation for all of you to come over for dinner tonight. Say around 7?"

Miya grinned. "Then it would be our pleasure, where is your home?"

Harry smirked. "I don't think you'll need to worry about that, at least not for tonight. I will be providing transportation."

Miya quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He nodded and then took a few steps backward, and shifted into his Imperial Black Dragon animagus.

_"It's still me Miya," _he spoke into her mind. _"I am what is known as a mage. This is but a little portion of my abilities, the ability to take the form of an animal, otherwise known as the animagus transformation." _

She took a few steps forward, holding out her hand, and Harry pushed the tip of his snout into her grasp. She gazed at him in wonder, gently stroking his nose. "You are simply something else, aren't you Harry."

He snorted, and then shifted back. "I'd normally like to think that I am just like anybody else, but time and circumstances have only proven otherwise every time." He smirked a bit.

"Keep this between us for the time being, as I haven't had the chance to share this with Kazehana yet."

She nodded and smiled. "We will be waiting for your return this evening."

Harry simply nodded, and then apparated out with nary a sound.

Miya stood there for a moment, and then walked back inside, shaking her head and smiling.

Harry chuckled to himself as he apparated back home. He liked all three of the ladies he had just met, and was impressed by them as well. He could see that each of them had a core, and that only Uzume had a bond, but there was something not right about it.

He shrugged his shoulders about it for now, and went back to his sword training.

Dobby, Winky, Ripley, and Mistey were lifesavers as far as elves were concerned, and he was grateful everyday that he had bonded with them. He continued that way for about another hour, then went in for a shower. Getting dressed, he decided that today was a great day for a walk.

"Dobby!" Harry called out.

"Yes Master Harry?" Dobby bounced around on his toes.

"Hey there Dobby, I am going out for awhile, if anything comes up, just come and get me, ok?"

Dobby nodded and smiled, and then popped out.

He walked out the door, whistling a tuneless song, enjoying stretching his legs.

He thought back about the day and everything that he had gone through in the past 24 hours. He smiled as he thought about Kaze, and how crazy his life had become yet again. As he walked along he took in all the sights around him, watching all around him.

While he was walking past a narrow alley way, he felt a small tug on his magic, and he looked to his left.

As soon as he determined that there was no one around watching, he shifted into a black jaguar and prowled into the alley. He looked around and saw a tall blonde woman, facing off against a silver-haired man, masked man.

He could feel a tug on his magic from the woman, and couldn't help but be drawn to her. He slunk around her, waiting for an opening to attack the man.

As he watched the combat, he saw an opening. He growled loudly, and jumped down in front of her. As he looked out of the corner of his eye, he saw her pale slightly, forgetting about the incoming ball of fire. He faced it, and batted it away with a paw.

He saw the man in front of him freeze in shock, and heard a gasp and a thud behind him. He quickly looked behind him, and saw that the woman behind him had passed out.

Harry heard footsteps behind him, and moved so that he was standing over the woman. He then locked eyes with the man. _"If you value your existence, you will back away from this woman. I am an Ashikabi, and this woman belongs with me. I will fight to protect her, and die for her if necessary." _

The man's eyes widened in shock, and his jaw dropped as Harry shifted back to his human form.

"I am deadly serious, and I am sure that this woman is supposed to be one of my Sekirei. I will not force myself on her, and the decision will be hers and hers alone."

The man smiled and bowed. "I wish you the best of luck, then friend. We were only sparring, but she over-extended herself. Please inform her that we fought to a draw. My name is Homura, Sekirei number 6, and she is Tsukiumi, Sekirei number 9."

With that he jumped out of sight, leaving Harry alone with Tsukiumi. _"How the hell do I always get myself into these situations?" _He lifted her into his arms and apparated out.

Harry carefully carried the woman up to the front door of Maison-Izumo, and concentrated on the bond between Kaze and himself.

Inside, Kazehana felt something, and couldn't shake the feeling that her Ashikabi needed her. "Miya, something's not right. I can't help but feel that Harry needs me..."

Miya's eyes widened, just as Matsu came running through the door. "It's Harry, and he's carrying a blonde-haired woman. One that looks a lot like Tsukiumi..."

She spoke with a little worry and concern in her voice. Kazehana was up and running as quickly as she could, and blew by Matsu and Miya.

As she reached the door, Harry looked up. "Kaze, please let me pass, Tsukiumi is just passed out."

Kazehana followed him after she closed the door. She looked at Miya, and shrugged as Harry walked past them and headed up the stairs.

"Miya, what room is the closest available one?" Harry called downstairs.

She walked up and quickly opened a door, motioning him in.

Harry laid her down in the bed, and waved his right hand over her, muttering some spells under his breath. He sighed in relief, and looked at Kazehana. "I have potions that can relieve her symptoms, which is just exhaustion."

He looked down at her, and gently brushed the hair away from her eyes.

"I was out enjoying the sights in town, when I felt a..._pull_...on my magical core. I looked around and felt the tug again, leading me to her, where I saw her and a masked male fighting." At the gasps he heard he caught Miya and Matsu look at each other concerned. "You know him, don't you."

Miya nodded.

He sighed. "Anyway, I faced off against Homura, batting away one of his fireballs with my paw." Harry shifted to his jaguar form and back again, just to illustrate what he was talking about.

The looks of shock were complete all the way around the room, for obviously different reasons. He grinned a little, roughing up the hair on his head. "I may have threatened him a little, telling him that I would fight to protect her, even lay down my life if need be." He blushed a little, and closed his eyes, sitting back on his haunches.

"Winky?" Winky popped in and bowed to them all.

"How may Winky help, Master Harry?" Harry pulled her into a hug.

"Winky, these are all Mistress Kaze's sisters. Miya, Matsu, and Tsukiumi. We need a pepper-up potion for Miss Tsukiumi, will you bring me one please?"

Winky blushed, nodded and squeezed his arm. "Winky is pleased to meet you, Miss Miya, Miss Matsu."

Miya smiled warmly at Winky, and squatted down, opening her arms to her. "Welcome to my inn Winky."

Winky blinked and then threw herself into a hug. "Thank you Miss Miya. You tell Winky if Master Harry misbehaves,and Winky will take care of him," she said with a sly grin.

The three ladies laughed at the look of chagrin on Harry's face as Winky popped out, and then back, holding a vial. "Thank you Winky, will dinner be ready for this evening?"

Winky nodded and disappeared. Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I honestly don't know where I would be if it weren't for those two."

He then leaned forward and uncorked the vial, opening Tsukiumi's mouth. "Miya, I will need you to massage her throat to ensure she swallows it. It should only take a few moments to work, and then she will regain consciousness."

Miya nodded and knelt across from him, and she couldn't help smelling the pepperint aroma of the potion as he poured it into her mouth. She slowly and carefully massaged her throat, while Harry grasped her wrist to monitor her pulse. As soon as she started to stir, he carefully lifted her head and set it in his lap, running his hands tenderly through her hair.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, MiLady." He smiled down at her warmly as she opened her eyes. Her eyes widened, and she coughed a little. Waving his hand where she could see it he conjured a glass, and then pointed his finger, filling it with water.

He then gently and tenderly lifted her head, and smiling, set the glass against her lips. "Drink, it's only water."

She quietly took a sip, and then her eyes shot back up to meet his eyes. As she finished the water, he waved the glass away, and then shifted into the jaguar, leaving her head laying on his hindquarters.

As she ran her hands through his fur in shock, he started to purr loudly, the rumbling vibrating the floor. He shifted back, and smiled down at her. "That answer a question of yours?"

She nodded. "Who are you?"

Harry looked into her eyes, and chuckled. Without looking away from her sapphire eyes, he answered. "My name is Harry Potter. I believe that I might be your Ashikabi. Can you feel a tugging sensation right here?" He put her hand over her heart.

She nodded. "I feel it too, Tsukiumi. However, I feel that you should know one other thing."

Kazehana reached out and took his hand. "Kaze here is one of my Sekirei. I have promised to get to know her, and as I come to care more deeply for her, eventually fall in love with her, I have pledged to her that she will become my wife. Can you accept the same? Knowing that it wouldn't just be the two of us, but however many there are out there who need me, just as I need them?"

Tsukiumi closed her eyes, and sighed. "Can I have time to think about this? It's quite a bit to take in."

Harry nodded, then leaned in to brush his lips against her forehead. "Take your time. I am not going anywhere, and I will not push you or rush you in anyway."

She smiled up at him in gratitude.

Harry simply smirked at her. He then looked around the room, and chuckled. "So, who's ready to go to my place for dinner?"

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I would love the input to see who you want to join up next, and will take everyone's ideas under consideration.! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Note, I do not own Harry Potter, Sekirei, or anything relating to them. I might wish I did, but if wishes were horses, even beggars would ride...

**The Only Thing I've Ever Wanted... **

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Parseltongue**_"

Previously: _Tsukiumi closed her eyes, and sighed. "Can I have time to think about this? It's quite a bit to take in." Harry nodded, then leaned in to brush his lips against her forehead. "Take your time. I am not going anywhere, and I will not push you or rush you in anyway." _

_She smiled up at him in gratitude._

_Harry simply smirked at her. He then looked around the room, and chuckled. "So, who's ready to go to my place for dinner?"_

Chapter 3: A Time For Healing

With that said, Harry stood, and extended his hand to Tsukiumi.

She smiled and accepted his offer. "So what's for dinner then Harry? May I call you Harry?"

Harry smiled and kissed the palm of her hand. "Of course, it sounds a lot better than Hadrian, which is my given name." He chuckled. "So besides the four of you, and Uzume, is there anyone else that we have going?"

Miya's eyes gleamed for a moment. "Yes. And he should be home any minute."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Let me guess. Homura."

Kazehana chuckled. "I warned you that my Harry-kun was smart." She walked up beside him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Isn't it a little early to be heading out though, Harry-kun?"

He looked at his watch and groaned. "Yes, I suppose so. What did you have in mind to take up the time between now and then, Kaze-chan?"

Kazehana sighed and looked up at him. "I think you might need to speak with Uzume. Come with me."

Harry turned and bowed to the other women. "Miya, Matsu, always a pleasure. Kiumi-chan, I look forward to getting to know you better, in the coming days." Then he walked out of the room, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

He quickly caught up with Kaze. "What's wrong Kazehana? I can actually feel the anxiety and worry rolling off you."

Kaze looked at him, and shook her head. "It's not my place to tell you." She knocked on Uzume's door. "Uzume, can we come in?"

She waited a moment or two, then opened the door a little, and all Harry could hear was a woman sobbing like her heart was broken.

He opened the door, and quickly walked over to where Uzume lay. He motioned to Uzume's other side, and once she was in place, they both sat down and held her.

"Uzume, please don't cry. Talk to me, tell me whats wrong. You never know, I might be able to help." Harry continued murmuring in her ear, as they both rocked her.

"Uzume, please let him in. Allow him to comfort you as he did me. Please Uzume." Kazehana was pleading with her, and a few minutes later Uzume stopped crying.

Waving his hand, Harry conjured up a silk handkerchief, and wiped her eyes. "What has you crying so?"

Uzume looked him in the eyes, and she could understand what Kazehana had meant about looking into your soul. "Well, my Ashikabi, Chiho, she is ill, so much so that she is in the hospital, and the doctors can't figure out what is wrong with her."

Harry frowned momentarily. "Would it be alright if I had the opportunity to examine her? I may not be a healer, but I do know all the diagnostic spells and can send the results to a healer that I trust, and possibly even figure out what is wrong with her."

Harry was promising to actually try to cure her.

Uzume closed her eyes for a moment, and then nodded.

"Ok then, I need you to picture in your mind her hospital room. Then I need you to look me in the eye so I can see it in your mind, I can take us there right now."

Uzume kept her eyes closed, and focused on the image. She then opened her eyes, and as he gazed into them, he could see the dim light of hope glistening there.

Harry sighed, and then used legilimency to pick the image out of her head. "Close your eyes, Uzume." He then gently laid a kiss on her forehead, and gripping Kaze's hand in his, he apparated them. He looked around and thankfully, there was no one in the room.

Harry stood, and walked over to Chiho's bed. He smiled gently down at her, and gently rested a hand on her head. With his other hand, he conjured a sheet of parchment, and a dictation quill.

From there he cast almost a dozen different diagnostic spells, and after each one he cast, he looked down at the parchment. Finally he stopped and ran his hands through his hair. "Can you call the doctor's, I am going to have them release her to our care. I first need to get any chemicals out of her system, and we need to take her to my home so that I can get her the treatment that she needs, ok?"

Uzume nodded. Quietly, she whispered, "Can you heal her?"

Harry looked at her, and nodded. "I do believe that we can save her. I won't know for sure until I send this to a Healer friend of mine, ok?"

She nodded and then broke down in tears.

Harry looked over at Kazehana, and motioned for her to comfort Uzume. He then shifted into his royal phoenix animagus, and started trilling a song of hope and healing. By the time he had finished, and shifted back, all three of the women in the room were awake and staring at him with hope filled looks on their faces.

"Dobby, I need you!"

"Yes, Master Harry?"

He looked down at the happy little elf, and handed him the parchment. "I need you to take this to Mistress Hannah Longbottom, and make sure she double checks everything, and then make sure she sends the proper potions with you."

Dobby nodded and disappeared. Harry then let his shoulders slump a little. Here he was, a stranger in a strange land, and there were people who were already counting on him, and in a way he felt at home, but at the same time, he felt the heaviness of past burdens come to rest on his shoulders.

As he let his head droop, and closed his eyes, he felt someone's arms wrap around him. He smelled the clean scent of lilacs, and knew who it was. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her chest, simply enjoying the closeness of someone he cared about being there for him.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes and smiled. "Thank you Kaze-chan. Now if I am not mistaken, I am being slightly rude, in that I have not introduced myself properly."

He let go of Kaze, and walked over to the bed. Kneeling down slightly, he leaned forward and offered the girl laying there his hand. "Chiho, right?"

She smiled a little and nodded.

"I am Harry Potter. I am a little different from most people you will meet, in that I am what my people call a wizard, and you would probably know better as a mage."

Her eyes widened slightly, but she took his hand in hers.

He then placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles, and smiled at her. "I believe that if I read the diagnostic spells right, that I may be able to heal you. I have a few questions for you though, and they may seem a little odd, but I need you to trust me as Uzume and Kazehana do, and answer to the best of your knowledge, ok?"

She looked at Uzume, and it almost seemed like they were conversing without words, then she looked at Kazehana. After looking for, and finding whatever it was she was looking for, she looked back to Harry, and nodded. "I will try my best to answer any questions you have."

Harry gently squeezed her hand. "Ok then, Uzume, I need you to get the Head doctor in here so I can work my magic and get Chiho released."

Uzume nodded and quickly walked out of the room. She was back in a matter of moments, and the doctor with her was hit with an _Imperio_, and then, with the paperwork signed and taken care of, he let the doctor leave. "I am going to shift into my phoenix form. It is called an animagus transformation, and in this form I can instantly flash transport us out of here and to my home. It isn't going to hurt you or make you uncomfortable, ok?"

She nodded and gripped his hand in gratitude.

"Ripley?" The little elf popped in.

"Yes Master Harry?"

"I need you to prep the two bedrooms on either side of mine. One of them is for Chiho and Uzume, and the other is for Tsukiumi. I need the one for these two ready first though, and I hate to say this, but I need it ready in the next few minutes." Ripley nodded and hugged Harry's leg.

"Master Harry and Mistress Kaze need not worry. You are family, and we will do anything for family." He turned to the other two, smiled and then disappeared.

Harry shifted forms, and circling around the room once, landed on the bed near Chiho, and put his head under her hand, trilling as her did so.

Chiho giggled and smoothed his feathers as she pet him.

He looked into Kaze's eyes, and spoke to her. _"Kaze-chan, I need you to tell Chiho to grasp my tail feathers, and insure that the two of you are holding on to her, then I will fire-flash us to our home." _He trilled a little bit more as he noticed a smile come over her face, and saw a tear slide down her cheek.

She relayed the message, and everyone grabbed ahold. In the blink of an eye their surroundings changed.

Chiho opened her eyes and gasped.

The room that they were in was massive, and lovely beyond anything she had ever dreamed of. The walls had been painted a jade green, and the bed was done with pale crimson and gold trimmed coverings. She looked up at Harry, tears forming in her eyes, as she gripped his hand.

"Don't worry about it Chiho. Now I need to ask you a few questions, ok?"

She nodded.

"Is it ok for everyone to stay here?"

She thought about it for a moment, grinned and nodded again.

"Ok, first thing, and I know how painful this question might seem, especially since I have first-hand experience. How old are you, and do you have any family aside from Uzume."

He cringed a little as he asked, but he needed to know.

"I am 17, and no, my parents passed away when I was little. I have very few things, since we had to sell most of them to pay the bills."

He pulled her into a hug, and when he pulled away, she could see the tear tracks making their way down his cheeks. "I'm truly sorry for asking that, I lost my parents to a murderer when I was only fifteen months old. I just wanted to know if there was anyone else you wanted to talk to about this, or that would miss you, when you weren't in the hospital." He hung his head for a second.

"Next, have you ever had something happen, in moments of great stress, or deep emotion, that you just couldn't explain?"

She took a few moments, and then nodded. "There were a few times that my clothes would fix themselves if I accidentally ripped them, or got them dirty."

Harry sighed in relief. "Chiho, you are a mage, also known as a witch."

Her eyes widened, and she started to shake.

He calmly gripped her hands. "Would you like to learn to do what I can teach you?"

She looked at Uzume, whose eyes were still wide in shock, and Uzume looked down at her and nodded.

Dobby popped in at this point, and he had a small bag, and a scroll in his hands. "Miss Hannah sends her regards and hers and Neville's love, Master Harry. This is the instructions for the use of the potions."

He quickly grabbed the letter and cracked the seal on it.

_Dearest Harry,_

_ Nev and I were both heartbroken to hear what Hermione and the others had planned on doing to you. We both cut ties with anyone who was involved, and so far the only ones who have managed to find themselves blameless and not facing hefty fines and punishment are the Twins, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur. Apparently Ron and Hermione had worked out a plan that would involve her divorcing you, and then the two of them getting married. I can't believe that she would do something so vile to you!_

_ In other news, Nev and I are expecting! We are having twins, a little boy and a little girl, and we would be most honored if you would consent to becoming their Godfather. Once you find your better half, we would ask her to become their Godmother, so no pressure Harry. (wink wink)_

_**Harry, Nev here. I just want you to know that you have always been like a brother to me, and this is our way of thanking you for all the support and love you have given over the years, by officially becoming a member of our family. I am proud to stand by you, as you have always done for me, and I hope that someday we can see each other again, and raise our children together. **_

_ So, I read through the diagnostics, and yes, this girl is a witch. Her core was bound in a most vile ritual, and the reason for her illness is due to the fact that she is coming up on her Magical Inheritance. The bindings on her core, instead of weakening as she approaches it, are growing stronger, thus causing her enormous pain, fatigue, and loss of appetite. I need you to give her a vial of phoenix tears before you give her the other potions! This will have a twofold effect: First, it will purge her system of any chemicals that she has in her system that might interfere with the potions. Second, it will serve to weaken the bindings on her core, allowing her to be in less pain once the potions start to do their job. You will need to start her on nutrient potions to get her where she needs to be, but I am sure that your wonderful elves will be willing to help out with that._

_ Always remember that we love you, and appreciate everything that you have done for us, and we will always be there for you. I am proud and honored beyond belief to call you my brother-in-law. If you need __**anything**__, please drop us a line. _

_ Love Always,_

_ Hannah and Neville_

_ Lord and Lady Longbottom_

Harry was crying as he finished the letter, and smiling he handed the letter to Kazehana. "Kaze-chan, I am going to need you to do me a favor. The tears of a phoenix have healing powers, and I need to give Chiho some to drink to help with healing her. Will you collect them from we with this vial?"

He conjured a vial and handed it to her as she nodded. He transformed, and while singing, filled the vial with his tears, which gleamed with a silver light. He then shifted back, and taking the vial from Kazehana, kissed her passionately. "I am falling more and more in love with you every day Kaze-chan."

Leaving her there stunned at his declaration, he walked over to the bed and carefully lifted Chiho. "I need you to drink this. It will purge your system of all the chemicals from the hospital, and will help to heal you, along with the potions in this bag."

Nodding, she accepted the vial, and downed it in one go.

Smiling as he took the empty vial, he held his hand out to Dobby, who put the next vial in his hand. "I'm sorry, but I need to warn you. Some of these potions are going to taste nasty, but I promise you that they will help. What you need to know, is that within each mage is a magical core. That is where we get the energy to cast spells and perform magic. Each Sekirei also has a core, and I have seen the magic in them as well. What happened to you, is that someone performed a binding ritual on you, when you were younger. The reason you have become so ill, is because the type of binding that was put in place, instead of becoming weaker over time, has become stronger. This normally wouldn't be a problem, other than restricting your access to your magic, but between the ages of 17 and 19 every mage goes through what is called their Magical Inheritance."

Harry looked at her carefully, to see how much of this she was absorbing, and she was cautiously accepting of everything.

He continued. "Basically what happens is that your core finally matures, making it larger and more powerful, and it purifies the channels that run through your body, allowing you to use less energy in casting, which means you can cast more powerfully, and for longer periods of time. The reason for the potions is to break this binding down, so that once your core expands, it doesn't kill you. I want to warn you though. I can't give you anything to kill the pain, because it would have a negative effect on the potions, and could cause complications. I will promise to sit right here, and hold you through this, as I know Uzume and Kaze-chan will. Is this alright with the both of you?" He looked at both Uzume and Chiho, and saw only looks of acceptance.

He positioned himself on the bed so that he could cradle her in his lap, while Uzume sat on his left, running her hands through her hair, and Kazehana sat on his right, holding one of her hands in both of her own. Harry raised the first vial to her lips, and as she paused for a moment, he looked deep in to her hazel-green eyes and smiled. "All will be well."

She then downed the potion, and Harry had the next one ready before she could even blink. Before she knew it, she had taken all four of the necessary potions, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Those potions had been absolutely revolting!

Harry calmly conjured a cool, wet cloth and handed it to Uzume, just as the pain hit Chiho. Harry patiently held her through the pain, as Kaze gripped her hand, and Uzume cried and patted her face and neck with the cool cloth.

A few minutes later, her screams died away, and she relaxed into sleep. Harry gently laid her back in the bed, and tucked her in. "Uzume, I am going to go and get the others for dinner. She should wake in a little bit, and she will be quite hungry. I have one of the elves preparing som broth and noodles for her, which will be easiest on her stomach. Once we get back, we can bring her downstairs, I kinda feel like it would help her, being out of a bed and around warm smiling faces."

Uzume smiled through her tears. She leapt up and hugged him until he felt his ribs creak. "Thank you, thank you so much! I can never repay you for making her better!"

Harry smiled and pulled back.

"There is no need for repayment. You are family. Your sister is going to be my wife, which makes you family. Both of you. Now lay down and rest for a bit, and if you need anything, call Dobby or Winky and they will take care of you." He kissed her cheek, and walked out of the room, hand in hand with Kazehana.

They walked outside, and Harry motioned for her to step back a bit. Harry calmed himself by finding his core, and then shifted into his dragon form. He turned to look at Kaze and winked at her. _"Come, my dearest one. Hop on my neck, and we will fly to where the others are." _

She giggled as she sauntered forward and placed a gentle kiss against his snout, before she jumped on his neck.

Once he felt that she was secure, with a screeching roar he jumped into the air. They flew at a leisurely pace, and it made Harry's heart soar just listening to her joyous whoops and laughter.

A few minutes later they landed in the courtyard next to the inn, and she hopped down and ran inside.

A minute later, she walked back outside with Matsu, Miya, Homura, Tsukiumi, and an unknown woman in tow. All but the one woman walked up to him with awe in their gaze. The last woman simply stood there, with equal parts terror and awe in her gaze.

Kaze hopped up on his neck first, with Kiumi seated behind her, followed by Homura, Matsu and then Miya. Miya turned and spoke to the other woman.

"Takami Sahashi, this is Harry Potter. He is perfectly safe to be around, come on."

Takami cautiously walked up, and Miya helped her onto his back.

Harry chuckled deep in his throat, which ended up sounding like an ominous purring sound, and leapt into the air. Once he was up in the air, he let out an enormous roar, followed by a long blast of billowing emerald fire. _"Kaze-chan, let the others know that I am simply happy. I have never felt so free and joyful than when I am flying. Also let them know I am going to cast a sticking charm on them, but don't tell them why, because I am going to have a little fun this time."_

Kazehana chuckled and let the others know, when they all felt a wave of magic flow over them, sticking them all in place, as Harry started performing some rather mild aerobatics. Fairly soon they all went from screaming in terror to shouting in amazement and ecstasy at the feeling of flying like this.

Finally they landed at home, and after they had all dismounted, Harry shifted back and bowed. "Welcome to Potter Manor. I am Harry Potter, and myself and Kazehana will be your host and hostess for this evening." He walked up to Takami, and offered her his hand.

As she took it, he placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles, and smiled at her. "It is a distinct honor and pleasure to meet you. I have heard much about you from Kaze-chan."

She blushed slightly, and smiled back at him. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet you as well. I can see what I have heard about you so far has been delightfully understated. I understand that you and Kazehana have bonded, and that you have another Sekirei possibly willing to have you wing her as well?"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked over at a brightly blushing blonde woman. "Kiumi-chan, have you been telling stories about me?"

She blushed even brighter as everyone chuckled. He walked over to her, leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek, then offered her his right arm, as he offered Kazehana his left. They both accepted his offer of an escort, and he led the way into the manor.

They walked into the house, and then headed along the scenic route towards the dining room. He seated Kaze on his left, Kiumi on his right with Miya, Matsu, and then Homura on the right, leaving two seats next to Kaze open, and finally seating Takami last.

He bowed out of the room and headed upstairs, knocking on the door of the bedroom. "You two decent in there?" He heard soft giggling and then Chiho's voice.

"Depends on what you consider decent, Harry-san."

He chuckled a little himself and bravely opened the door. He found the two of them dressed in some of the nicer clothes that he had set aside for them, with Uzume standing behind Chiho, doing her hair. He gazed at both of them and smiled.

"It is wonderful to see you both so happy, give me just a moment and I would be honored to escort both of you down for dinner." He bowed to both of them, and then headed to his room.

He quickly transfigured his clothes into a nice black _hakama_, with an emerald green _haori_, with his family crest embroidered into each breast in gold and red thread, and a royal phoenix embroidered into the back. As a final touch, he strapped the sword of Gryffindor to his side, without the charms to hide it.

He then walked into the other bedroom, bowed, and then offered an arm to each of them. "May I escort the two of you downstairs?"

Smiling in surprise, they both stood, Chiho having regained a little of the strength in her legs thanks to the unbinding of her magic, and walked over to him. He had Chiho on his left, Uzume on his right, and they walked downstairs into the silence of the dining room.

Miya was the first to speak, and around the table, you could tell who knew about Chiho's illness, and how amazed everyone was to see her moving under her own power. "Chiho, is that really you?"

She smiled and nodded eagerly.

Harry cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "This will be the only time I say this, at least until we have anyone new showing up. Do **not** ask a million and one questions of Chiho at this time. She is still relatively weak at this time, and it is nothing short of miraculous that she was feeling up to moving under her own power. In my home all quarrels are to be left at the door, no matter who is here. There will be absolutely no violence in either word or deed, and the person who breaks these rules deals with me."

His eyes glowed a deep green, absolutely flooded with his power, as he gazed around the room. There was absolute silence for a moment, until he leashed his power once more and smiled. "I'm sorry if I unnerved anyone, I just wanted to make sure that everyone understands the way I want things to be under my roof. I have had to endure untold years of abuse, neglect, and persecution for various reasons, none of which were viable. I will _**not**_ under any circumstances allow anyone to have to deal with such things, especially not under my roof."

After everyone was seated, he clapped his hands twice. With a single pop, all four elves popped out. They stood in bonded pairs, one pair two his left, one to his right.

"From my left to right, are my first friends, and dearest family. Dobby and Winky, and Ripley and Mistey. I extend to them the same privileges and rights as my family as I would any of you. Please treat them with the same courtesy and respect that you would me."

All four of the elves bowed, and then chorused as one: "Thank you Master Harry."

Dobby and Ripley took a step forward, they were dressed exactly as Harry was, and they snapped there fingers. Instantly the table was covered in both traditional and modern Japanese foods.

They took a step back, all four bowed and then popped out of the room. "Don't stand on ceremony, please dig in." With that, everyone started dishing up food, and Harry called out for one of the elves.

"Mistey," she appeared at his left shoulder.

"Yes, Master Harry?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear for a moment.

She nodded and disappeared.

Harry looked over at Chiho, and asked her permission to tell a little about her illness, to save her the trouble of asked questions later.

Chiho smiled and nodded. Mistey re-appeared by Chiho's shoulder with one of the nutrient potions, which she took and drank.

"In her case, I found that the illness was due to the fact that she was born the same as myself. As a Mage. Her magical core was bound, and given the nature of Mage's and the way that our cores mature, I found out that she had at best another six months before the situation would have killed her."

In between bites, he discussed some background, including Magical Inheritances, and what that entailed, to talking about his own past in the barest of details.

Several times throughout dinner, he felt surges of what felt like Veela allure, and he couldn't quite tell who they were coming from. Eventually he just ratcheted his Occlumancy shields up a notch and forgot about it.

Once they got to dessert, he realized that he could share some of his experiences in a more complete manner. He called Dobby, and whispered in his ear for a minutes. Dobby looked bothered by whatever they were talking about, but only a couple people noticed.

Tsukiumi was a little bothered by how upset and concerned the little elf was, and how resigned he looked at the end of their discussion. She couldn't help but wonder just what Harry was asking for, and why it upset Dobby so.

Kazehana looked worried as well, she caught a few words from the conversation, and from what she remembered of Harry had told her of his life growing up, she wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Chiho had caught the look on both Harry's face and Dobby's, and from the little exposure she had to the elves, she couldn't help wondering what had the little guy so worried. She blushed as she looked at Harry, she couldn't help but sigh internally, after all, he had gone and done the whole white knight, and she thought he was entirely too handsome and charming for his own good.

Miya was the last one who noticed anything out of the ordinary, and she was outright concerned. She had never seen any of the elves looking so bothered by anything that they had been exposed to as yet, and it worried her just what Harry was asking of them.

Harry finished talking with him, and then rejoined the conversation around the table. "I'm sorry about that folks, I just wanted to explain a little more in depth about my life, both the good and the bad, when I remembered that I had something called a pensieve. It is a magical device in which you can store memories, and enter them, yours or someone elses, and view them from a different point of view."

Harry took a deep breath. "Please just keep in mind that some of the things you will see in there are horrible, while others are breathtaking in their simplicity and beauty."

He stood and bowed to everyone. "Please, finish your dessert and I will send one of the elves in to get everyone once I have prepared the pensieve." He straightened, and then turned and walked towards the study, leaving everyone murmuring about what was going on.

He knew very well that Kazehana and Tsukiumi wouldn't judge him too badly, but it was the others that he was worried about. He was, in essence, laying his bare, naked soul at their feet. Each memory, good or bad, they would see things that had caused others to turn away from him, others who had known him far longer, and quite a bit better.

Ten minutes later, Dobby and Winky solemnly popped into the room. Dobby gently cleared his throat to get their attention. Once they had it, Winky spoke first.

"Once we get to the study, all you will need to do is put your finger into the liquid memories in the pensieve to enter them. You cannot interact with anything in the memory, and nothing in them can harm you physically. You will return to normal at the completion of the memories."

"Please, whatever your reaction is to anything, respect the fact that against our better judgement, our Brother, Harry, has chosen to share some of the worst, the best, and the most intimate parts of himself with you. Like any of you, he makes mistakes, and has had to learn from them. He still thinks of himself as an outsider from time to time, and feels like he is not worthy of love and affection, because of many of the things he has suffered through in his life."

By the time Dobby had finished, both he and Winky were in tears, as they led everyone into the study. As they led everyone to gather around the pensieve, he had one last thing to impart to them. "One last thing. Pay attention to his feelings as you watch these memories. Master Harry altered this pensieve so that the person entering it would be able to feel and understand the emotions and feelings of the person whose memories they are." Once that was said, both of them popped out after everyone had entered the pensieve.

_...the first thing they saw was a woman, screaming for the man dressed in a black cloak to spare her son. They felt the child's fear and confusion, then his pain, as he was struck in the forehead by the same green beam of light that had struck down his mother..._

_...the next thing they saw was the same little boy, at five years old, watching him attempting to make breakfast, and watched, horrified as his uncle called him a freak, and struck him in the arm with a poker, clearly breaking it. Then to see him picked up by that arm and be told to keep quiet, and that he would get no food for several days, all for simply overcooking the eggs..._

_...next they saw him receiving a letter, and watching his first time seeing the magic that his parents had learned. They felt the simple joy of learning more of his parents, of learning the truth of how they had loved him enough to sacrifice themselves for him..._

_...the next few memories involved his first friends, his familiar Hedwig, Ron, Hermione, Neville. The pure bliss he had in getting to know others his own age..._

_...they stood there in awed silence as he sat next to Hermione's bed, when she had been petrified, watched him as he poured his heart out to her. Then they watched in fear as the twelve year old boy overcame his fears to slay a mighty Basilisk. They felt his overwhelming brotherly love for the girl, as he lied to get her away from him, simply so that she wouldn't have to watch him die from the venom running through his veins. Then to watch Fawkes heal his arm, curing the venom..._

_...they watched as he learned about his Godfather, and ended up rescuing him. They watched in horror as he almost had his sould sucked out, and felt the immense love and compassion that he had in his heart as he cast his Patronus..._

_...next was his fourth year, watching him betrayed by one of his best friends, facing off against a dragon, rescuing his betraying best friend and the younger sister of one of his competitors, then the maze, and his guilt and pain at having gotten one of his friends killed, the bittersweet joy of seeing his parent's shades..._

_...the next scene was of a joyful reunion with his Godfather, spending time with the one person who had been closest to his parents..._

_...from there things got darker, the death of his Godfather, finding out that the truth of why Voldemort had been after him, the prophecy, the manipulations and why the truth about his heritage was withheld from him, to the death of his mentor, the betrayal yet again by his best friend, to the hunt for the horcruxes, the final confrontation..._

_...then came the joys of his relationship with Hermione, which finally started to heal so many of his scars and wounds, the relationship which lasted all of two years afterward that ended in what was for him a bitter, heart-breaking, almost soul-crushing experience. They felt, for the first time, the depth of his loss of hope, the full brunt of his feelings of worthlessness, as they reached untold depths..._

_...the last memory that they saw, was of his meeting with Kazehana, where they watched them pour out their hearts, felt the gentle touches of hope, affection, and healing come into being, then watching that first kiss, and feeling his emotions of shock, humility, and gratitude, made sure that there wasn't a dry eye as they exited the memories..._

Kazehana, Tsukiumi, and Chiho all looked around a bit wildly as they exited the pensieve. They found the person they were looking for sitting in chair, staring into the fire, tears running down his face. The three of them walked slowly up to him, motioning for the others to take seat in the other couches and chairs available.

Kaze knelt on his left, Kiumi on his right, and Chiho finally was the one to get his attention by kneeling right in front of him. Startled out of his reverie, he gazed into each of their eyes, one at a time.

Hazel-green.

Violet.

Blue.

In each set, all he could see was acceptance, compassion, love.

No rejection.

No pity.

No disgust.

All he could do was sit there and gaze at each of them as the tears started rolling down his cheeks. "Why..." he whispered as he closed his eyes.

The three women looked at each other and then both Sekirei looked at Chiho and nodded.

She reached out and placed both of her hands on his cheeks, gently caressing them until he opened his eyes to look at her. "Because of who you are in spite of the things you have suffered through alone. Because of the simple fact that in spite of all the hate, all the pain, all the loneliness that you have suffered through, you reach out to others in need, heal their wounds, care for them endlessly, give of yourself with no thought of receiving anything in return. All these reasons and so many more. You deserve to have love. You deserve to have a huge family to care for and raise. You deserve all that we can give you and so much more. I feel your pain at having family ripped away from you, feeling dirty and used by the manipulations of others, feeling like there is no one out there who cares."

She paused there for a moment, looked at the two girls to her right and left, then over to Uzume.

It was a look he recognized all too well.

Pleading with each of the women she looked at. She then looked back at him, and smiled tenderly at him. "Will you let us in? I know from what little I have seen, that you would favor none of us more than the others. That you would care for, love, and protect us like no other ever could or would. Will you allow me to join these two women and any others that come along as a part of your life?"

Harry sat there stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at each and every person in the room. On each and every face were kind and caring gazes of approval.

He looked at Uzume, and she was nodding her head, tears running down her cheeks.

From there he looked to Tsukiumi, who was the same way.

The last one he looked to before returning his gaze to Chiho was Kazehana.

His first Sekirei.

The first person to worm her way into his heart when he thought it impossible.

She simply leaned in and kissed him, pouring all the love and caring feelings she possessed into the kiss.

He gently returned it, keeping his eyes closed as he leaned back and broke the tender embrace.

"Yes." He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "I only have one question."

With that he looked at Takami. "My experience with soul bonds and how they relate to Magical marriages, as well as how similar that is to the bond between Ashikabi and their Sekirei, how will this affect the bonds that the two of us," he pointed between Chiho and himself, "have with our Sekirei?"

Every eye in the room immediately shot towards Takami, who leaned back in her seat for a minute. "Give me a little more to work with here. What exactly do you mean by soul bonds and Magical Marriages?"

Harry sat back in his seat and thought about it for a moment. "Look at it this way. In the Magical world there is no such thing as divorce, short of death. When a couple marries, they join their souls and magic as one, just as they would their hearts, minds and bodies. It is the purest form of sharing one's life with another. People wedded in this manner gain several abilities. They gain the ability to speak with each other telepathically within the marriage bond, gain the ability to feel each other's emotions, as well as the ability to share their magical core with each other." He sighed. "The only thing is when one person in the bond passes on, so too do the others, within days of each other, not being able to live without the other part of their soul."

He took a deep breath, then forged onward. "From what I have experienced so far in being bonded to a Sekirei as a Mage, is that I can get a general sense her feelings. Hence why I apparated to your Inn, Miya, when I felt the turmoil coming from Kaze-chan. Now think about the depth of that bond, before we marry, and compare it to afterwards. Then add in marrying another Mage of not inconsiderable power, and think about how that would affect the bonds with our Sekirei..." He then buried his face in his hands, worried about the look on the women's faces around him.

Takami chuckled. "Hypothetically speaking, I actually considered a situation like this with Takehito. We once verbalized the possibility of such a scenario, minus a couple of factors that you obviously have entered into the equation, and we figured that from that point in time onward that either of the Ashikabi would be able to activate their collective Sekirei's _Norito_. The other thing that we wouldn't have had a clue about would be the interaction of your magical core, with their Sekirei core. From what little I have seen, from your kiss with Kazehana, I would be able to be almost 100 percent certain that your core actually _supercharges_ hers."

When she saw Harry's head snap up, she looked into his eyes. "It would also mean that your Sekirei would be almost unbeatable, given that if their core was exhausted, you could recharge it effortlessly." She laughed as she watched his jaw drop at the thought.

She started to frown as his jaw clicked shut audibly, and he started to scowl.

"Tell me something Takami. From what I understand, all it takes to have the Sekirei imprint, and start forming the bond, is to kiss their Ashikabi. Is it then possible to forcibly wing a Sekirei? Thus stealing the opportunity away from them to find the one who truly means everything to them?"

Gasps were heard around the room. Harry looked at Takami, Miya, and Homura, who all had scowls on their faces. "I take it that is a yes, then." At this statement, all three nodded their heads once.

Harry's eyes darkened from emerald green to forest green, and from there to almost black. His aura burst out of him, glowing a dark green. He threw his head back in a pain and anguish filled scream, that startled everyone in the room. He fixed his implacable gaze on Takami. "If, _**IF**_, I can find a way to prevent them from being so heartlessly violated, would you insure its use to protect all the Sekirei?"

Takami gaped. Here was a young man who had had the single worst upbringing she had ever heard of, let alone seen, and he was willing to do something like this? She was stunned into speechlessness. All she could do was nod.

"DOBBY!" Before the little guy's name was even fully shouted, he had popped in, his sword drawn. He looked around and seeing the looks of shock, sheathed his blade and turned to Harry. "Yes Master Harry?"

"Bring me the book titled _Moste Potente Spells and Potions of Protection_."

Dobby bowed and was back within moments. Harry flipped through the book, and found what he was looking for within a few moments. He turned the book around and pointed to a potion.

Dobby nodded and looked to Takami. "How many unbonded are there Miss Takami?"

She looked around the room and thought aloud for a moment. "One is dead, and there are seven that are currently winged. So one hundred, give or take one or two. That is the most accurate I can be, given the number of Sekirei there are that have been released. Why?"

Harry simply smirked. "The potion of_ licitus vinculum._"

Takami frowned in concentration for a moment, then her eyes widened and she stared at him. "THE POTION OF PERMITTED BONDING? Why would your world have something like that?"

Harry frowned. "There is a...subspecies...known as Veela. They have a similar bonding ability as the Sekirei. This potion is extremely expensive, due to some of the exceedingly rare ingredients contained in it. Ingredients that I currently have access to, due to rather unique connections. The purpose behind the potion is to enable each person who takes it to be able to bond _only with a person of their choosing_. In the magical world there are spells and potions that can control a persons actions, and if the person doing the controlling has a strong enough will, they can force the person under control to do things against their will. This potion, once taken, will negate any control measures. _ANY _control measures. They will retain that ability, to only bond to the person their heart desires, for a year. After that year is up, the potion can only be taken once more before it will no longer work for that person, and becomes poisonous. There is no counter for this potion." He then sat back in his chair.

Takami sat back as well. "What would it take for you to do this for us, and how soon could you have the requisite number of potions made?" She winced at the over eager tone in her voice and her heart sank as she saw the look on his face.

Harry stood and carefully walked around Chiho, to stand directly in front of the fire. He spoke quietly when he answered. "The reason that this potion is so expensive is because of the three key ingredients, of which two have to be suspended in the third. Basilisk venom, phoenix tears, and human blood, freely given."

His head bowed in front of him. "The potion itself only takes one week to brew, and that would give you enough for twenty doses. That isn't the problem though. It's the amount required for those doses. I have only made it once, and that was for a couple of very close friends. Two sisters, who you saw earlier in my memories."

He started to pace in front of the fire.

Miya paled as she figured it out. She stood and walked over to him. "The problem isn't in how long it takes to brew the potion, it is how long it would take to replenish the blood _you_ would have to give in between batches, isn't it?"

Harry stopped and looked at her. "Yes," was his whispered response.

Takami was next to ask. "How much blood would it take per batch, and how much can you _safely_ give at one time? Those would seem to be the next logical questions."

Harry shook his head. "No, the next logical question, granted in this company it would be a moot point, would be if I was willing to give the necessary blood." He fixed a firm, loving gaze in his eyes as he looked around the room at each individual person.

His next response came after he walked over to Tsukiumi, Chiho, and Kazehana, dropped to his knees, and embraced them. His voice came out strangled. "My answer to such a question is simple. If giving my life's blood would keep these innocents from being forcibly violated against their will, I would willingly and _ freely_ give every last drop. The amount needed for each batch though is two pints. I could safely give four pints, but it would take me at least two weeks to be able to safely donate again, and that is even with blood replenishing potions."

He turned to Dobby, who was looking at him patiently. Harry nodded to him, and Dobby quickly disappeared. "He is going to go and start preparing the potion. Fortunately my blood is the last ingredient to be added, on the last day of the brewing process." He kissed all three girls on the forehead and then stood.

Walking over to Takami, he waved his hand, and a sterile needle, IV line, and a two pint sealed jar appeared. Kneeling in front of her, he slowly rolled up his sleeve and muttered a sterilizing spell over the appropriate point. "Will you do the honors?"

Stunned, Takami nodded. She quickly determined the appropriate vessel, and swiftly stuck him. Harry felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned to look at who it was. He looked up into the eyes of Miya. She was in tears, and she loudly whispered, "Why?"

Harry bowed his head. "Kazehana, Tsukiumi, Uzume, Homura, Matsu, you. All of your sisters are about to be unleashed into a cold uncaring world. A world where the unscrupulous and dishonest, the rich and the powerful, the cruel and uncaring, they would all try and force your sisters into bonds of slavery instead of love. Servitude instead of partnership."

He looked back into her eyes, allowing her to see the scars that his own betrayal had left. "You saw the memory I left, where the woman I thought loved me would have done the same to, along with seven other women, only far, far worse. How could I have the ability to stop this from happening to the sisters of the women I love, yet not use it? How could I live with myself, look at myself in the mirror each day, knowing that I denied the sisters of the women I love the same chance that they had? I would be the most evil person I can think of to deny someone something this important, let alone doing it to my own family?"

Takami pulled the needle out of his arm, and he waved his hand over the wound. "_Episkey._" He staggered a bit.

Miya reached for him and steadied him. He then turned and hugged her. He let go of her and held her at arm's length. "It is getting late, and I do not have the strength to transport all of you home. I offer a bed for the night for all of you."

Tsukiumi, Matsu, Homura, and Takami all thanked him and accepted the offer.

Miya looked into his eyes for a long time. She smiled and nodded.

Harry called for Mistey and Ripley. "Please show Miss Matsu, Miss Miya, Miss Takami, and Master Homura to the family bedrooms on the second floor please."

The two elves bowed and showed the four people out. He then turned to the other four and gave them a tired smile. "I have bathing suits that should fit each of you, if you would care to join me in the bath."

Uzume and Kazehana smirked at him and agreed.

Chiho and Tsukiumi both blushed nodded shyly.

Harry stumbled as he turned around, and fell to his knees. He shook his head and mumbled something under his breath. Kaze and Kiumi quickly helped him up.

Chiho walked over to him and looked him in the eye. "Whats wrong Harry?"

He sighed quietly. "It's a combination of the shifting, the emotional overload, and blood loss. Most especially the emotional rollercoaster today has been. Your emotions can supercharge your spells and magic, but at a cost. The higher your emotions run, the more taxing it is on your magic."

He turned to look at Kazehana. "Kaze-chan, I will need your help getting ready for the bath and bed this evening. I would preserve the innocence of the others for now, until they are ready."

Tsukiumi turned his head to look at her. He saw the look in her eyes, and beat her to the punch. He dropped to one knee and took both her hands in his.

"I have gained an appreciation for each one of you this evening. I cannot promise that our lives together will be all roses, unless you are willing to accept the thorns as well as the beauty of the blossoms. I pledge myself to you, that as we gain affection, knowledge of, and love one for the other, that I will take you as my wife. Will you allow me the honor of being your Ashikabi and someday your husband?"

As she nodded her head yes, he slowly pulled on his magic, to form another ring, this time of emeralds and sapphires, embedded in a white gold band. He rose as he slipped the ring on her finger, and the leaned in and kissed her.

He felt the power in his core stabilize, at the same time as he felt her gain her wings. As they ended the kiss, he opened his eyes, to look into her beautiful blue orbs. Just like the previous experience, all he could see in her gaze was love and acceptance. "Thank you, my Ashikabi."

Harry simply shook his head. Then he stopped as a thought struck him. "Dobby."

"Yes Master Harry?"

Harry knelt and hugged the little elf. "Thank you, for everything that the four of you do."

Dobby sniffled as he returned the hug. "No thanks is need Master Harry. The first batch of potion will be ready first thing in the morning."

"You sneaky little bugger. You thought about this before I could."

Dobby just stood there, giggling, as the three women looked at each other. "Harry, what does he mean? They only started it a few minutes ago, and what you said earlier, it would take a week to brew?" inquired Chiho.

Harry smirked. "Magic." He turned back to Dobby. "I need you to go to Fleur and Gabrielle, find out if they still have any doses of the potion left. If so, offer whatever they desire for them."

Dobby nodded. "Also make sure that the runes surrounding the Time Dilation Lab are activated after you get back." Dobby giggled and nodded, then popped out.

Harry stood and faced the women. "Through runic magic, there is a way to, slow down, or speed up the flow of time within a small area. The Time Dilation Lab has the capability of running like normal, or speeding up time to the point of every hour outside the Lab is equal to a month inside." He smirked yet again at the looks of shock on their faces.

He took advantage of their shock, and swept Chiho off her feet, picking her up bridal fashion. He then took off running for the bedroom that she and Uzume shared, the whole while she was shrieking in laughter.

Uzume, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi looked at each other and smiled. They followed behind the two at a more leisurely pace.

Kiumi looked at Uzume, and Kaze. "So what do you two think about the whole idea of having both of them as Ashikabi?"

Kazehana simply smiled. "I kind of like the thought to be honest. I have known about Harry-kun's past for some time, and it just feels right."

Uzume chimed in here. "I may not have known about his past, but the simple kindness and compassion he showed to Chiho," here she brushed a tear away. "It just blew me away, especially after seeing just how cold and loveless his life was growing up. Just the fact that you can see how quickly he has grown to care for us, and is willing to give each of us our heart's desire? That just blows me away."

Kaze grinned lustily at the other two women. "Just wait until you have the opportunity to be intimate with him, and then see how well he blows you away." She then held her hands a distance apart, and watched her two friends eyes bulge out.

They heard Chiho's shrieks cut off, and then heard a loud moan come from upstairs. The three Sekirei looked at each other and ran up to the bedroom, throwing open the door.

They saw Harry laying down on the bed face-down, with Chiho straddling his back and massaging his bare back. What Harry couldn't see was the silent tears she was crying as she ran her hands over the scars on his back. All three of the others gasped, and Harry flipped over.

"What's wrong? We weren't doing anything..." He went from shocked to confused in a short amount of time.

Kazehana and Tsukiumi both knelt at the edge of the bed. "It isn't that we thought you two were doing anything inappropriate, it was the scars on your back."

Harry paled and looked over at Chiho, saw her in tears, and immediately pulled her close. He started rocking her in his arms, whispering softly in her ear. Soon enough he looked down, and she had fallen asleep there in his arms.

He smiled sadly down at her, and laid her in bed. He tucked her in, and motioned for Uzume to come and lay down next to her.

After she laid next to Chiho, and had curled up with her, Harry turned and walked slowly towards his quarters. As soon as he was out of sight, his shoulders slumped, and his frame silently shook, as he quietly cried out his pains, and sorrow at all the things he had suffered through.

As he silently undressed, stripping down to his boxers, he thought about each and every scar, how he had acquired each one, and how he was damned to have anyone who got close to him be affected like this by the horrendous sight. He lay there, eyes closed, lost in his thoughts, until he felt two warm bodies slide into bed on either side of him. He knew without opening his eyes who they were.

"Kiumi-chan, Kaze-chan, how can you stand to look at me, to touch me," he silently whispered.

They wrapped their arms around him and held him as he spoke.

Tsukiumi was the one who answered. "We look at you, and see the scars as marks of honor. Not of the means by which they were acquired, but because of the man who wears them. An honorable man, full of love, compassion, honor, a man who is kind, gentle, and fiercely protective of those who are close to him." She pressed her lips to his eyes after she finished speaking.

Kazehana took her time in responding. "Where you look in the mirror and see a broken, undeserving person, we see a strong, kind, loveable and very deserving man. We see a man who has withstood many things, things that would have long ago broken many a lesser person, and turned them evil. Instead of someone like that, we see a man who has proven that kindness and love will persevere. We love you, Harry-kun, and your actions this night have proven to us beyond a shadow of a doubt of your worthiness of our love." She too kissed his eyes, and she smiled as he opened his eyes to look at them both.

"Please don't leave me. Please don't hurt me. It would break me in ways that I could never fix. Not anymore." With that, he leaned in and kissed each of them. "Kazehana, would you mind holding me from behind? Tsukiumi, would mind if I held you from behind?" Both women smiled and nodded, and soon all three of them were lost to the world of Morpheus.

**A/N: Please read and Review! I would like people's input, as it gives me ideas for the story, as well as helping me to improve my writing skills. Right now the only people who are in Harry's Harem are: Kazehana and Tsukiumi. Chiho is a given, so that is three out of eight wives taken care of. I had someone suggest adding Miya, but I was considering Benitsubasa...**

**Also, I have specific plans for Homura, Musubi, Kusano, and Karasuba. They will not be a part of Harry's Harem. I am open to suggestions though for other women. Thanks to all those who have left reviews, and please continue to do so!**

**One last thing, as I am new to this site, I would appreciate it if someone could help me out with being a beta for me. I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Ace of Ravens**

**PS,**

**Sorry for the repost. Thanks to Blazing Titan for pointing out a MAJOR flaw in my grammar. KUDOS DUDE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Note, I do not own Harry Potter, Sekirei, or anything relating to them. I might wish I did, but if wishes were horses, even beggars would ride...

**The Only Thing I've Ever Wanted... **

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Parseltongue**_"

_Previously:_

_"Please don't leave me. Please don't hurt me. It would break me in ways that I could never fix. Not anymore." With that, he leaned in and kissed each of them. "Kazehana, would you mind holding me from behind? Tsukiumi, would mind if I held you from behind?" Both women smiled and nodded, and soon all three of them were lost to the world of Morpheus._

Chapter 4: New Allies, New Family Members...

Harry woke slowly the next morning. As he opened his eyes, he found himself looking through a veil of iridescent black, and golden blonde hair. As he came around completely, he realized that he was laying on his back, with Tsukiumi on his right shoulder, and Kazehana on his left. And they were giggling. When he finally realized that there were two hands on his manhood, and for some unexplainable reason, his boxers weren't on.

***LEMON BEGINS***

He moaned as they realized he was awake, and he leaned in to kiss Kiumi, followed by kissing Kaze. He winked at her, then nodded over to Kiumi. She smiled and giggled, as she understood that he wanted to give Kiumi the same treatment he had her the previous morning. Harry swiftly rolled over so that he was resting his hips in between Kiumi's legs, and kissed her deeply. As he ran his hands across her cheeks and down across her already erect nipples, she gasped into his mouth. He gently dueled her tongue as he cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples in between his calloused fingers.

Breaking off the kiss, he turned sideways in the enormous bed, and licked, kissed, and nibbled his way to her nipples. He suckled on her, ravishing her with his tongue, as he slowly worked one of his hands down into her knickers. Once he was there he simply listened to her groans, taking his time. Then it was his own turn to groan as he felt a warm mouth engulf his rock-hard cock. He moved his other hand to Kaze's chest and squeezed one of her tits, rolling her nipples around.

Harry rolled onto his back, pulling the gorgeous blonde with him, and spreading her legs, he voraciously attacked her dripping cunt. He stuck to the lips and traced circles around her clit, as she whimpered and moaned above him. "Kiumi, come on down here, let me show you what our Harry-kun likes." All he could do in response to her hands moving was moan into the pussy in front of him. He then looked down and watched as Kiumi tentatively licked the head, and then slowly swallowed as much of his cock as she could into her mouth. It took every last ounce of his willpower not to simply start thrusting into her mouth.

"Oh...Gods, Yes..." Harry groaned as she continued. He smirked and tugged Kaze to where he could get at her as well, and then pictured a snake in his mind. He alternated speaking into each of their cunts, basically whispering sweet nothings.

_**"Oh my beloved, cum for me, cum for me now."**_

_**"My beautiful wife, my sexy angel."**_

It wasn't very long at all before he had his two beautiful angels turned into two piles of extremely well sated womanly goo. As they came down from the high of their orgasms, Kiumi was relaxed enough that she managed to suck most of Harry's nine inch length down her throat, and started humming. Right before he came, he pulled out of her throat, "Tsukiumi...I'm...I..cumming!"

She groaned in contentment as he filled her mouth multiple times. She swallowed almost all of it, but saved enough to share with Kaze. Harry laid there and watched the erotic sight, almost capable of getting aroused again as he moaned at the sight. He crawled up to them, willing a refreshing spell into being, and then kissing each of his angels.

***LEMON ENDS***

"Good morning to you my loves."

Together they managed to chorus, "Good morning Harry-kun."

He smiled and laughed. "I think it's time to get up. I am going to shower alone, otherwise we might not get anything accomplished."

He quickly showered, and got dressed. Once he came back into the bedroom, he found a potions belt with thirty five of the potions he needed to give to Takami. As he dressed, he found that he enjoyed the comfort that the _hakama _presented and decided on just a light jacket over his chest, instead of the _haori_. He walked downstairs, a smile on his lips, and warm feeling inside. He quickly gathered that they were the only ones up and awake at this hour, and went to the kitchen to find Winky and Mistey.

"Good morning, Winky, Mistey. How are you two this morning?" They both smiled and bowed. "We are good this morning. What would you like this morning?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Traditional French breakfast, instead of coffee, tea. Just make sure it's ready when everyone comes down." They both bowed and started getting everything ready. He turned and walked back into the dining area and sat down. He was writing up the training schedule for Chiho, when Miya and Takami came downstairs. He allowed Miya to pass, and handed off the potions belt to Takami.

"What's this?"

"The potions you need."

Takami simply stood there, confused. "I thought you said it would take a week!"

Harry smirked as he continued to write. "Magic," was his one word response.

Miya smiled and shook her head. "Takami, you can't expect a magician to give away all his secrets."

She grinned, and sat down. "So what's on your schedule for today?" Her phone rang at that point. "Hello? Yes, what's wrong?"

"Damn that idiot. Alright, hang on a second." She turned to Harry, "Can I give a couple of Sekirei directions on how to get here?" Harry nodded and continued on with what he was doing. Takami proceeded to give them directions, and then hung up the phone. "Sorry about that. I just can't catch a break these days, but thanks to these, I should be a little better off." Harry shrugged and smiled. "Believe me, when you have everyone clamoring about how you are the Chosen One, who needs to go and defeat a Dark Lord, I can totally comprehend your situation."

Homura, Chiho, and Uzume all came down at the same time. As Chiho walked by, Harry rose, and then bowed. "Chiho, I am so very sorry about last night. I didn't mean to upset you by my reaction, can you forgive me?"

Chiho put both hands on his shoulders, and let him stand up straight. She then kissed his cheeks, and rested her cheek against his chest as she embraced him. As she felt his arms come around her, she couldn't help the feelings of safety, comfort, and home that hit her. "I have talked with Kazehana and Tsukiumi, and heard what they told you last night. I need to tell you that I agree with every word. I also wanted to let you know that there is nothing to forgive."

Harry squeezed her gently and then helped her sit. He took her hand in his and simply held it. "Thank you. You are looking better today, how do you feel?"

She smiled. "I feel absolutely wonderful, thanks to you." Harry blushed slightly and then dished her up some food. "Try some crepes, they are easy on the stomach yet filling." He cut off a corner of one, and held it up for her. All he could hear now was everyone around him teasing him. "Awww."

Harry shook his head. He knew that he would never hear the end of this one. Chiho smiled cheekily and took the bite, and closed her eyes to savor the moment. "Alright Kaze, Kiumi, and Uzume. Come sit down and join us." The three giggling women floated by, and sat down. Conversation was light throughout breakfast, and everyone was quite chipper.

Harry got up and walked over to where Miya and Homura sat. He pulled out two potions vials, and set one in front of Miya, the next in front of Homura. "This is the potion. I give it to you freely, as freely as my life's blood was spilled to make it." He bowed and then waited.

Miya took hers first, and looked up at him, somewhat astonished. "I was not expecting it to taste so pleasant." Homura reacted quite similarly.

Harry smirked at them and then chuckled, "There are a few potions that I have experimented with to make them taste better as well as be effective. The only thing I added was essence of strawberry." He turned to Chiho. "Sorry love, but nothing I have tried has worked yet with the nutrient potions." He gave her an apologetic smile, and she simply smiled and blew him a kiss.

Dobby popped in and tugged on Harry's shirt. He leaned down and listened, and his face became cold quickly. "Everyone please sit tight, it would appear that I have something to take care of." Harry stormed out of the room, his shirt billowing in an unseen breeze.

Everyone could hear the ice in his voice as he spoke to someone. The conversation started off with nothing being clearly heard, but that changed quickly as Harry's voice quickly rose.

"I don't bloody well _CARE_ how sorry you are! I have left England, and am currently happy, _TRULY_ happy, for the first bloody time in my life! You had your shot at me, and you damn near broke me! You don't get another shot! NO! NO! You can sit there and cry your crocodile tears for someone else, you betraying, backstabbing, lying, thieving whore! Yes! I meant every word of it! Do you know how bloody close I came to just offing myself? And all because of _YOU!_ I don't want to ever hear from you again!"

There was a brief lull, and then if before there was ice in his voice, his voice now could freeze the very blood in a person's veins.

**"I, Hadrian James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Emrys-LeFey, do hereby ban Hermione No-Name, no matter what her surname is ever again, from contacting myself or those I consider family or friends. I do also declare her an enemy of My House and Family, declaring Blood Feud upon her and her line until it ends as punishment for the violation of her life debt to me. **_**SO I SAY, SO MOTE IT BE!"**_

Then there was a knock at the door. Harry was gone for a couple moments, and then came back. "Takami, I do believe you were waiting for some people? They're here now." Takami paled slightly.

"Please tell me you showed them to the sitting room?" Then she caught a glimpse of the one person she had hoped wouldn't have come.

Miya moved ever so slightly, then recalled in whose home she was in, and spoke in a neutral tone. "Karasuba, what exactly brings you here?"

Takami walked over to Harry and started to explain about the Discipline Squad, and also about the nuclear bomb that was the heart of the problem between Miya and Karasuba.

Karasuba smiled evilly, and walked into the room, followed by Benitsubasa, who was carrying a young girl named Kusano, and Heihane. Karasuba walked towards Miya, and chuckled. "Well, well, Miya. Never expected to see you here. Nor the drunk..."

**CRACK! **

Harry slammed his open palm down on the table. "You will speak respectfully in my home, or not at all."

Karasuba simply laughed. "And just who do you think you are talking to, monkey?"

"You've gotten your only warning." Harry raised his hand above his head, and with a surge of his aura, his blade appeared in his hand. "I don't give a damn if you are the bleeding Empress of Japan, no one disrespects those who I call family or friend."

With the blink of an eye, he silently apparated, and appeared right behind her, with his drawn blade touching her throat. "Do you understand me now?"

She glared at him. "You honestly believe that I am going to fall for some stupid smoke and mirrors crap? I don't think so." She made a move towards her own blade and quickly felt the touch of a dagger touching her hand. She stopped moving altogether.

Harry leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Go ahead. Draw your sword. I _promise _you it will be the last thing you ever do on this Earth alive. Still believe this all just smoke and mirrors now?"

"No," she whispered.

"I think you get the picture now, don't you."

Karasuba paled. She swallowed slightly, and nodded.

Harry pulled the blade back and sheathed it. "Don't try my patience, it is non-existent for the day." He them walked away, and left the room.

Benitsubasa looked at Takami. "Just who the hell is that?" Her voice was curious, but held a bit of lust in it.

Takami smiled. "He is a friend of all Sekirei. He created this potion, at great cost and enormous personal expense, for each of the unwinged Sekirei. Once taken, it will allow only the person who is destined to be with them to wing them." All three of them looked around stunned.

Miya stood at this point and walked over to Karasuba. "That man has been through a living hell. He has dealt with worse betrayal than anything you and I have done to each other. If he can give so much of himself, and ask for NOTHING in return, can you and I bury this argument?"

Karasuba stared after Harry for a few moments. "I never would have expected something like that to happen." She turned to Miya. "Before I answer, I would like an honest reply to one question of mine." Miya nodded. Karasuba looked around the room, and focused on Chiho. "You. Would he really have killed me?"

Chiho nodded. "With all the betrayal and lies he has had to deal with, to have entered into his home, insulted one of his Sekirei, and then to insult him? In a heartbeat."

Karasuba nodded. Turning back to Miya, she gave an apologetic smile. "I never would have thought that you would have been the one to attempt to bury this. I accept." Miya opened her arms. Karasuba hesitated for a moment, then slowly hugged Miya. "It's good to have my sister back."

While watching this, Benitsubasa handed Kusano over to Takami, and slipped out unnoticed. She wanted to know who the man was who could do what had never been previously done to Karasuba. As soon as she left the room, she closed her eyes, and followed her heart. She walked back the way she came, and found herself outside, heading around the side of the house. Once she arrived, she sat down, stunned at the sight in front of her.

Harry had left the room absolutely furious. He shifted into his jaguar form as soon as he was out of sight, and sprinted out the front doors. As soon as he was clear, he leapt up into the air and shifted again, into his dragon form. He flew around for about a half hour before he started soaring high up into the air, and then stooping, like a peregrine falcon. Each time he would spread his wings at the last possible second, and pull up with his talons just barely touching the grass.

He wasn't worried about anyone noticing him, as he had placed nigh unpenetrable notice-me-not wards for his animagus forms around the manor.

Benitsubasa watched as the fearsome dragon let out a roar-scream, followed by a ten meter long blast of emerald green flames. She gazed at him flying, sounding so free and carefree. She sighed and lay back in the grass. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, he was gone. She sat up, and looked around, trying to figure out where he had disappeared to. She jumped when she heard a chuckling sound behind her.

"He's quite impressive, isn't he?" Kazehana spoke softly as she walked up and took a seat next to her. Benitsubasa nodded and turned back to watch the dragon appear from above the clouds in a near vertical dive. The dragon landed in front of them, rumbling in his chest like an enormous purring cat. Benitsubasa cocked her head a bit as she watched the interaction between Kazehana and the dragon. It was almost like they were talking through eye contact,or something.

Harry chuckled as he watched the wheels turning in her head. _"Kaze-hime, is it just me, or have I attracted yet another Sekirei?"_

_"No, it's not just you. Be careful though, she has a tendency to act first, think later."_

_"Ahhh. Would you like to fly with me, my dearest one? I have something I want to talk to you about."_

_"Only if we bring her up with us. I think it would be good for everyone involved." _

Harry nodded. Kazehana walked over to Benitsubasa. "Come with me. He wants us to come and fly with him."

She looked from Kaze, to the dragon, and back again. "Are you sure?"

Kazehana smiled and nodded. "I flew from here to Miya's and back on his neck yesterday. As did everyone else that was in the dining room, except for Uzume and Chiho." She looked at the dragon for a long moment. Then nodded and stood.

"Let's do this before I lose my nerve." Kazehana laughed and then leapt nimbly up and sat down.

Benitsubasa followed suit, and settled in behind her.

Turning around, Harry leapt into the air, gaining height rapidly, and then shot off like an arrow to the southeast, heading straight for Tokyo Bay. Within minutes, they were flying over the water, and he slowly flew lower, until his wings were throwing up spray from the water. Both the ladies were whooping and hollering. It was times like these that really lifted his spirits. He sighed, leaving a stream of fire coming out of his mouth.

_"Kaze-chan. I need an honest answer. If I were to propose to Chiho like I did to you, would it offend either of you for me to actually use my mother's engagement ring? Both of your rings are based on hers, it's just that I would like to remove the taint I would associate with __**her**__."_

Kazehana thought about it for a few minutes. _"That would depend. I take it that you had forgotten about the ring and it's taint until this morning?"_

Hanging his head a bit, Harry replied in the affirmative. _"I'm sorry, Kaze-hime. I really am."_

She almost wept at the genuine and heartfelt regret in his voice. _"Harry-kun, my love. Please don't be sad. It's ok, I think that she would be thrilled, and I know that Kiumi-chan loves her ring just as much as I love mine."_

Benitsubasa was having an amazing time. She was actually flying on a real dragon. The only thing that perplexed her was how friendly Kazehana was with the dragon. She watched as she leaned down and kissed the dragon on the brow. She shrugged it off, simply enjoying the freedom of flying in the air. A little while later, they were landing back at his house. She was smiling and giggling as she jumped down. She waited for Kazehana to dismount and immediately hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Can I get a little bit of that action?"

Benitsubasa was surprised, and spun around. Standing there where the dragon had been was _him._ "Where did you come from?"

Harry laughed and shifted into the jaguar, and rubbed up against her legs, rumbling loudly. From there he jumped into the air and shifted into his royal phoenix. He sang a song of love, and happiness, of the simple joys in life. He landed on Benitsubasa's shoulder, and rubbed his head against her cheek.

He then saw Chiho and Tsukiumi standing near the spot where they had took off from. He flew over towards them and shifted in the air again, back into his dragon form. Letting out another roar-scream, he shifted one last time, and landed flat on his feet. He reached out and took both their arms, and walked over to Kazehana and Benitsubasa. "Ladies, it's a lovely day for flying is it not?"

All four of them burst out laughing. Once their laughter had died down, Benitsubasa spoke up. "I wasn't imagining Kazehana talking to the dragon was I."

Harry shook his head.

She chuckled and shook her head. "What are you?"

Harry cocked his head and smiled. "I am power. Power enough to keep you warm during an arctic winter. Power enough to freeze the blood in your veins if you were to hurt me or mine. I am a Mage. What you have seen this morning is what my kind refer to as the animagus transformation. Almost everyone who has a form only have one. I am what is known as a multi-animagus, which basically means if I can picture an animal completely, I can shift into it."

Benitsubasa nodded and chewed on her lip. "Could you do one for me?" He nodded. She whispered into his ear for a moment, and he leaned back from her for a moment.

"Really?"

She nodded.

Harry stood up straight and cracked his back. He gave Kiumi and Kaze a quick peck on the lips, and Chiho one on each cheek. She mock-pouted at him, and he chuckled. He leaned in and spoke so only she could hear him. "Later, I promise." Chiho smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

He then shifted into a snake, a rather large King Cobra. Harry slithered over to Benitsubasa, and looked up at her. _"I can speak to you in your mind as long as we maintain eye contact. At least until I give you your wings, if that is what you desire. Anyway, if you will set your arm down I can climb up and wrap around your shoulders."_

Benitsubasa blushed. Had she been that obvious? A quick glance left and then right to look at her two sisters who were already bonded swiftly confirmed this. She turned and started heading back into the house, leaving the three women behind her laughing. They hurriedly followed after her, eager to see what Harry was up to.

Karasuba was nothing short of stunned. She had never had anything like this happen to her ever before. As she listened to Miya and Takami, she began to understand that she had allowed her arrogance to almost be the end of her. She sat down and started thinking over everything that she had learned.

Miya was worried about Harry. As she looked around the room, she noticed that most of the faces had looks of concern on their face. Then she noticed that there was a face missing.

Benitsubasa.

She quickly got Kazehana's attention and motioned for her to go and look for her, and prayed that she hadn't exacerbated an already deadly situation.

Kazehana whispered in Kiumi's and Chiho's ears, and they nodded. The three women rose and left the room, hoping to find both the people they were looking for in one piece.

Takami gave one of the potions to Ku, who looked at her inquisitively. "It will help protect you from bad people, Ku. Plus it tastes like strawberries." She giggled and drank it, beaming at the taste.

Takami handed over the potions to Heihane and Karasuba.

Heihane shrugged and took it, then drained it in one go.

Karasuba simply stared at the vial, and then looked Takami in the eye. "You trust this man?" she asked.

Takami nodded. "He figured out the illness that Chiho was suffering from, and healed her, saving Uzume in the process. He helped Tsukiumi when he didn't need to. He is a man of honor, a warrior after your own heart. I trust him with my life."

Karasuba nodded, then popping the lid off the vial, she drank the potion. Today was a day for many a strange occurence.

**-Scene Break-**

Halfway across the city, another dark-haired young man was thinking the same thing. He had been frustrated yet again by his failure yet again, to pass the University entrance exam. He wandered about on auto-pilot, thinking about how much of a disappointment he was becoming to his mother.

Minato Sahashi was quite depressed, and it showed in the lack of attention he was showing to his surroundings. He never heard the feminine voice cry out in warning, and before he knew it, he was nose deep in some woman's knickers.

"I'm so terribly sorry, Sir," was what he heard as he came out of his shock.

He looked in front of him, and was stunned into a speechless state by the beauty in front of him.

She waved a hand in front of him. Judging from his lack of response, that he must be in shock. She then took him by the hand and quickly took off, escaping from the two women who had been chasing her.

Once he finally snapped out of it, he realized that they were somehow in his neighborhood. He invited her up, and sat down to speak with her. Before long he found out about the Sekirei plan, that she was a Sekirei, and that she thought that he was her Ashikabi.

Being the shy young man that he was, he couldn't believe how this one gorgeous female would choose him, but he decided to go with it.

"So, Musubi, right?"

She nodded and beamed in happiness. "Yes, I'm number 88, a fist type."

He nodded. "So all I have to do to wing you is kiss you. Then it is my responsibility to provide for us, kinda like we are a couple, right?"

She blushed, still smiling as she nodded again.

He sighed. Figures that his first ever relationship would just hit him out of nowhere. Minato looked into her eyes and leaned forward.

Musubi leaned into him, and once their lips met, she was in heaven. This feeling was indescribable, and she felt in her heart that he truly was her Ashikabi.

Minato opened his eyes to see her wings emerge from her back. He then closed his eyes again, and he too felt the wonderful blissful feelings. Now he only had to figure out where they were going to live.

**-SCENE BREAK-**

Harry was very highly amused. He was currently in the form of a King Cobra of over two meters in length, and he was currently draped over Benitsubasa's shoulders. This would be interesting to watch.

He laid there and waited for the first person to notice, and he didn't have to wait long at all.

Miya saw him first and her eyes shot open wide in shock. She gasped out loud before realizing who it was.

_"Hi there Miya, figured out who it was, did you?"_ He chuckled mentally.

She sighed and shook her head. "Boys will be boys," she said under her breath.

While he initially figured he would get the biggest reaction from Heihane, he quickly found out that he was wrong.

Almost _dead_ wrong, as it turned out.

Karasuba went for her weapon as she stood and turned fluidly. She almost got the chance to draw it before Miya stayed her hand. She shook her head at Karasuba, and motioned for her to wait.

Harry smiled and moved from Benitsubasa's shoulder to the edge of the table, then shifted back to his normal form. "It was the eyes, wasn't it Miya."

She nodded and giggled. "Yes, Harry, I was almost ready to do something similar to what Karasuba here tried to do, when I noticed those lovely green eyes of yours." She laughed as she got him to blush.

"Well thank you for that Miya-chan." He smirked as he got her to blush, even it it was only slightly. "Any questions Karasuba, Heihane?"

They looked at each other and then back at him. They both nodded.

Takami's phone rang, and as she looked down at the number, she excused herself.

Harry looked around the room, smiling as he did so. Then he unleashed his aura to its full potential. His voice deepened as he spoke.

"I am power. Power enough to kill with a gesture, a word. I am what you would call a Mage." He pulled his power back under control. "I am also an Ashikabi, Kazehana and Tsukiumi are my Sekirei, and will eventually become my wives." He pulled the two of them into a tight embrace, and kissed each of them, allowing their wings to flare out.

At this point Takami walked back into the room. "Harry, I need a favor."

Harry looked at her and nodded. "Ask away."

"I have two children. Minato, who is 18, and Yukari, who is 17." She took a breath. "My son recently failed his third attempt to get into University, where he was wanting to get into economics and financial classes. On top of that, he just bonded with a Sekirei of his own, Number 88, Musubi, and he will get kicked out of his apartment because of a clause in the contract. I was wondering if they could stay here for a while, because he _kindofdoesn'tknowwhoIworkfor..._"

Harry sighed and rested his hand in his chin. He was wondering just how he could manage to turn this around.

"Ok, two questions for you, and then I will have an answer for you."

"Shoot."

"First, what are the odds that both of your children will end up bonding to Sekirei, and not just your son?"

She sighed. "At this point, given the nature of my job, and the fact that it just happened to my son? I would say it's a given at this point."

"Ok, question number two. Think really hard before answering this one, because it will directly impact how much, if at all, I am able to assist either of your children at this point. Is the reason you haven't told them about your real job due to a lack of trust in them?"

She flushed for a moment before responding. "Ok, I can see why you told me to think about it first. My first response was to rip your head off, but I can see why you would ask it that way. No, it isn't because of any lack of trust in them. It's because I don't trust their father."

Harry sat there deep in thought for a moment. "Does anyone in this room know who their father is? As in knowing that he is their father?" She nodded and glance over at Miya.

"Miya, Takami, will you step outside with me please?"

Both of them nodded and walked out with him.

As soon as they were in the study, Harry cast the strongest privacy charms he could over the room. "Ok, nothing that is said here will go anywhere, but I need to know. Is Hiroto Minaka their father?"

Both women paled and sat down. "How did you know?"

Harry growled low in his throat, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't. I made an educated guess, based on the few people who have any power in this region, and who were near the appropriate age. That and reading your body language were the only clues I needed."

"So will this affect your decision in a bad way?" Takami asked with a worried look.

"No. I will aid both of your children if they both end up bonded. As far as your son is considered, I may have a way for him to gain the education he wants, and even a job so that he won't feel like he is free-loading." Harry explained how the goblins were wanting him to find someone here that he could employ to manage his investments, as well as to diversify his portfolio into the Muggle world.

By the time he was done explaining, Takami was near tears. How on earth had she and all the Sekirei gotten so fortunate?

Harry simply smiled at her. "Go and make the arrangements. I will have the elves prepare a suite for them. I need to speak with Miya for a moment."

Miya looked up at him, a questioning gaze in her eyes. He shook his head and motioned for her to wait.

Takami thanked him, and let him know that she would take the other three Sekirei with her.

"Actually, let Benitsubasa stay, and if you would, please send her in here."

She nodded and left the room. She headed into the dining room and gathered up Heihane and Karasuba, then they left.

A few minutes later, he heard a gentle knock on the door. "Come in please Benitsubasa."

She entered and took seat next to Miya.

Harry took a seat across from them. "Now I would like an honest answer, and no I am not trying to embarrass either of you. After bonding with two Sekirei, I have felt my magic sing around two others. Those two being the two of you. My question is, do either of you feel the same pull towards me?"

Benitsubasa blushed, and Miya hung her head.

Harry sighed and steepled his fingers in front of him. "There is nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of. By now both of you should know that I would never force myself on either of you."

He stood and walked forward so that he could kneel between them. "Miya, in the short amount of time we have known each other, I have gotten to know you a little, and will admit to having come to care for you quite a bit. I would be honored if you chose to join my family in reality." He squeezed her hands in his own.

Releasing her hands, he turned to Benitsubasa. "Benitsubasa, I have only met you today, and the pull on my magic, as well as my attraction to you, are both quite strong. I would prefer to get to know you better, but I would like to extend the same offer to you as well." He gently took her hands and squeezed them as well, before letting go and standing.

"I will let you two discuss this between yourselves. Don't rush into any decision, and know that I will not be upset either way, as you are still sisters to my Sekirei, and that means that I will still look out for you both." With that, he turned and walked back out of the study.

Harry walked back out into the living room, where everyone had gravitated to after Karasuba, Heihane, and Takami had left. He sat there and just soaked in the positive emotions in the room. It was almost possible to reach out and touch them.

He opened his eyes when someone sat down in his lap. He looked into a beautiful pair of hazel-green eyes and he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Chiho smiled at him and snuggled into his chest, putting the top of her head just under his chin. "Perfect now. Is everything ok?"

Pressing his lips against the crown of her head, he nodded.

Sighing in contentment, she pulled back a little and looked up at him. "There's something on your mind though, isn't there."

He looked down at her, amazed at her perceptive nature. "Yes there is." He gazed around the room, taking in the looks on everyone's faces. It was a perfect moment, and he decided against passing it up at this point.

He gently pulled her off his lap,and into the chair, as he knelt in front of her. He summoned a small, black velvet box to him. "I know that we have only known each other for a very short time, and I don't normally move this quickly, but I can't think of a better time to ask this. Chiho Hidaka, I would be honored beyond measure if you would accept this ring, which was last worn by my mother, and accept me as your future husband. Will you marry me?"

As he opened the ring box, she looked down at the ring. It was a stunning oval cut diamond, surrounded on either side by tear-drop emeralds, and on the inside was an engraving: _"Forever and Always."_

She looked up into his eyes, and she could see his honesty, compassion and love burning there deep in his soul. "Yes. I will marry you, Harry." She then extended her hand to allow him to put the ring on her finger.

He did so, and then wrapped her in his arms, lifting her in the air and spinning her around. He set her back down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Chiho-hime."

She shook her head at him. "Thank you, Harry-kun. Thank you for a second chance at life. Thank you for all the kindness, concern, and love you have shown both myself and Uzume. Most of all, thank you for being you." She rose up on tiptoe and kissed him gently once more.

Harry sat back down, and pulled her into his lap. "So I have a question for everyone. What are your unique abilities? I may be able to teach you some of my magic to augment your powers, and possibly give you a few new moves."

Kazehana went first. "Wind, that is my ability."

After she went, everyone else followed in short order. Harry learned about each of their abilities in general. Homura had fire, Tsukiumi had water, Uzume had veil based attacks, Miya was a swordmaster, Matsu was a wiz with Technology, and Benitsubasa was a fist type.

Harry ran his hands through Chiho's hair as he thought about everyone's abilities. "Ok, I can help everyone here except Uzume without seeing there particular styles." He turned to Uzume. "I would need to see some of your style before I could say one way or another."

He then looked at Matsu. "I'm assuming that if you are good with technology, that you are a fair shot with modern weapons, am I right?

She blushed and nodded.

Looking at Chiho, he smiled. "You I will be able to teach a whole lot more, and I am quite intrigued to see what your unique abilities are. Would you like to see for yourself?"

She nodded happily.

He summoned a quill and some parchment, as well as an athame, and muttered a couple quick spells. "I need you to prick your finger and drip three drops of blood on the parchment."

She took the dagger from him and pricked her finger, and let the drops of blood fall where they were needed.

Harry then healed her finger and made the dagger return where it came from. He then sat there with her and waited for the parchment to fill.

He was totally unprepared for what they saw.

_**Chiho Hidaka**_

_**Parents: Chikoyo Sanada, (Mother) Hanzo Hidaka, (Father)**_

_**ABILITIES:**_

_**Charms Mistress**_

_**Potions Mistress**_

_**DADA Prodigy**_

_**Healing Arts Mistress**_

_**Runes Prodigy**_

_**Animagus**_

_**Mage Sight**_

Harry let out a low whistle. "Wow, that's a pretty impressive list." He then squeezed her close for a minute.

then looked around the room. "So who wants to go and train for six months, and still be back in time for dinner tonight?"

**-SCENE BREAK-**

Miya and Benitsubasa sat there in stunned silence for a couple of minutes after Harry left the room. They looked at each other and chuckled. "What do you think about this whole situation?"

Benitsubasa shrugged. "I honestly don't know what to think. I have been so out of it from the beginning of today that I am kind of at a loss to know what to think at this point."

Miya smiled and nodded. "I know what you mean. It was like this for me two days ago." She then related the tale of Harry blowing her door in, and then bringing Tsukiumi in, and their first ever ride on a dragon.

Benitsubasa couldn't help but laugh. She was absolutely floored by what she had seen and heard this young man was capable of. "I saw a few scars on him earlier, what happened to him?"

Miya sobered quickly, and was in tears after telling Benitsubasa everything that they had seen and heard about his youth.

Benitsubasa was furious. Crying her eyes out, and screaming about how she was going to go to England and hunt these people down and hurt them in various horrible ways.

Miya was certain that if she herself didn't feel that it would accomplish anything positive, that she would be right there alongside her, helping administer their just desserts. She then told Benitsubasa this, which got her to calm down quite a bit, and even got her to laugh a bit.

Miya then bit her lip in uncertainty. She knew in her heart that her husband would want this for her. For her to be able to move on and find someone to be happy with. It was just that her head was arguing the point. It was most disconcerting, especially when you took into consideration that poor Harry was going to be hen-pecked by the time it was all said and done. Eight wives was one thing, but she honestly didn't think that it would end there, given how kind, loving and noble he was. She honestly wouldn't put it past him to end up having a dozen or more by the time it was over and done with.

Benitsubasa was of similar mind in regards to the whole eight wives thing. On the one hand, the young man's aura just screamed protective, caring, affectionate, and kind. On the other hand though, he had the stance of a warrior. Of a man who would kick in the gates of hell, piss on the fires there to put them out, and all just to take care of business. She knew that given the choice, she would be right there by his side. That's when she knew, for good or bad, that she had made her decision.

She looked over at Miya, and could tell the battle that was raging between the woman's heart and mind. She had never been much of a thinker, and was far more adept at following her heart, even if it did land her in hot water nine times out of ten.

"Miya, all I can say at this point to help, is the exact opposite of every time you would tell me to use my head. Follow your heart. It won't lead you astray in circumstances like this."

Miya nodded and smiled. "I think you are finally taking my advice to heart then. Especially to be able to give me such sage wisdom."

They both stood, and walked out of the study, both their minds made up. They walked out in time to hear Harry's question about going and training for six months and still being home in time for dinner that night.

Harry smiled as he looked around and saw many different looks throughout the room. He smirked and explained for everyone that didn't already know about the Time Dilation Lab. He explained that there was a whole wing beyond that door, that came complete with bedrooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, dueling room, gym, and even a pool.

Everyone was pretty stoked about the opportunity, especially once Harry explained that the only actual gain in age was in mental age, not physical age.

"So everyone's in agreement then?" He looked around and saw nods all the way around. "One last question. Do we want to start this evening or start off in the morning, bright and early?"

Everyone was in agreement to start it off the next morning. Harry nodded. "Ok then. Dobby, Winky."

They popped in. "Yes Master Harry?"

"Hey guys. Here is what I need. I need a room prepared for Benitsubasa, and another for a couple. Miss Takami's son and his bonded Sekirei will be here later this evening." He turned and looked at Miya.

"Miya, Ku, is it ok if you girls room together?" He received two nods. Smiling, he turned back to Dobby and Winky.

"Ok that about does it. One last thing, if you haven't already gotten it ready. Could you please stock the Time Lab for twenty people for a six month stay?"

Both of them giggled and nodded. "Is already done, the Time Room, that is, Master Harry."

Harry smiled and chuckled. "I don't even want to know what I would do without you two." The two elves popped out.

He then turned back to everyone else. "Now go and relax for a couple of hours. Dinner will be ready around 7, so go and pick up a book in the library, go workout in the gym, whatever floats your boat. I will be in here with Miya and Benitsubasa." Chiho caught his eye for a moment. "And of course Chiho as well if she so desires," as he watched her nod.

At that, everyone wandered out of the living room, with the exception of the three previously mentioned. Harry waved at the love seat and extended it into a couch that would fit three people comfortably. He plopped down in the middle and patted both cushions one either side of him.

Chiho grinned and plopped down in his lap, while Benitsubasa sat on his right, Miya sat on his left. "So what did you want to talk about Harry-kun."

"Well first and foremost, I wanted to let Miya and Benitsubasa know about you and I." He then held up her left hand so that they could see the ring. Miya and Benitsubasa both smiled from ear to ear and hugged the girl.

"The other thing I wanted to discuss involves Miya and Benitsubasa, as well as indirectly Uzume." He took a deep breath. "First, I take it from the expressions on your faces, that you came to some kind of decision."

Miya and Benitsubasa looked at each other and the younger woman nodded to Miya, telling her to take the lead here.

Miya looked at Harry and sighed. "We both agreed we need to follow our hearts, and if you would have us, we would like for you to take us as your Sekirei, and eventually your wives." She looked down at her feet as she finished, worried about what his reaction would be.

He smiled gently at both of them, then turned towards Miya. He curled one finger and gently tugged upward on her chin. "Miya, I know that this whole situation is very far from the norm, and I am just as confused with some of the way things have gone, just as much if not more so than some of you. I accept, but I will offer my pledge to both of you in front of as many of the others as possible. I will not have it said that I think of you two any less than any of the others, nor will I have it said that I am ashamed of you. Ok?"

He looked over at Benitsubasa, and then back to Miya. Both were smiling, and pleased as could be.

Now he turned to Chiho. "I'm a little worried about how this is going to change things between you, me and Uzume. I would have pledged myself like I have to the others, but I don't feel the same connection, as I have to all the others. I do have a solution to this, and wanted to run it by you and Miya, since you two seem to know her the best."

He rubbed his forehead, and sighed. "When I marry each of you, not only will you be raised in status in my society back home, but each of you will receive a different one of my surnames. There is an exceedingly rare, at least these days it is, practice, where a man takes on a consort in addition to the main wife. The way it would work is that she would share the same surname that you would take, and would be a lesser wife in name only. There is no difference in my heart, as you are all equal." He looked at her and Miya, just to get a gauge on what they were thinking.

He turned and looked at Benitsubasa, "I'm sorry Beni-chan, I don't mean to throw so much at you all at once. Forgive me?"

She smiled and shook her head. "For a chance to have everything I have ever wanted in a partner? I would be a fool to pass this up. So I have to get used to sharing my man. Big deal. At least I know I will get a fair amount of attention, and I don't have to worry about being stuck with a gay man, or even worse, having someone force themselves on me that I could never like, let alone ever care for. There's nothing to forgive, Harry-kun."

He smiled in return then turned to Chiho. "What do you think, Chiho? Would she be offended by something like this?"

Chiho stared into space. She shook her head after a minute or two. "No, I don't think that she would. First and foremost, I know that she has developed some rather deep feelings for you, based on your actions towards her sisters, as well as rescuing me from the brink death. No, I don't think that she would have any issues with it at all."

Harry turned to Miya and looked at her inquisitively. She smiled back at him. "Harry-kun, I think that you worry too much. I agree with Chiho. I mean, look at it from our perspective. Here is a young, good-looking man, who is willing to open his heart and life to a group of young women who he doesn't even know. He is kind, giving, loving, and fiercely protective of those he cares about." She stopped and grinned a little slyly. "Not to mention he's quite virile as well. Now you take all that into consideration, plus the fact that there are almost one hundred of us out there unwinged? I think that you will be hard pressed to stop at eight wives and one consort, Harry-kun."

At the sight of his deep red cheeks, all three women looked at him and started giggling madly. He blushed even harder, and then started chuckling himself.

_'These minxes are going to be the death of me yet,'_ he thought to himself.

"Well in that case, we will see how things go once we are inside the Time Room in the morning. Sound good?" The answer he got was three women nodding at him.

He then nodded and made to stand up. "Well you three go ahead and relax. I have a few things I need to set up before we go through with this in the morning." He gave Chiho a peck on the lips, Beni a peck on the forehead, and Miya one on the cheek.

He then headed for his personal study. It was now time to call in a few favors from a few people.

**-SCENE BREAK-**

Two hours later, he returned through the Floo in his personal study. He had managed to get Remus, Filius, Susan, and Su Li on board as instructors. He had arranged for Remus to assist him in training Chiho in DADA, and everybody in Occlumency. He had Susan to train Chiho in Transfiguration, and the healing arts. Then he had managed to get Su Li for Potions, martial arts, and Sword fighting. The hardest one to setup was the one for Filius Flitwick. He had retired earlier in the year, and Harry had ended up telling him more than he had originally wanted to, just to get him to agree to teach Charms and duelling.

He had written up contracts for 20,000 galleons for each of them for each month that they were there. He had already told them what was going on, and had let them know that room and board was already covered.

The one thing he hadn't told them was how many potential wives he had already lined up. He was looking forward to getting one over on the remaining Marauder.

He sighed as he thought about the best way to get the promised training for Minato. First though, he had to find out whether the guy was interested. Time for a phone call.

Ten minutes later he had gotten off the phone with Takami, and had a positive answer. Now it was time for him to go and see the Goblins. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the portkey that they had given him, and activated it.

**-SCENE BREAK-**

He straightened up after arriving in the portkey area of Gringott's and exited into the Lobby. He walked upto the nearest teller and waited patiently until it was his turn.

"Greetings, may your gold always flow, and your enemies kneel before you in ruin."

The goblin he was speaking to looked up in shock at his greeting, until he realized who it was speaking. "Milord Potter-Black. May your vaults overflow with gold, and your enemies lay dead at your feet. What can Gringott's do for you today?"

Harry nodded at the respectful gesture. "I wish to speak with High King Ragnok. It is about a mutually beneficial financial matter."

The goblin's eyes widened just a bit. "I will have to see if he is available."

"That is fine. I will await his convenience."

The goblin's eyes widened that much further, as he bowed slightly and scurried off. Five minutes later he returned and bowed once more. "Milord, if you will follow me, he will see you now."

Harry walked back, following the goblin and waited at the door, until he heard someone tell him to enter. He walked through the doors, and approached the desk, and bowed. "Greetings High King Ragnok. May your gold flow like rivers flooding their banks, and may your enemies never know peace, even in death."

"Greetings to you Milord Potter-Black. As always you have the most intriguingly appropriate greetings. What business do you bring?" He waved at a chair in front of him.

Harry took a seat. "I have a boon to ask, and business to discuss. The boon is this, I would seek the training of your people in financial and economic means for the son of a vassal. I would be willing to draw up a contract, stating that he is bound to an oath of silence about said training, upon pain of death. In return, I will pay him a set amount during his training, and upon the successful completion of it, I will increase his pay, and assign him the job of my Financial and Economic Chief in the Muggle world. The lad shows promise, and would bring much in profits to both of us."

He leaned back ever so slightly in the chair and waited for a response.

Though he didn't show it outwardly, Ragnok was very surprised and intrigued by this offer. If Harry was correct, the goblins could indeed follow the lead of the young man in the muggle world, and increase the Goblin Nation's wealth greatly, as well as increasing the worth of the young man in front of him. The proposal was thoroughly thought out and beneficial to all parties involved.

Harry brought up one more point of interest to sweeten the deal, since it seemed that Ragnok was deliberating still. "On top of that, I will pay the goblins training him out of my own pocket, with an additional five percent above and beyond the standard cost of training."

With the look on Ragnok's face, he knew that he had him.

"You have come far Harry. I accept the terms of the agreement, and if you will give me a few minutes I will have the document drawn up and ready to go within ten minutes. Tea?"

Harry nodded his head in gratitude. "Yes, thank you. I also appreciate your time."

Ragnok snapped his fingers, and a tea service appeared. Harry leaned forward, and taking the bottle of firewhiskey, added a small dollop of it to the tea, then took a sip. Perfection.

He sat there quietly contemplating his life, and how much it had changed in the last few weeks and months. He smiled inwardly, thinking about earlier that morning and the wake-up call that he had had. It didn't get much better than that.

Sitting there thinking, Harry smiled. "Ragnok, what would you say a thirty meter plus long basilisk would go for, rendered down into potions, wand core, and armor components?"

Ragnok simply stared at the young man. "Hundreds of millions of galleons. Why?"

"Because I killed one my second year at Hogwarts. With the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

Harry smirked at the gob-smacked goblin. "Would you like to take a look at it?"

Ragnok clicked his jaw shut. "Absolutely, where is it?"

"The Chamber of Secrets. And before you ask, I know it's still there because the Chamber can only be opened by a parselmouth." Harry looked at Ragnok, then continued. "With your permission, I can create a portkey to take us and a crew there right now."

Ragnok nodded and snapped his fingers, and another goblin came through the doors. "Rathook, gather a five person rendering team, prepared for basilisk. Be ready for thirty meters worth of serpent, and an unknown length of shed skin."

The other goblin nodded and left. Ragnok turned back to Harry. "How do you want the wealth distributed?"

Harry sat back for a moment. "I want 100,000 galleons to go to the following people. Colin Creevey, Penelope Clearwater, and any family left of Myrtle Malone, the first victim of the serpent, when it was released fifty years ago. I want two litres each of blood and venom, and six of the fangs made into daggers. I want you to take 30 sickles each for Ginny Weasley, and Hermione No-Name, and make sure they get them along with the appropriate references. I want Hogwarts to get 40 new brooms for the first years to learn on. The amount for the brooms will be taken from the amount I am leaving for the school, 250,000 galleons. I want you to take a 20 percent rendering fee instead of the usual 12 percent."

Ragnok grinned with glee. "That is the reason why you have earned our respect, Harry. You treat us the same as anyone else that you respect, and you're quite generous as well."

Harry stood and bowed. "One last thing. I want two trust vaults setup for the Longbottom children that are going to be born. I have the honor of becoming their Godfather, and I want each of the two vaults to have 50,000 galleons left to them, active so they can accrue interest, and untouchable until the day they graduate."

Ragnok stood and offered his hand. Harry took it and smiled gratefully.

**-SCENE BREAK-**

One hour later, Harry stood back in his personal study. He looked at his watch, and grinned. In a little over a half an hour he was expecting the rest of the teachers to show up. He glanced down at his phone and realized that he had a voicemail.

He quickly listened to it, his grin growing even more. He had only a few more minutes before the last of his guests arrived. He walked towards the front door, and called Dobby.

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Please bring Mistresses Chiho, Tsukiumi, and Kazehana here to stand with me as we greet our last two house guests."

Dobby bowed and popped out. He then popped back with all three women.

Harry bowed to the women, "Thank you my dears for coming. I have it on very good authority that our newest house guest and his bonded Sekirei are going to be here in a few moments. I thought it would be good for us, as we are all engaged, to welcome them warmly."

He then stepped forward and kissed each one of them, making sure that he managed to express every single feeling of love and concern he held for each of them into each kiss.

There was a knock at the door, which Harry opened. Minato and Musubi bowed.

"Greetings My Lord. We wanted to thank you for your warm hospitality, shown both to us, and to my mother."

Harry and his women bowed in turn. "Minato, Musubi, for as long as you are here, I would appreciate it if you would call me Harry. As Musubi's sisters have already become my Sekirei, I consider her family, as I do you Minato, as well as your sister and mother. Please come in, and don't worry about your things. They will be taken care of."

He waited for Minato to walk in, and they walked in side by side, chatting about his family, as the four women greeted each other enthusiastically. They entered the dining room, where everyone else was seated, and the one thing that was glaringly obvious was the additional empty seats.

Harry waited for everyone to be seated and remained standing. "I am betting that everyone here is wondering why there are four empty seats at the table, yes? The answer is simple. I have invited four of my friends to come with us into the Time Lab to assist me in teaching all of you. We will be spending six hours there real time each week, which equals out to six months inside the lab. Everyone will be learning according to your abilities, and all that I ask is that you treat everyone with respect. Study hard and push yourselves, and I promise that everyone will get something out of this." Harry paused as he heard the sound of someone Flooing in.

"I will be right back with our teachers." Harry walked from the dining room into his personal study, and found everyone dusting themselves off. He walked up to Remus, and gave him a huge hug. "Moony, I have missed you. How have you been?"

Moony pushed the young man out to arms length to get a good look at him. "I've been doing a lot better, and it looks like you have been as well."

Harry chuckled and turned to the next person. "Filius, it's always a pleasure to have you."

Smiling, Filius bowed. "It is indeed an honor, Harry. I look forward to teaching this diamond in the rough that you have been raving about."

Harry returned the bow, and turned to the raven haired woman standing next to him. Bowing over her hand, he greeted her as well. "Su Li, I am happy to have you here. Thank you for coming."

She simply smiled and curtsied.

Finally he moved to face the last person to arrive. "Susan, it's wonderful to see you. I would like to thank you as well."

She giggled. "Harry, it's so good to see you looking chipper as well. I will admit to being absolutely famished though, so I hope you're ready to feed us."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Of course. Follow me." He spun on his heel and walked back into the dining room and cleared his throat.

"May I have everyone's attention please. These are my dearest friends, some of them were my professors, others were fellow classmates. Remus Lupin, Filius Flitwick, Su Li, and Susan Bones. Please treat them with respect, and learn all you can from them." Turning to the four who had just arrived.

"As I say your name, please rise, so that they can associate your name with your face. Minato Sahashi, Musubi, Miya, Matsu, Benitsubasa, Uzume, Kusano, and Homura. The final three lovely ladies, are my fiancees. Chiho Hidaka, future Lady Potter. Kazehana, future Lady LeFey. And Tuskiumi, future Lady Black."

Each individual person rose and gave a half-bow from where they were standing. After he had announced the last three women, Harry turned to look at the faces of the four standing behind them, and laughed at the gob-smacked expressions on their faces. He just knew that there were good times ahead.

**A/N: Thanks everybody for the wonderful reviews. I haven't received a single flame, and greatly appreciate that. I am still considering what Title will go with each of the rest of the women, and haven't really made a final decision as yet on who the last two wives will be.**

**As always, read and review, my avid readers!**

**Ace of Ravens**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **No, as much as I might wish I was rich and famous, I still don't own Jack. Which means I don't have Jack...right?

**The Only Thing I've Ever Wanted...**

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Parseltounge'**_

_Previously: __Each individual person rose and gave a half-bow from where they were standing. After he had announced the last three women, Harry turned to look at the faces of the four standing behind them, and laughed at the gob-smacked expressions on their faces. He just knew that there were good times ahead._

Chapter 5: Training Up

Harry couldn't help himself. The look on Remus' face was absolutely priceless. He could see that this was going to go down in the Hall of Fame for pranks played on the Marauders.

The best part was that it was all true. Not a prank at all, and that was the part that made it truly awesome!

"Moony, why don't you have a seat before you fall down?" Harry somehow choked out the question as he was trying to get his laughter back under control.

Remus simply looked at Harry. "Cub, is this for real, or just a prank?"

Harry stared at the man. Remus couldn't have given him a better opening if he had _asked_ for one. "Both," was his simple, one word response.

Susan was enjoying this as much as the next person, but she walked over to Harry and mock-punched him in the arm. "Harry let the poor man be. We are all famished and would like to catch up with you."

Harry nodded as he stopped laughing. He then bowed to both Susan and Su Li, offering each an arm, and showed them to their seats.

Harry motioned Remus to his seat, which oddly enough, was right next to Matsu. Harry cocked his head a little to the side as he realized what he might have just done. Matsu was an extremely attractive, extremely intelligent woman, who also happened to be a _redhead_.

Shaking his head, Harry stood after everyone was seated. "Greetings, my friends, and to my family. Everyone seated here tonight, are among the only people in the world that I care about deeply enough to refer to as family. Some of us through combat, on the field of battle. Others because of the familial bonds of brotherhood or sisterhood. The final few, through the intimate bonds of Love. I welcome you all to my home, and hope that you all enjoy your time here. I only have a couple of rules here."

There he paused a took a drink, then continued. "Treat everyone under this roof with the same respect you would give me. There is to be no violence outside of training. Last but never least, do **NOT** enter anyone's private quarters without their prior permission." Harry looked around the table, then sat down.

In short order, the multi-ethnic meal was underway. Harry smiled as he saw Remus and Matsu hit it off, as they were discussing something rather intensely. He saw Beni-chan and Musubi discussing something rather animatedly, which made him chuckle.

Chiho was amazed at the level of differences there were between his friends. All different genders, ages, experiences, cultures, even races if she was right. She had found a kindred spirit in Susan, who was seated across from her. The two women had discovered that they had both suffered the loss of parents early on in their life, and they both had an exceptional interest in healing.

Miya and Su Li had hit it off, simply talking about different weapons, fighting styles, even their personal preferences as far weapon types. Miya was all about the katana, while Su Li was more in favor the chinese long sword.

Filius and Minato had started talking about schooling and gone from there to money. Minato had begun by discussing his favorite subjects in school, while the former Hogwarts Professor had elaborated on some of his best students and the highlights of his career. When they moved into the realm of money, Filius had told the younger man about his half-goblin status, and had discussed anything and everything from exchange rates to the intricacies of investment.

Harry soon lost himself in conversation with Kazehana, and Tsukiumi. He found out all that he could about the Sekirei plan, or S-Plan in its original configuration. Harry also learned about Yume's sacrifice for Musubi. The whole idea of her sacrificing her life force while on a secret mission to save another sounded good, but his instincts were telling him that was not the entire story and there was something fishy going on there..

Harry learned about each iteration of the Discipline Squad, and also about some of the major players in the game at this stage. Higa to the east, Mikogami to the south, and Sanada in the West. Natsuo, who worked in the pharmaceuticals portion of MBI. Each of them had at least one if not two Sekirei apiece, and were wealthy men who were not above trying to lie, cheat, steal, or even kill to get their way.

By the time dinner was over, everyone had learned quite a bit about everyone else, even if it was only generalities rather than specifics. He had learned about the overwhelming issues that had plagued the original incarnation of the Discipline Squad, the reasons why they hadn't worked, the fact that there was a lot of animosity between Miya and Mutsu, but not why. Harry had been interested in the reasons why Matsu had been under a kill on sight order since she had left the company.

One of the most important things that they learned was about how the Sekirei had been discovered onboard a highly advanced spacecraft, all but one of them in stasis as embryos.

They also learned about the _noritos, _the empowerment ability of the Sekirei. Except in Harry's case, they ended up being a supercharged ability that was enabled by a kiss from their Ashikabi after the Sekirei had emerged. Not only that, but it was also hinted at that Sekirei that are under the same Ashikabi can also merge their techniques in order to create more powerful techniques.

Harry stood at this point and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I can see that we are all enjoying good company, and good food. I for one am enjoying the fact that both new friends and family as well as old are getting along so well. As tomorrow will be coming relatively early, as I want to get an early start, I would ask that we all start to think about heading to bed. Appropriate quarters have been prepared, and each room has everything that we will need for the next few months."

Harry looked around the room for a moment. "Are there any questions?"

As no one spoke up, Harry nodded. "Here is the schedule that has been agreed on by your instructors for the next six months, at least for the group as a whole. The goal behind this training is to allow each of us to familiarize ourselves with everyone's abilities." Harry paused here for a moment.

"As for what I am referring to, I am speaking about each of the Ashikabi becoming more familiar with each of their Sekirei, and vice versa. I am also talking about myself, Chiho, and Minato learning more about our strengths and weaknesses as Ashikabi, as well as Chiho's and my Mage abilities."

After he was done speaking Harry looked around the room gauging what the response to his next statement was going to be. He decided to wait until after a few months, especially since the idea of forming a group of Ashikabi allied together would be asking a bit much at this point.

Shrugging his shoulders mentally, Harry sighed and then passed around the sheets of paper that had appeared in front of him.

_**MONDAY-SATURDAY**_

_0600-0800 - Physical Fitness training_

_0800-0900 - Breakfast/Personal Hygiene_

_0900-1200 - Occlumency _

_1200-1300 - Lunch_

_**MONDAY**_

_1300-1700 - Training according to ability (Sekirei)_

_Charms (Mages)_

_Finance (Minato)_

_1700-1800 - Dinner_

_1800-2100 - Personal Study_

_**TUESDAY**_

_1300-1700 - Training according to ability (Sekirei)_

_DADA (Mages)_

_Economics (Minato)_

_1700-1800 - Dinner_

_1800-2100- Weapons training_

_**WEDNESDAY**_

_1300-1700 - Healing (All)_

_1700-1800 - Dinner_

_1800-2100 - Potions_

_**THURSDAY**_

_1300-1700 - Martial Arts/Weapons Training (All)_

_1700-1800 - Dinner_

_1800-2100 - Personal Study_

_**FRIDAY**_

_1300-1700 - Martial Arts/Weapons Training (Sekirei)_

_Transfiguration (Mages)_

_Finance (Minato)_

_1700-1800 - Dinner_

_1800-2100 - Duelling_

_**SATURDAY**_

_1300-1700 - Group Study / Q&A_

_1700-1800 - Dinner_

_1800-2100 - Personal Study_

_**SUNDAY**_

_Rest & Recover_

Harry watched as everyone took in the rather intense schedule. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but he also knew that it was nowhere near as intense as his had been when he had been training up to face Moldyshorts.

Remus was the first one to speak. "Only one question Harry. I know this isn't anywhere near as much as you were doing a few years back in order to defeat Voldemort, but why so intense now?"

Harry nodded at the validity of the question. "Thank you for that, Remus." He turned to Miya.

"Miya, would you mind giving him the answer?" She smiled sadly and nodded.

In the next half hour, Miya went over the basics, where the Sekirei came from, how many there were, their powers and abilities. She then discussed the early conflicts, where the leader of MBI came in, and just what the end goal was for the Sekirei.

"In a nutshell," Miya went on. "Hiroto Minaka is a cruel, twisted man. He thinks to bring some enlightened Golden Age, led by him, into being. I feared for my sisters, that is until I met Harry. He is the kind of person that will be able to bring down this madman, and end this wicked 'game'. I believe that this training is exactly what we need to gain an edge."

Harry nodded, then stood and walked behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you Miya-chan. I am truly grateful for your confidence in me."

"If there is nothing else, let us all retire for the evening." Harry glanced around the room, and seeing everyone in agreeance, bowed and headed back to his seat.

Once there, he held out his hand for Chiho, Uzume, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi. "Ladies, may I escort you to your quarters?"

All four nodded, then stood as Harry turned around. "Ladies, gentlemen, enjoy your evening." With that said, he wrapped an arm around Chiho and Uzume and walked towards the stairs, with Kazehana and Tsukiumi following closely behind.

As they got to the master bedroom, Harry waved his hand and conjured a rather large futon. He sat down in the middle of it, and reclined back. "Please, have a seat. There are a couple of things that we need to discuss."

After he was done speaking, Chiho sat next to him on the left, with Kazehana next to her, while Tsukiumi sat to his right, leaving an open slot on her other side for Uzume. Uzume stood there, unsure about whether she should be sitting in on this conversation.

Harry looked at her. "Please, Uzume. Take a seat. We all need to be here for this particular talk."

Her Ashikabi smiled at her in a comforting manner. "Please? I can guarantee that you will like at least some of what we are going to talk about."

Slowly Uzume sat down, ready to at least listen. Tsukiumi put an arm around her and gave her a quick squeeze.

Harry nodded at Chiho, gesturing for her to start.

Chiho smiled at him and took a deep breath. "Uzume, what are your feelings for Harry?"

Uzume immediately looked like a deer stuck in headlights. After a few seconds, she blushed as red as a rose as she worked up the courage to finally speak. "He holds a place in my heart just slightly below you Chiho." She snorted and gained a wistful smile as she stared intently at Chiho. "How could he not when he managed to cure you and give us a chance to be together? On top of that, he is honest, kind, loving, deeply intelligent, not to mention pretty sexy."

As she finished up, blushing even more, Chiho and Harry smiled and looked at each other, then Chiho looked back at Uzume, and leaned over and kissed her. As soon as their lips met, brilliant white wings made of light emerged from her back, just as they would if Uzume's _norito _was being activated.

Chiho leaned back, and noticed that Uzume's eyes were closed. She then looked at Harry and nodded.

As soon as he got the nod from Chiho, Harry leaned in and kissed Uzume, and everyone looked on, stunned, as they watched her wings emerge again, just barely visible, unlike when Chiho had kissed her.

Uzume opened her eyes, to find Harry's deep emerald gaze staring deep into her eyes, his forehead resting against her own. She then swiftly backed up, and fell on her arse onto the floor. "What does this mean?"

Harry looked to Chiho, who then nodded and leaned into Kazehana. "Will you allow me to see if we both can bond with each other's Sekirei, Kazehana?"

Nodding in response, Kazehana blushed. Chiho then leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Everyone was faintly stunned to watch as wings emerged from Kazehana as well. The same thing happened with Chiho and Tsukiumi.

Harry leaned back with his arms crossed, appearing to be deep in thought. A few moments later he shook his head, then turned towards Uzume. He got down on both knees in front of her, then took her hands in his own.

"Uzume, in my culture there have been occasions where a young man has been the last of his line and has needed to take multiple wives to ensure the survival of his family. The women all take his last name, and in the Primary wife's case, she takes the title of Lady. The secondary wives are referred to as consorts, and are addressed in public with the title of Mistress."

Here Harry sighed for a moment and continued. "I am in a truly unique position here. I have eight family lines to carry on, and find myself in a position where I could in all reality end up with more than eight wives. I find you very attractive, just as much so as any of the other five women who have consented to join my family. Two of them I have not bonded with, mainly because I felt that we should discuss where this goes first. If you would have me, I would marry you, taking you as my consort for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. You would become Mistress Uzume Potter, while your Ashikabi would become Lady Chiho Potter. You would become a secondary wife in name only, for there is no way that I could ever put any of you second to any of the others in my heart."

Uzume sat there deep in thought for a few minutes. "Can I sleep on it?"

Harry smiled as he caressed her cheek. "Absolutely. Would you two like to join us in bed tonight? Just to sleep of course."

Uzume and Chiho looked at each other, smiled and nodded. "It would be nice to be able to sleep next to the people that we all care for."

Harry stood up, and proceeded to strip down to his boxers, tossing his clothes into a hamper. In short order all five of them were in bed, with Kazehana and Chiho on either side of Harry, and Tsukiumi and Uzume on either side of the other two women.

_'I really could get used to this...'_ was the last thing to run through Harry's mind before he drifted off to sleep.

**-SCENE BREAK-**

Early the next morning, Harry woke up with a pleasantly warm weight atop him. He grinned as he recognized the warm scent of the coconut and lime shampoo that Chiho used. Harry gently levitated her just a tiny bit, scooted his body down the bed, and finally let her down slowly into the spot where he had laid.

He gazed down at her, amazed at how much healthier she was already looking, even if it had only been a couple of days since she had been laying in that hospital bed, so near death. She looked to have already put on a couple of pounds, and had a very healthy blush to her cheeks. Once she had regained the necessary weight, she would once again be a very lovely young woman, regaining the natural beauty that the condition had stolen from her.

Harry smiled down at her, placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and then walked into the bathroom to shave and change. He knew that it was important to impress upon everyone the need for the physical fitness portion of the training.

Harry walked into the training area, waved a hand and got some music going. Starting off with a good long stretching session, he then jogged about four miles. As he rested he switched over to a little different tune, and shortly after, everyone in the house was soon roused to the sound of _"Tokyo Drift"_ playing.

Harry sat on the floor, meditating and calming his heart rate a bit before going into the katas. He was feeling the urge to show off a little bit, and he knew the perfect song to do it to.

As soon as Harry felt that everyone had finished with breakfast and arrived in the training room, he switched the music to a song by Ill Nino. He paused to make sure that everyone was a safe distance away, and then put up a dueling shield in between him and the audience. Harry smirked and started the music. _'Showtime...'_ he thought to himself.

As the open guitar riffs hit the air, Harry leapt up as five figures appeared from thin air. He launched into one of the martial arts katas, and immediately weaved in and out of the sword bearing figures.

_**"How Can I Live"**_

_I am so alike you,_

_In so many ways._

_I know I'm just a copy,_

_That carries on the stain._

_But, We make the same mistakes._

_Cause, We are one in the same._

_But, We leave behind the stain._

_That cannot separate._

_All that lies in me,_

_All that dies in me._

_How can I live without you?_

As Harry finished off the last of his opponents, he waved his hand, and two things happened: the music changed, and his sword appeared in his hand. The song that was playing now was _"Remember The Name,"_ by Fort Minor, and as the opening beat of the song played ten more figures appeared.

_**"Remember The Name"**_

_You ready? Let's go!_

_Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about_

_It's like this y'all (c'mon!)_

_[Chorus:]_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

_Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights_

_He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic_

_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_

_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him_

_But fuck em, he knows the code_

_It's not about the salary_

_It's all about reality and making some noise_

_Making the story - making sure his clique stays up_

_That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!_

_Who the hell is he anyway?_

_He never really talks much_

_Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck_

_Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact_

_That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps_

_Put it together himself, now the picture connects_

_Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect_

_He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach_

_And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

This time five were wielding swords and five were wielding wands. Harry led off with a spell-chain of _reducto, ossus explodra, ossum fractra, diffindo, reducto, stupefy._ The first two people went down and didn't get up, as the spell-chain connected with their chests.

All the while Harry was casting, he was dodging the spells cast by the others. He noticed very quickly that the five sword wielding foes were staying back. He then quickly cast a quick _aegis fortis_ shield on his arm, using it to bat away the next few incoming spells.

Remus simply stood there, amazed at how little Harry had slowed down since the Final Battle, if any at all. He sat there, next to Filius, and they both had their mouths shut tightly in a thin line. Susan and Su Li simply nodded in approval, as they watched his fluid movements that were so reminiscent of the final fight.

Miya and Benitsubasa were simply stunned at the speed, power, and grace with which he moved. Kazehana and Tsukiumi were both a little surprised, they hadn't figured that there was this much that went into dueling. Minato and Chiho were both awestruck, never having seen anyone move with such precision and speed. Uzume and Musubi were in a similar and Kusano simply stood there, slightly worried. Neither one of them could come anywhere close to this, and they were both concerned about Harry's safety.

Harry didn't even notice any of this, and was simply whispering the chorus under his breath. He had taken down all but one of the wand wielders, and was currently batting away an intestine expelling curse. He knew that he could take down all the swordsmen in one shot, and was waiting for the right time to do so.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Harry spun around and transfigured a marble wall in between himself and the swordsman who cast the killing curse. He wasn't really all too shocked to see them casting spells, he had expected that after all. What he _hadn't_ been expecting was them to do so through their swords, using them like magical foci.

Harry stood straight up, and then let off a massive spell chain, one designed to keep the swordsman busy and eliminate the last wand wielder. _"Flamma orbis maxima, ossus explodra, explodra castrato, ossus explodra, FERVIDUS CRUOR MULTIPLUS!"_

All five of the swordsman huddled behind a stone wall letting all the curses sputter out on it.

While they were doing that, Harry spun towards the lone person on his own and unleashed yet another spell-chain on him. He could see the man's _protego_, and he smirked.

Harry bellowed the incantations, even though he didn't need to. _ "LEVITASCHAIN! DIFFINDO! REDUCTO! CALX TALEA!"_

The first three curses finally shattered the shield, and left the figure open to Harry's stone cutter spell, which drilled a neat hole through his head, cauterizing the wound as it went through.

Harry turned to the last of his opponents and smiled evilly at them. He spoke in a calm tone of voice as he incanted what would effectively end the mock-battle. _"Verbero Levitas."_

The lightning whip flew out from the tip of Harry's wand, and he wielded it with cold precision. Lashing it around their arms, legs, even one of their swords.

Harry stood as the last of his opponents fell, closed his eyes, and centered himself. As he opened his eyes, he turned to face everyone who was standing in the doorway.

Remus and Filius were the first two to come to their senses, and quickly walked towards the young man. "That was most impressive Harry. I can see that time has not dulled your capabilities."

Harry smiled at Filius in genuine thanks. "I have made it a point to constantly keep myself in shape. The better physical condition I am in, the easier my magic flows, and the better off my stamina is." He winked at the women who he had already come to care for deeply.

Harry then nudged Remus in the ribs. "I think that would be wise considering how many wives I will end up with, don't you Moony?"

Moony just chuckled and shook his head. "Only you Harry. Only you would stumble into a situation like this where lesser men would fear to go, and you end up thriving in spite of it all."

Harry smiled and shrugged. "It isn't all that it's cracked up to be just trying to be 'Just Harry'. So I figured it would be better to just go with it."

Filius chuckled. "I would agree with you there, Harry. So what's first on the agenda for today?"

Harry smirked. "Everyone will start off by running a couple miles today, just so I can see their general level of fitness, and then we will work on it from there."

Harry then walked over to each of the people standing by the door, and waving his hand over them, transfigured their clothes into running shorts, a t-shirt, and trainers. He then ushered everyone fully into the room, and summoned his elves. "Now that everyone is here, let us begin."

Harry slid the blade against his palm, blood welling up from the wound. Chanting under his breath in Ancient Egyptian, he ran his bloody palm against the runes engraved into the door frame. As he finished the chant, and ran his palm against the last of the runes, they flashed a bright red, then ran through the spectrum and glowed a deep green before the light died down.

Harry turned around and smirked. "So who's ready for a little run?"

**-SCENE BREAK-**

Takami sighed. She had managed to get ahold of each of the first fifteen Sekirei to be released, and had given them the potion. She was just grateful that there was enough trust between herself and the Sekirei for this plan to work. If it had been left to any of the other adjustors, it wouldn't have worked well, if at all. She frowned as she thought about many of the procedures that had been done to more than a few of the Sekirei.

There had been more than a few of them that had needed their power levels to be stabilized, and she was just now figuring out that there were a couple that had had some unseemly things done to them. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had a feeling that Kusano, and Akitsu were two of them

In her heart Takami knew that there were those amongst the adjustors who were quite unscrupulous, and wouldn't have balked at taking additional money just to bind some of the more unique powers that some of the Sekirei had.

She stretched, and then started looking through her email. There were various memos, meeting notices, and even some junk she needed to get rid of. Finally she found what she was looking for, the list of Sekirei and their release dates.

She quickly printed off a copy and stuck in her pocket. Now all she had to do was get this info to Harry, and see what he could do with it.

As she walked out the door, she heard someone calling her name. She paused and turned to see who it was. "Good evening Karasuba, how are you this evening?" Normally she would have been a little nervous about meeting up with Karasuba alone, but after seeing what had happened to her earlier, she had seen a totally different person emerge.

Karasuba nodded in answer and walked alongside Takami for a minute or two. "I can't believe how quickly he managed to pull that off...it was...unnerving."

Takami smirked. "Yeah, I can understand why you would feel that way. Not to mention how some of his other abilities might have made you react.."

Karasuba simply cocked an eyebrow upwards.

Takami chuckled. "What would you have done if you had been outside, and seen him shapeshift into a tiger, or a jaguar, or maybe even an enormous dragon."

Karasuba stopped and stared at her. "You're completely serious, aren't you?"

Takami simply nodded as she continued walking.

Karasuba caught up to her, her thoughts in complete turmoil, as she tried to come to terms with everything that she had learned in the last twenty-four hours. Before today, she had completely resented the lesser beings that she had so often thought completely below her. There had been nothing but contempt and hate for them, especially after the adjustors had finished with them.

Then of course there had been the almost constant arguments and infighting with Mutsu and Miya in the original Discipline Squad. Mutsu, because he was a cold, heartless man who used words and actions to manipulate everyone around him for his own cruel and sadistic pleasure.

Miya had been a different story. They had both fallen for the same man, and when Miya had won his affections, Karasuba had hit the roof. It had been shortly after she had become so bitter towards Miya that they had split up the Squad.

Then there was Yume. Yume had been something else altogether, with her insistence that they all had a purpose that was bound up in learning to find love. It had been really rough on her, having to hear all that sappiness almost constantly. At least up until her so-called death.

At that point in time, she had felt herself cut adrift. She had lost the friendship of so many of her sisters, and then she had lost the one person she had felt was her equal in sparring, so she finally lost herself in her bitterness.

Then along came this man who had not only bested her, but had had his blade drawn and against her throat _before she could even begin to draw her own! _On top of that, she and Miya had finally started to reconcile, something she had _never_ thought possible.

Then something else registered in her mind. Something that she had stumbled upon completely by accident.

"Takami, remember when we talked about what happened to Musubi?"

Takami's jaw tightened as she spoke. "Yes, what of it?"

Karasuba sighed. "I think _she_ might still be alive."

Takami stopped and looked at Karasuba in shock. "What on earth gives you that idea?"

"Something that I over heard Natsuo whining about earlier. He wasn't impressed with the way that his plans of forcing the three of us to wing fell through."

Shoving a hand in front Karasuba, Takami glared. "How on earth did he try something like that? The last I heard he was gay!"

Sighing, Karasuba responded. "He still is. I overheard one of his buddies laughing about how he simply replaced our chopsticks with ones that had his saliva on them." She chuckled slightly at the grimace on Takami's face. "My thoughts exactly. The only plus side is that he doesn't have a clue as to how we prevented it."

Giving out a loud belly laugh, Takami resumed walking. "Now tell what you heard about Yume.

Scowling, Karasuba spoke. "He was saying something about how if he only knew where they were keeping her, he would force her to emerge."

Takami stood there for a moment, thinking rapidly. "Can I get you to ensure that each of the next few Sekirei that are released get the potion that they need to prevent that from happening to them as well?"

Karasuba nodded. "Is there anything we can do to keep Yume safe?"

Looking around herself quite angrily, Takami shook her head. "Not until we have a clue as to where Minaka is keeping her, that damn bastard. He knew how badly I would take it if he told me that she had died, considering she was the first Sekirei I ever adjusted." She sighed. "Keep this to yourself for now. I will see about getting a hold of Harry, and have him get Matsu on this as quickly as possible."

Karasuba smiled. "Of course, Takami. I will let you get on with your evening." Without a sound Karasuba ran off into the night.

-**SCENE BREAK-**

_**Training Week 1, Potter Manor**_

The first week was one of the most brutal, and it was that way for a reason. Harry knew that in order for them to grow the most, and be able to get the most out of this training, that they would all need to harden themselves quickly.

He was most impressed with Chiho's, and all the Sekirei's, progress in Occlumency. By Sunday evening they had all managed to find their respective centers, and had begun to start organizing their memories, and separating their emotions from them.

Harry was also impressed with the wand that had chosen Chiho. It had belonged to the daughter of Godric Gryffindor, the Lady Andrea Melwyn Potter nee Gryffindor. The wand was a beauty, 9 3/4 inches, ash, with a dual core of griffin feather and unicorn hair.

That sunday after dinner, Harry decided to share with the group the memories of the final battle between himself and Voldemort. He first prefaced the sharing of the memory by explaining just all the training he had completed in the two years prior to the showdown.

As everyone gathered around the pensieve, Harry stood back. "I will let you all go through it now, and will wait here for you to return."

Everyone nodded and then dipped their fingers into the bowl.

_The first thing they all noticed was the castle. Hogwarts stood in the early morning light, majestic and proud, a mighty fortress of learning and of great history._

_Next was the two forces that stood outside the main gate, facing each other in silence._

_Three people came to the front of each force, and spoke amongst themselves. From the Forces of Light, they recognized Harry right off the bat. Then Remus pointed out who the other two were, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione No-Name. _

_Filius was the one who pointed to each of the other three. "There is Bellatrix LeStrange, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape."_

_After a few minutes, the smaller group rejoined their respective ranks. From both sides came the call. "CHARGE!"_

_For the next 15-20 minutes, it was a bloody mess. For a while the aurors and others on the side of the Light were losing, until Harry stood back suddenly, and raised his wand, incanting: "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _

_From the tip of his wand burst forth a giant stag. The feelings of happiness, love, and caring almost immediately bolstered their ranks, and everyone was redoubling their efforts. For every one of theirs that fell, they took down three Death Eaters. _

_Finally Harry confronted Lucius and Bellatrix together. He sent a cutting curse towards Lucius, and then focused solely on Bellatrix. As they circled each other, Harry casually lifted his left hand wand, and then hissed in Parseltongue, "Redimio quod Ssssomnusss."_

_As he did so, he then jabbed that wand at Lucius, managing to catch him off guard. At the same time, he silently cast a spell-chain at Bellatrix. Ossus explodra, reducto, diffindo, flamma orbis, and then finished with a spell of his own creation. Cruor ut Vinum._

_The intent behind the spell was to turn a large portion, if not all, of the receiver's blood to wine, killing them quite quickly. The amount that was turned all depended on both the caster's power, as well as the intensity of the emotions behind it. The quickness of their death depended directly on how much of their blood was changed._

_Bella dodged the first three curses, started casting an intestine expelling curse, then saw the fireball and shielded. As she couldn't see what was coming after it, she couldn't have known that she would need to change her shield. She had barely finished the last syllable of the cutting curse, when she got hit with the final curse Harry sent._

_Taking into account that Harry was a very powerful wizard, and the depth of his hatred of Bellatrix for killing Sirius, it wasn't surprising that almost every last drop of blood in her body changed to wine._

_As Bella dropped, Harry cursed aloud as he got hit in the right forearm with the cutting curse. He quickly forgot about it, as he turned looking for Lucius, and finding him, cast an over-powered diffindo at his neck. He turned as soon as he saw the man's head fall off, and then did the same to Bellatrix._

_Remus stood and watched as Harry ran towards Hermione and Nymphadora, trying to get there in time to save both of them from being cursed from behind by Dolohov. They listened to Harry scream in anger and pain as he was too late to save Tonks._

_They stood and watched as Harry ended up with two long cuts down both his arms, hit by another cutting curse from Dolohov. Harry looked up at him with his eyes burning with rage. He lifted his wand, casting while Dolohov was laughing in his face. "Fervidus cruor," he whispered, his voice laced with suffocating hatred._

_Everyone stood there watching with horrified looks as Antonin Dolohov started screaming in agony. Filius spoke up at this point, "That curse is known as the boiling blood curse. I would hope that you would never resort to using such dark curses..."_

_They all continued watching, as they saw each and every Death Eater fall, then their attention was drawn to the two tall figures circling each other in the center of all this chaos. Without a sound they immediately started casting spells at each other. _

_Harry with his two wands, and Voldemort with his. There were no verbal incantations at all, this was silent spell-casting at its finest. They went back and forth for over ten minutes before either of them got hit._

_Voldemort grinned sadistically as he broke the silence. "CRUCIO!"_

_Harry attempted to dodge, but only fell to his knees. He clenched his jaw mightily, absolutely refusing to scream._

_Remus quietly shed a few tears. _

_Miya glanced at him, a question in her eyes. _

_He nodded. "The Cruciatus curse. An Unforgiveable, the pain curse feels like a thousand red hot knives are penetrating your flesh. If held on someone long enough, it will bring on insanity..."_

_All of the women at this point were in tears, as they watched him refuse to give in. They then saw Voldemort cease the curse and walk up to Harry. The Dark Lord knocked Harry down, flat on his back, with a wave of his wands._

_What they saw next was inconceivable, and shouldn't have been possible. Then again, this WAS Harry they were talking about._

_They sat there and watched as both of his wands landed in the two wounds on his arms, after being knocked from his hands. _

_Then a second or two later, they saw a blindingly bright flash of light, and heard an excruciatingly pain-filled scream. The agony contained in it was unbelievable, and when their eyes cleared, they saw Voldemort twenty meters away, flat on his back._

_They also saw Harry on his knees, looking down at his arms, slowly flexing his hands. Quietly he repeated three words, almost under his breath. "Will and intent. Will and intent." He sat there, a look of dawning comprehension on his face._

_He then stood and faced the rising Dark Lord. "No more will you rape, kill, or hurt those I love. No more will you and your maniacs plague our people, be they goblin, centaur, house elf, human, or even vampire or werewolf." _

_He pointed one hand at Voldemort and whispered under his breath. "Congelo Vicis."_

_As Voldemort stood there too stunned to move, a bright white and blue beam of light burst forth from Harry's fingertips and struck Voldemort, freezing him in time. _

_Harry then moved closer, and knelt down in front of him, chanting in latin._

_"Ego dico super Veneficus constrictum quod sentio is unus animus, _

_Ego precor Veneficus pondero quod pondera is animus. _

_Si is est trutino quod postulo quod instituo expers,_

_Attero inficio animus pro mihi , redimio is unus intemporaliter in vorago._

_Ego dedi mei own eternus animus ut mercedis,_

_debeo in perditions flamma intemporaliter , si is unus animus est sentio innocens._

_SIC MOTE IS EXSISTO!"_

_As they watched, the two figures both rose in the air. A bright golden beam of light struck both of them in the chest, and then enveloped both of them in a golden globe of light. Several attempts to cast spells at either of them were negated as they struck the dome._

_As the group stood there watching in awe, they saw Voldemort start screaming silently after a few minutes. The light between the two of them quickly grew brighter, and both of them were screaming now, quite audibly. _

_After the light grew bright enough that no one could look at it, there was a loud explosion that blew everyone down. As the light died away, there was only one figure left in the center._

_Harry lay there for a moment, then slowly stood as he spoke loudly in a hoarse voice. "Tom Riddle, Voldemort, the Dark Lord, whatever you want to refer to him as, he is no more. In an ancient ritual, I called upon Magic herself, asking her to bind and judge his soul. Voldemort was weighed, measured, and found wanting. He is now in his eternal resting place. Hell."_

_As everyone started to cheer, the memory ended, and they were all brought out of the pensieve._

Everyone found a place to sit, and waited for Harry to finish meditating. When he finally opened his eyes, he found Miya and Benitsubasa sitting on either side of him, with Chiho, Uzume, Tsukiumi, and Kazehana kneeling in front of him in a semicircle. Everyone else had taken chairs and pulled them around.

Harry smiled slightly. "Sitting here, around me, are the people I would go through that all over again for. My dearest of friends, and my present and future family."

He turned to Filius and Remus. "I would be honored if the two of you would allow me to call you my uncles. You both believed in me, taught me, and cared for me when no one else would." Both the men smiled and nodded.

Harry then turned to Su Li, and Susan. "You two have been there for me through the years. You have listened to my worries, complaints, and hurts. I would only hope that I have done the same for the two sisters of my heart. You may not be blood, but I still see you as family." The two girls shyly smiled, their eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Harry at this point turned to the others. "All of you are family as well. Wives, sisters-in-law, brother-in-law. I can only hope to get to know each of you during the next weeks and months."

Harry turned to the two seated next to him. "Benitsubasa, Miya, I have greatly enjoyed this last week. I look forward to the coming months and years, and have a question to ask each of you."

Smiling, Harry looked at Benitsubasa. "You have a deep sense of pride, and a willingness to charge ahead into the unknown. I would be honored if you would allow me to be your Ashikabi, and do me the honor of becoming my wife, the Lady Gryffindor?"

Benitsubasa blushed and looked at Harry. "Yes, Harry."

Harry smiled, and leaned in, as he kissed her, she threw her arms around him, pushing them chest to chest. As Harry saw the flash of light through his eyelids, meaning that her wings had emerged, he felt a little more at home. It was as if each of these women held a little piece of his soul inside opened his eyes to see her wings after they had emerged, and watched as the deep crimson wings faded away.

They pulled apart, and Harry caressed her cheek, before turning to Miya.  
>Slowly Harry knelt in front of her. "Miya, as I have gotten to know you a little this last week, I have been much impressed by your calm and collected presence. I have come to appreciate your wisdom, as well as your kind heart. It would honor me if you would allow me to be your Ashikabi, and if you would marry me, becoming the Lady Emrys."<p>

Gasps from each of the other mages came out, before she could respond. Harry glared at each of them. "What seems to be the problem? My legal name is Lord Hadrian James Potter Black Gryffindor Ravenclaw Slytherin Hufflepuff Emrys LeFey. Anyone else want to interrupt?"

Without even looking around, Harry turned back to Miya. "I'm sorry for that Miya-hime. I should have mentioned that before hand. Will you have me as your Ashikabi, and as your husband?"

Miya smiled and nodded at him. "Yes Harry. I would love that." She leaned in against him, and gently pressed her lips to his.

As their lips met, Harry left his eyes open just a tiny bit, and watched her wings flare a deep purple, as they emerged. He was stunned at the vision of beauty each of his ladies were as they emerged.

Harry greatly enjoyed kissing each of the women in his life. Each had a different fragrance and taste. Miya always smelled of lilac, and her lips tasted like sun kissed blackberries. Benitsubasa had a clean, crisp fragrance, like a bright sunny summer morning, and she tasted like apples. Chiho always smelled of lime and coconut, and her kisses always tasted like honey. He really could go on and on.

After the light show, they separated and let their foreheads meet. "Thank you my lady. You and all the women who are to become my wives will be cherished and loved always."

Harry then turned his attention to the others. "So how have you all enjoyed the training so far? I know that this first couple of weeks at least will be the most difficult."

Everyone was upbeat and positive about the things that they had learned so far. The group sat there and talked about various topics for awhile.

Harry took Minato, Musubi, Benitsubasa, and Su Li aside. "Minato, after you have gotten used to the exercise, and started conditioning your body, I would like for you to take a couple of evenings each week to start learning some martial arts. I was thinking sometime around month two, what is your opinion on this ladies?"

Su Li eyeballed Minato and simply nodded. "I think that it would be a wise idea, considering what we know about this Sekirei plan. I think that there are those among the Ashikabi that would be rather unscrupulous."

Thinking on it, Benitsubasa slowly nodded in agreement. "I have to say that Su Li is being rather gregarious towards some of the beastly people who have already winged some of the Sekirei. I would be happy to assist."

Musubi, however, looked worried and concerned. "I know that my purpose is to protect myself and my Ashikabi, but why do you feel it wise for him to learn Harry?"

Harry smiled. "The tiniest portion of my reasoning is genetic. It is a part of every male of worth, buried deeply into their very being, to possess a drive, a desire, a need even, to protect and care for the ones they love. The majority of the reasoning though, is it will give Minato the drive and self-confidence that he needs to be successful in life. It will also enable him to protect himself to some small degree, from those who would seek to coerce you into doing their dirty work."

Minato was deep in thought at this point in time. He knew that Harry was right about a lot of the points he had brought up. Minato knew that all too often he allowed others to take advantage of him, mostly through not being confident enough to stand up for himself. He knew that he wasn't naive, not by a long shot, but he was severely lacking in self-confidence. Minato looked at Musubi as she and Harry were talking, and he thought about her for a moment.

His Sekirei, Musubi, was very intelligent, but also very naive and far too trusting at times. He saw it as his responsibility for her, to insure that others didn't do to her what had been done to him, and he knew that this would be beneficial for both of them.

Harry sat back and let Minato work through the thought process on his own. Harry had seen that Minato knew about Musubi's naivety, and to be honest with himself, he saw a lot of himself in Minato, especially when he had been younger.

Minato sat there for a moment or two longer, then sat up straight. He had made his decision. "Harry, I would be honored to learn. I believe it will be for the best, and I think that Monday and Saturday evenings would work best. That way I have three days each week to work on it, since Thursdays everyone is learning together. Would that be acceptable?"

Harry nodded. "You heard him ladies. I would suggest working on a rotating schedule that the three of you work out between you. That way one of you works with him one night each week. That ok with you three?"  
>All three of the ladies smiled and nodded. Harry then rubbed his hands together. "Well then, I do believe it is late enough that I will be heading to bed. Beni-chan, come with me please?"<p>

She nodded and accepted his hand as he walked over to where everyone else was sitting. Harry cleared his throat once to get their attention. "Chiho, Uzume, Kazehana, Tsukiumi, would it be alright if it was just myself, Miya, and Benitsubasa tonight in my bed? That way I can get to know them a little bit more on a personal level?"

They all looked at each other, and nodded. Chiho turned back to Harry and smiled sweetly at him as she spoke. "That would be fine Harry."

Harry then turned to Miya and Benitsubasa. "I apologize for any forwardness on my part, I have found that I sleep better when I am not alone in bed, and I wish to reassure you that everything will be kept on the up and up. The most we would be sharing would be kisses, snuggling, and talking about anything and everything under the sun. Is this acceptable to the both of you?"

The two of them looked at each other, then back at Harry, and nodded. Harry grinned then bowed. "If you would join me in retiring this evening then ladies?" They both took one of his outstretched hands, and excused themselves for the evening.

-SCENE BREAK-

**_End of Month One_**

Harry was in the middle of a discussion with Susan on the finer points of Healing while watching Miya and Su Li dueling with blades.

So far things had progressed quite well with their training. Chiho had progressed quite quickly, and was like a sponge, soaking up all the knowledge she could. She was quite the potions brewer though and quickly advanced her knowledge in that arena far faster than any other area.

Likewise, his other ladies had managed to progress quite well. Each of them had managed to improve their stamina, Tsukiumi and Kazehana both had managed to learn a few additional water and wind spells to their respective repertoires.

Harry had benefited a bit himself from the advanced training he was able to receive. He was still pants at potions, though, and most of his improvement was in the areas of martial arts, swordsmanship, and charms.

Susan sat there lost in thought for a few moments. "Harry, I have a question, and I just want you to know that you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I have discussed this with your fiancees, to let them know the significance of the matter that the question is about."

Harry sighed. He knew that there would be some questions about the ritual eventually. When it had happened, there had been no one else near enough to hear the chant. That and this was the first time that anyone had been shown the complete version of the last battle, outside of the DMLE.

"Yes Sue, when I found the Ritual of Aeternus Aequitas, or Etenal Justice, I knew what I would be risking when I invoked the rite. I would do it all over again, because of one simple fact." He smirked.

Susan looked relieved, yet irked at the same time. She slapped his arm. "Well out with it you prat!"

He chuckled. "The Rite can only be invoked by one of pure heart, and sincere intent. The love I have for all those who had sacrificed their lives, for all those who I was willing to die to save and protect, that was what insured my purity of heart, and sincerity of intent." Here he wrapped an arm around Susan's shoulders. "It's all ok, sister of mine. I had already grown up a lot in the months and years prior, and was not going to be reckless and just throw away my life." Harry squeezed her a little.

"Thank you Harry." Sue grinned a little at him, thankful for his understanding. She then wrapped her arms around him and returned his gentle hug.

At that particular moment in time, Miya and Su Li finished their sparring match and came over to where Harry and Susan were sitting. Miya walked up to Harry and pecked him on the cheek, then sat down in his lap.

Harry wrapped an arm around her, and allowed her to snuggle into his shoulder. "Have a good workout love?"

She nodded. "Yes, I find that I enjoy sparring with both you and Su Li the most. I feel more alive than I have in ages. I take it Susan talked with you about what we have all been thinking about for the past few weeks?"

Harry looked at her. "Yes, I made sure to reassure her that I wasn't being reckless, and that I was indeed aware of the chance I was taking." He stopped and smirked for a moment. "What do you think about Matsu and Remus?"

Grinning wickedly, Miya chuckled. "I think that Matsu is going to have herself a wolf before too long!"

**A/N:**  
><strong>Here we are with another link in the chain forged. Next Chapter will focus on the training as they go through the next five months. I will also be devoting some time to the interruption of many evil plots from the main bad guys in the story who only want multiple Sekirei for their power.<strong>

**So far Harry has the following women as his fiancees:**

**Chiho / Lady Potter**

**Uzume No. 10 / Consort of the House of Potter**

**Tsukiumi No. 9 / Lady Black**

**Benitsubasa No. 105 / Lady Gryffindor**

**Miya No. 1 / Lady Emrys**

**Kazehana No. 3 / Lady LeFey**

**So that leaves us with three wives left! I won't have him connecting with anymore Sekirei for a little while, but I will have Remus and Matsu, as well as Minato and Ku, in the next chapter.**  
><strong>Here is the translation from the Ritual earlier from the pensieve memory of the Final Battle:<strong>

**I call upon Magic to bind and judge this one soul,**  
><strong>I beg Magic to weigh and balance this soul.<strong>  
><strong>If it is weighed and measured and found wanting,<strong>  
><strong>Destroy the tainted soul before me, binding this one eternally in the abyss.<strong>  
><strong>I offer mine own eternal soul as recompense,<strong>  
><strong>to be bound in perditions flames eternally, if this one soul is judged blameless.<strong>  
><strong>SO MOTE IT BE!<strong>

**Read and Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own any of these characters. I enjoy borrowing them though. Does that make me a bad person? I sure hope so! MWUHAHAHAAHAA!

**The Only Thing I Have Ever Wanted...**

**A/N: **I will be slowing down the pace a little on this story as I have a pregnant wife who is OCD and nesting at the moment. Insanity Central! So bear with me please...

_Previously: Harry looked at her. "Yes, I made sure to reassure her that I wasn't being reckless, and that I was indeed aware of the chance I was taking." He stopped and smirked for a moment. "What do you think about Matsu and Remus?"_

_Grinning wickedly, Miya chuckled. "I think that Matsu is going to have herself a wolf before too long!"_

Chapter 6: The Best Laid Plans...

**END OF MONTH TWO:**

Remus sat there in the simulation room, spotting for Matsu. He had originally felt a little uncomfortable being around her. She reminded him so much of Harry's mother, and yet at the same time she was so different as well. He felt the pull of the attraction between them, which was both easier and more difficult for him to ignore.

It was easier for him, because it felt like he was dishonoring the memory of Nymphadora, and felt too much like trying to replace her in his and his son's life. He knew that Teddy would absolutely adore her, but he just couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea of being with someone else, no matter that Dora wouldn't want him to be alone.

The whole situation was made more difficult though, simply because of how completely and thoroughly Dora had broken down his walls of insecurity and self-pity concerning the fact that he was a werewolf who didn't deserve to be loved. He had loved her for so long, and granted it hurt him deeply losing her, but he knew in his heart that he would be doing her memory an even greater dishonor by not moving on and finding someone to love.

"Remus! Hello? You ok?" Matsu looked at him with a small look of concern on her face. He had zoned out there for a few minutes, and now that the training session was over, it had taken her a little bit to snap him out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine Matsu." Moony looked around and realized that they were done for the day with the training. He thought about it for a minute, then decided to level with her.

"Matsu, can we talk? There are a couple of things I would like to get off my chest." Moony looked deep into her eyes, waiting for her answer.

Blushing, Matsu nodded. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Moony sat down and leaned backwards on his elbows. "I like spending time with you. You are smart, quite attractive, and have a wicked sense of humor. I can't help but feel that you might feel the same about me." He turned and looked at her, awaiting her response.

Smiling shyly at him, Matsu nodded.

Relaxing a little more, Remus exhaled. "Well I think you should know that I was married. Her name was Nymphadora Tonks, and she was killed during the final battle with Voldemort. We had a child together, a little boy we named Theodore James Lupin." He pulled out a picture of his son to show her.

Matsu took the photo, and cooed as she saw how cute the little guy was. "He's adorable. Just one question. Why does his hair change colors?"

Chuckling, Moony smiled. "He and his mother are something unique among Mages. They are known as metamorphmagi. They can change damn near everything about themselves and can look like almost anybody. He is quite a handful, let me tell you."

Smiling up at him, she laughed lightly. "I can tell."

She paused for a moment, biting her lip. "Would it be too forward of me to ask if I could meet him?"

Stunned, Remus just sat there for a moment.

Quickly trying to defuse the situation, Matsu tried to stammer out a response. "I..if y-you don't want m-me to..."

Silencing her by putting a finger to her lips, Moony smiled wryly at her. "I would like that. There is just one more thing you need to be aware of. I am a werewolf. What this means is for one night of each month I transform into a beast. There is a potion I can take which will allow me to keep my mind after I have transformed, but I can still be deadly to be around."

She sat there, her finger tapping her lips for a moment. "Ok, so you have a furry condition one night a month, anything else I should know about?"

Moony sat there in shock.

Matsu just grinned at him. "What? Clearly this wasn't an issue for your son's mother, so why should it be one for me?"

Smirking as he walked into the room, Harry chuckled. "Yeah Moony, why should it be a problem for Matsu? She actually has the right idea."

Glaring at him, Remus sat there, still slightly befuddled by the way things had gone. Clearing his throat, he turned back to Matsu and smiled at her. "Well then my dear, the last two months have been exhilaratingly fun, and I have enjoyed it a lot. I have found so many things that I like about you, your devious mind, your brilliant mind, and your kind heart, to name just a few of them. Would you allow me the honor of being your Ashikabi?"

Smiling brightly through happy tears, Matsu threw herself at Remus, wrapping her arms around him. "YES! I would love that!"

Putting his arms around her, Remus smiled up at Harry, simply enjoying the moment. He then pulled back and kissed her gently.

Harry stood there and smiled, watching as Matsu's wings emerged, a bright yellow-orange hue. "Welcome to the family Matsu." Harry tilted his head to the side and smirked. "Rather, I should say Aunt Matsu."

At that, Remus and Harry both started laughing, much to Matsu's chagrin.

She sat there on Moony's lap and stuck her tongue out at Harry. "Oh yeah? Well fine then, be that way."

**-SCENE BREAK-**

It was approaching noon outside Potter Manor, and Takami was almost sick to the point of not being able to eat. Her morning so far had consisted of examining several of the adjusted Sekirei, as well as ensuring that each of the remaining potions were taken by the Sekirei. Three times since the group had begun their training Dobby had popped out and then back, each time bringing her twenty more of the potions.

She heaved a sigh as she realized that they only needed fourteen more to get everyone of the Sekirei, and smiled as she relaxed into the chair at her desk. _'Well, all that I have left to do this morning is to take a look at Akitsu. I am not sure I like the way the reports her adjustors sent to me look, and I may have to undo some of their work.' _

There was a knock at the door, and Takami looked up from her computer screen. "Come in."

She continued to work on her computer, looking back down at her screen before the door opened.

"Takami, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there is a problem."

Takami looked up to find not Akitsu, No.7, but Kochou, No. 22. "What seems to be the problem Kochou?"

Kochou looked down at the floor for a moment and gathered her thoughts. She finally looked back up at Takami. "Akitsu is no longer here. She was released late last night, after being told that she was to be discarded, as she is broken, unable to emerge."

Takami looked up at her, stunned. "What other news is there Kochou?"

Kochou handed her a memory stick. "This has data on something you would be highly interested in. I believe I have found where they have Yume."

Takami sat back heavily in her seat. Shock after shock today. She accepted the data stick, and pocketed it. "Kochou, thank you. I appreciate everything that you have done, especially since it could get either one of us hurt or killed."

Kochou bowed in response. "I do have a request of you though. I know that there are certain individuals who would attempt to force me to emerge for my talents, and I would prefer not to have that happen. Would it be possible to accompany you until I can find my Ashikabi?"

Takami nodded. "I would be honored. Now, let's see if we can track down Akitsu, and get her somewhere safe. I don't like what I have read in her files, and I do believe that there is a way to undo the harm that the adjustors have done."

-**HAYATO MIKOGAMI'S HOME**-

Hayato Mikogami sat behind the desk in his study at his mansion. He was reading up on the latest intel that his spy at MBI had sent him. He smiled as he thought about all the Sekirei that he could force to emerge, allowing him to win and takeover at MBI. He turned his attention to Mutsu, his very first Sekirei.

"Mutsu, I want to capture Yomi, with that scythe of hers, she could be very useful. What do you think?"

Mutsu continued to sit where he was, caring for his blade. "Eh, whatever you want to do. I don't really see the need for her, but do as you will my Ashikabi."

Hayato leaned back in his chair. Life was good.

-**HIGA IZUMI'S HOME-**

Higa Izumi sat in his meditation chambers, recollecting all that had happened in the past few weeks. He had obtained three Sekirei at this point, and had his eyes on several others. First and foremost he had his eyes on Kochou, most especially for her psychic manipulation of electronics.

He had Ichiya No.18, Toyotama No.16, and Sai No.31 as his Sekirei. He was impressed by the variety of their offensive abilities and had begun experimenting on combining their abilities in mock battles.

Heavily weighing on his thoughts was the only real opposition to his own pharmaceutical company was MBI itself. He had instituted a number of policies and procedures that had undercut some of their profits, but had been unable to do any real damage at this point in time.

He sighed. _'So little time, and so many things to accomplish. Bah, let those fools run around with their Sekirei. One by one, me and mine will defeat them all. Even Minaka Hiroto.'_ He lauhged as he was thinking. It was indeed good to be him.

-**MBI HEADQUARTERS**-

Minaka Hiroto stood overlooking the city, silently contemplating the changes that needed to be made to his glorious plan. He knew that there was a completely unexpected player in the game, who hailed from England. He didn't know much about the young man, aside from the fact that he had already winged several Sekirei, and his name. Hadrian James Potter.

He had had several of his best hackers and comupter techs working on gathering any information that they could on this man, and they couldn't really find anything of importance on him. It was extremely aggravating, and it was beginning to look like the only way he would be able to accomplish anything would be to have him brought in and interrogated using the newest truth serum they had developed.

The only other lead that they had was financial, and with the amount of wealth this young man possessed, if he could be swayed to his side, there wasn't anything that he couldn't accomplish. Minaka chuckled to himself. Things were progressing marvelously, and he would ensure that everything was going perfectly.

Thoughts of what he would be able to accomplish once they had fully restored No. 8 ran through his mind. He knew that there were three people who had enough standing to challenge him, and that one by one they would all fall before him. The only problem was the new player. He needed to know what made him tick, what his vices were, who his enemies were, things like that. Then and only then would he be able to force him to bow to his demands.

He turned to the lackey who stood at the doors. "You there, get a team together, you are going to acquire the new target, Harry Potter. Tranq him, then bring him to the secret facility in the underground. I want him kept under until I arrive, then pump him full of the new serum. I will conduct his interrogation myself. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" The man saluted and then ran off.

Chuckling to himself, Minaka turned back to look out over the city. Things were falling into place. He would win, and it would be all the sweeter once he accomplished what he had set out to do.

**-POTTER MANOR-**

**END OF MONTH THREE**

He sat there drinking water after a rather intense sparring session with Musubi and Benitsubasa. Harry stretched his sore and protesting muscles, having enjoyed the session immensely.

"Hey ladies, I think I am going to call it a night." Harry stood and stretched, as he headed for the bath.

So far things had gone well above and beyond how he had expected them to. He knew that it helped that they had so few people to focus on, but still, he had never imagined that they could have all picked up so much.

Most of all,, he was by far impressed with how far Chiho and Minato had come.

Minato had proven his intelligence by completely demolishing the course in Finance and Economics, and by the time he was done with the six months here, would have a degree in both. He had also taken well to the weapons training as well as the Martial Arts training. He was in no way up to the same level as any of the Sekirei or Harry, but he was more than capable of holding off most attacks until someone was able to get to him or he was able to escape.

He was the most impressed with Chiho's progress though. She was already at a third-fourth year's progress in most areas, with the exceptions of Charms and Potions. In those two areas she was more like a sixth-seventh year as far as her progress was concerned.

Sighing, Harry opened the master bedroom door, proceeding to the bathroom and stripping as he went. He found the tub already filled with water, and proceeded to slide into it. Sighing as he allowed his aching muscles to relax, he then felt two pairs of hands slide down either side of his chest. He cracked open one of his eyes. "Hey Chiho, Benitsubasa. Want to join me?"

The two girls both smiled and nodded. They then slowly stripped down and slid into the water on either side of Harry, positioning themselves under one of his arms.

He leaned his head back against the edge of the tub, and closed his eyes again. Having noticed something a little less than stellar about Benitsubasa, he figured now was as good a time as any to get to the bottom of what was bothering her.

Squeezing her tightly for a moment, he got her attention. "Beni-chan, what's the matter? I have noticed you seem a little less than happy lately, mostly when we are in bed, or in the bath. What is it that bothers you so?"

Burying her head in his chest, Benitsubasa shook her head. Chiho leaned over and wrapped an arm around her and spoke up.

"Benitsubasa, you have a kind and loving family here. No one here is going to mock you or think any less of you. Please tell us what is wrong." She then started to rub her hand in small circles on Benitsubasa's back.

Still keeping her head buried in his chest, she spoke up in a small voice, "You promise?"

Tilting her face up to look at him with a finger under her chin, he looked into her eyes and kissed her gently. "Yes, love. I promise you that."

She sighed, a little in relief, and a little in pleasure. "I'm trying to figure out the best way to approach this, Harry." She leaned back in the tub, away from him, so he could view her whole body.

Looking at him appraisingly, she continued. "I just don't understand why you would want me, when you have all the others. All of them are so much more well-endowed, and then you have me: petite, nearly flat-chested, plain Benitsubasa." She looked down in shame, convinced that Harry would toss her aside.

Harry glanced down at Chiho, kissed her, and then made his way over to Benitsubasa.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into a warm, loving embrace. "I don't see any of that, Beni-hime. Would you like to know what I see?"

Slowly she nodded her head.

Smiling warmly at her, he continued. "I see a very lovely woman, who has a fire and passion blazing in her heart. A woman who may be short in stature, but who has a large amount of loyalty and love to give. A beautiful woman who is perfectly proportioned in every way. So what if you don't have a super-large chest? It would throw off your balance, making it more difficult for you to fight for the ones you love. I find you beautiful in every way, Beni-hime, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you and all the others that in every way possible."

Stunned at his declaration, she slowly looked up into his eyes, gazing deep into his emerald eyes, she searched to see if there was any sign of deceit. All she found in them was love, acceptance, tenderness and caring. She sobbed, and throwing her arms around Harry, she started to cry.

Quickly, Harry turned them around so that he was leaning up against the wall of the tub, and motioned for Chiho to come over and hug her as well. Before she knew it, she was being held by both Harry and Chiho, as she cried out all her pains, insecurities, and heartaches.

As she stopped crying a few minutes later, Harry pulled back from her, and gently kissed her tears away. "You aren't alone anymore, Beni-chan. You have me, and all your sister-wives to rely on, and all of us rely on you. You are loved."

Nodding her thanks she shivered a little.

Harry then stood, stepped out of the tub, and then held out a hand for each of them, helping them both out of the tub. He then wrapped an arm around each of them, and after quickly drying them off with a charm led them into the bedroom, where they laid down. Each of them curled up into one of his sides, with their head on one of his shoulders.

Kissing them on the forehead, Harry laid his head down, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep listening to the gentle rhythms of their breathing.

The next morning, Harry was awake earlier than normal. He laid there, completely at peace with everything, and enjoyed the relative peace of laying their with two of his beloved women.

While he was basking in the warmth of the early morning snuggling, he looked down in awe at the peace-filled faces of the two women. He still couldn't believe his good fortune at having found so many women to love, and be loved by. While gazing at them, Harry could almost picture their future children, and chuckled to himself thinking about the endless trouble that their children would get up to at Hogwarts.

Somehow he knew that everything would work out in the end, and he couldn't be happier at the moment. The only wives left to find were for the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw lines, not to mention any more consorts that he would end up with.

He sighed. Things had never been so good in his life before, and he couldn't help but wonder when the other shoe would drop.

_**ELSEWHERE IN POTTER MANOR**_

Minato and Musubi woke in each other's arms, just as they had for the previous couple of months. There was only one difference.

They weren't alone.

They both looked down, and sprawled across them was a tiny blonde haired girl, who was looking up at them with a look on her face of anticipation, and in her eyes was a glimpse of hope.

She looked from Musubi to Minato. "Will you be my Ashikabi Minato?"

Shocked, he looked from Kusano to Musubi. He couldn't deny the fact that there had been a growing amount of affection between the three of them, but at the same time, he felt more than a little bit awkward. He was 20, and here was a little girl, who couldn't be more than 8, asking for a kiss that would seal their fate.

Laying there next to Minato, Musubi wasn't nearly as shocked as he was. She had come to expect her to ask sooner or later, and she wasn't nearly as naive as she had been. Still she couldn't quite grasp what his reservations were at this point, and so she nodded to him. "Minato, if you don't become her Ashikabi, you would deny her her heart's one truest desire. I know she is young, but something tells me it will be ok."

Stunned, Minato turned his gaze back to Ku.

She simply looked up at him, letting her feelings for him and Musubi show through her eyes. "Please, Minato?"

Sighing, he nodded. "Yes Ku, I will be your Ashikabi."

Minato then sat up, letting Musubi sit up next to him. He then slowly pulled Ku up towards him, giving her a warm hug. He then tilted his head down to capture her lips with his.

As he kissed her, Musubi watched in awe, as her wings emerged, a bright green and white.

Then everything changed.

Musubi watched as the little girl changed in front of them. She grew taller, until she was just a little shorter than Musubi. Her body changed, going through the changes of puberty and adulthood in just a few minutes right before their eyes.

Startled, and to be very honest, more than just a little bit worried as the girl sitting in his lap started getting slightly heavier, Minato opened his eyes. As he did so, he was surprised to see that the little girl he had initially kissed had changed and grown into a lovely young woman right in front of him. He blushed as he realized that her chest had grown as well, nearly matching the assets of Musubi herself.

Pulling away a little, he looked at her. "Ku?"

Smiling brightly at him, she nodded once. "It's me, I've just grown up." Kusano giggled as did Musubi.

Standing up, Ku stood just out of reach and spun around once. She had long honey blonde hair that stretched to just below her arse, and her forest green eyes sparkled with mirth. "I am Sekirei No. 108, Kusano, and you are my Ashikabi, Minato Sahashi."

Groaning, Minato closed his eyes and shuddered. Just what the hell was everyone going to think about this?

_**LATER THAT SAME MORNING...**_

Everyone had gathered for breakfast bright and early on this Sunday morning. Everyone except for one person, that is. Harry looked around and realized who was missing.

"Um, not to be an arse or anything, but who did Ku sleep with last night?" He looked around the room, trying to figure out who had taken care of the little girl last night.

At this point Musubi spoke up. "When Minato and I woke up this morning, she was in bed with us. Then she asked Minato to be her Ashikabi, so he kissed her so she could emerge." By the time she had finished speaking, there were several people who were growing upset, especially since she was just a child.

Right then everyone heard an unfamiliar voice pipe up. "Were you looking for me?"

Everyone's heads whipped around, and jaws dropped. The only sound in the room was Kusano's giggling, until Harry figured it out, and started chuckling along with her.

Remus glowered at Harry. "Harry, I don't find this humorous at all. Why are you laughing?"

Smiling smugly at him, Harry held up one finger. "One word Moony. Veela."

His jaw dropping back to where it was only moments earlier, Remus sat there stunned, while everyone else looked around in confusion. Miya was the one who spoke up next. "Just how does that explain anything, Harry?"

Waving Ku over to him, where he gave her a hug, and whispered in her for a moment, he responded. "Among all the magical species in the world, there is one called Veela, where they are almost always female, and they stay young like a child as a defense mechanism. Once they are either old enough, or Bond with someone, they go through what we refer to as flash puberty. They automatically then age physically to the age they actually are chronologically, or as close in age to their Bonded as possible."

He then looked at Ku, glancing at her for a moment. "In her case I would say she is about 18 or 19, am I right Ku?" She nodded.

Smiling at her, he waved her over into the empty seat next to Minato. "Welcome to the family Ku."

Smiling as she walked over to her seat, she nodded in thanks.

Sighing in relief, Minato gripped both Musubi's and Kusano's hands, squeezing them lightly in gratitude for how smoothly things had gone this morning.

Thinking about everything that had happened so far, something in particular struck Harry. "So that would mean that all of the Sekirei present, with the exception of Homura, have emerged, correct?"

Looking around the room at everyone, he got nods from them. "Ok then, that should be enough insanity for now then, right?" Harry then chuckled aloud, and was shortly joined by most everyone else.

Breakfast was rather enjoyable that morning, as cheery smiles and laughter seemed to be the order for the day. Harry wasn't the only happy man at that table, and it showed.

**AT AN APARTMENT BUILDING SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO**

"SEO! WE'RE OUT OF FOOD **AGAIN**!" Hikari was pissed off yet again at her Ashikabi, which wasn't really all that out of the ordinary considering her personality.

Sighing at her twin, Hibiki got up and walked into the kitchen. She was always having to make up for her hot-headed twin, and having to do damage control whenever she lost her temper. Which was way too frequently these days. She confirmed that there was next to no food, and walked from there to the bedroom.

"Seo, she's right. We need you to get up and go to work so you can pick up your paycheck." Hibiki shook her Ashikabi, wondering why on earth they had ended up with such a lazy guy.

Groaning, Seo stretched and got up. "Fine, fine. I'm up. Let me just get a shower." He walked into the bathroom and started the water, grumbling under his breath about demanding twins.

Shaking her head, she headed back out to the living room, and looked at her sister. "Hikari, I know that Seo doesn't exactly have the greatest work ethic, but could you try and tone down your screeching a little? I live here too, and have to put up with the same things you do. I would appreciate it if you would at least attempt to learn some control over your temper."

Snorting at her twin, Hikari huffed and threw herself into a chair. "I'm trying to Hibiki. Really, I am. It's just that I don't understand why he is so content to try and still lead a bachelor life when he technically isn't one anymore. It irritates me no end that he is constantly trying to just do the bare minimum necessary, instead of actually putting his talents to better use."

Sitting down next to her, Hibiki put a hand on her twin's shoulder. "I know, but look at it this way. There is a saying that it is easier to catch flies with honey, than with vinegar. What this means is it will be easier to get him to do things if we speak to him kindly, then in anger."

While she outwardly scowled at Hibiki, she thought about what she had said. What if she was right? Maybe things would go a little more smoothly if she was a little less angry in her treatment of Seo. I mean the guy had promised the two of them that they were the only women for him, which was nice, but she just couldn't understand why he was so damn lazy!

She sighed and nodded at her sister. "Fine Hibiki, I will try. I'm nowhere near perfect, so don't expect any changes overnight, but I will try."

Hikari smiled at her sister and leaned over to hug her. "That's all I can ask for. Thank you Hikari." Now maybe she wouldn't have anymore of those pounding headaches she had been getting all too often.

**NEAR THE ARBORETUM**

Conjuring up yet another mirror in ice, she sat in silence, staring at the Sekirei crest tattooed on her forehead. A sign that she was broken, unable to emerge. Incapable of bonding with her Ashikabi.

Rage filled her heart as she waved her hand and shattered the mirror. Then she heard someone come up behind her.

Whirling around, she saw two of her sisters. "What do you want with me. I am broken. Cast off. Thrown away."

The two Sekirei looked to each other, nodded, and then looked back at her. Then she heard a smooth voice behind them.

"Akitsu, they broke you because they are afraid of you. They saw the power that you could have with your Ashikabi, and tore that ability away from you. We can help each other, by taking down the very monsters who did this to you." As the man spoke, the two Sekirei in front of him parted, allowing her a good long look at who was speaking.

Hayato Mikogami.

Deep in thought for a moment, she tried to remember what she had learned about this person. She knew that he had several Sekirei, and that they were just things to him. He used them, like he would her. Perhaps she could use him in turn, to get revenge on the people who had done this to her.

"What precisely did you have in mind?"

**POTTER MANOR**

_**END OF MONTH FIVE**_

Breathing heavily, Harry stood and wiped his brow, grateful that today's duel was over. At least for him it was. He grabbed a bottle of water and drained it. Thinking about the last five months, he was grateful that he had hired the people he had to teach and train everyone here.

Watching from the sidelines as Chiho dueled with Susan and Su Li, he was astonished with the progress she had made. She was just shy of sixth year in most things, but her transfiguration skills were just beyond seventh year, while her charms and potions knowledge and skills were such that she could easily sit her mastery boards.

Moving his gaze over to another side of the room, he watched as Musubi and Benitsubasa sparred. They were both quite graceful, and watching them was always an amazing opportunity.

From there he transferred his attention to where Tsukiumi and Kazehana were dueling, and he couldn't help but grin. The power of both wind and water, duking it out. At the moment, Kazehana was using her wind blades versus Tsukiumi's water blade. They were so evenly matched that it wasn't even funny, but he smiled as he watched, proud of the progress they had made.

He walked over to where Minato was going over some paperwork, and plopped down next to him. Looking over some of the papers, Harry realized that he was going over the Black family investments. "How's it going?"

Minato grunted. "Well it's quite easy to see that they went for short term gain and loss over the long term with so many of these investments. I just don't understand that kind of mindset." He looked up from the paperwork. "They seemed to just be content with making sure that they were able to live in luxury for the present without any concern for future generations. That makes no sense."

Nodding in agreement, Harry grew pensive for a moment. "Think you can handle fixing that for me?"

Agreeing absent-mindedly, Minato sighed. "It will take some time, and a little bit of a loss, but yes, I can fix this. I take it you want me to get started as soon as we get out of here?"

Looking at him, Harry nodded. "Yes, that would be most appreciated."

Shaking his head, Minato chuckled. "Well then let me thank you for the opportunity you have given me. I will need to find a place to stay though."

Interrupting him, Harry shook his head. "No. You, Musubi, and Ku are welcome to stay here as long as you need. I would honestly think about buying a place of your own, especially with the salary you will be getting each month." He smirked as he finished talking.

As he was chuckling under his breath, his cell phone started ringing. Harry took a look at it, and realizing who was on the other end, excused himself to take the call.

"Harry Potter."

_"Harry, it's Takami. I've got bad news and more bad news. Which do you want first?"_

"Hmmm, let's go with bad news." He chuckled.

_"You won't be laughing long. First bit, I have a Sekirei that was left to her own devices, AFTER being told that she was defective and unable to bond with her Ashikabi. I looked through her file, and her adjustor left notes about some sort of blocks put in place. Does that make any sense to you?"_

Growling fiercely, Harry swore. "Yes, it does and more so than I would like it to. She is being treated the same way I was early in my life. Can you track her? So that way I can try to help her out?"

_"Yeah, can do. Only for the next 24 hours though. After that we won't be able to pick her up unless someone defeats her. Her name is Akitsu, her designation is No. 7. I have forwarded her file to you via computer."_

"So what's the other bit of bad news?"

_"You remember the other Sekirei that you heard about, and said that the situation sounded fishy? Her name was Yume, No. 8?"_

"Yeah, what about her?"

_"Well, I do believe that we have found her. She's alive."_

**AT A PARK NEAR THE ARBORETUM**

Takami hung up the phone after contacting Harry, and sighed. He had been furious, and rightfully so. She could only hope that between Yume and Akitsu, that they would find their Ashikabi in him.

As they walked along, Kochou calmly observed Takami. "You are obviously not the same person you were when you and Minaka found our ship. You are trying to save as many of us as you can. Why act now though, and not sooner?"

Sighing, Takami walked in silence for a few moments to collect her thoughts. "Before I met the young man I was just on the phone with, I would not have held out much hope of defeating Minaka's maniacal plan. The thing about him is that he has such an aura about him, that when you listen to him speak, you just _know_ that he can accomplish whatever he says he will." She paused for a moment here, observing Kochou's reaction.

"Did you know that he is the Ashikabi to at least four of your sisters?"

Shocked, Kochou stopped in her tracks. "Who?"

Smiling, Takami chuckled. "Well there is Kazehana, Tsukiumi, Benitsubasa, and Miya."

Kochou paled. "He has _three_ single digit Sekirei? Does he force them into it?"

Takami scowled at her. "You know that potion I had you take?" She nodded. "He made those personally for each and everyone of you, so that you could _not_ be forced into emerging with someone you didn't desire to be bonded to. This young man is the epitome of selflessness, and I will not hear anyone slander him in my presence."

Bowing her head, Kochou apologized. "I spoke before I could think it through. I should know better than to think that of any of my sisters, especially Miya and Tsukiumi." She paused for a moment. "Takami, I feel the presence of one of my brothers, and several of my sisters. I believe that the brother is Mutsu."

It was now Takami's turn to become white as a ghost. She quickly dug out a piece of paper and scribbled a number on it. "Here is his number, his name is Harry Potter. If _anything_ should happen to me, get in contact with him and request refuge. Do you understand me?"

As the younger woman nodded, four Sekirei came into view, surrrounding a young man.

"Hayato Mikogami, what brings you out this fine day?" Takami spoke with as much scorn as she could in her voice, knowing full well what he was after.

"Oh fancy meeting you here Takami. Do you know how coincidental this is?" He snarked at her in response.

Takami simply smirked at him. "I don't find it coincidental at all, Mikogami. Especially seeing as how you somehow knew that No. 7 was released today."

Smiling broadly at her, Mikogami simply waved her comment off. "I just happened to be around, and and convinced her that we had similar reasons for combining forces, even if she is worthless being an unbondable Sekirei."

Kochou gasped. "Silence you foul, loathsome creature! No Sekirei is worthless, regardless of their ability to bond with their Ashikabi."

Snarling at him, Takami continued. "Exactly. Besides, I was supposed to meet with Akitsu before she was released today, as I had wanted to give her some _hope_ that her situation wasn't irreparable." She glanced over at Akitsu, who she noticed had gotten a tiny glimmer of hope in her eyes. Takami nodded at her, then looked over at Kochou, then back to her, getting a nod from Akitsu in response.

Oblivious to all that was going on, Mikogami laughed. "Well my dear Takami, no matter that it's been pleasant chatting with you, I must collect what I came for, and bid you good day."

With that he motioned to Mutsu, who smoothly drew his blade. "My apologies, Takami. I must do as my Ashikabi bids me."

Nodding her head in seeming defeat, Takami bowed her head so that they wouldn't see her lips moving. "Kochou, take Akitsu with you. If anyone can help her, it will be Harry. Once Mutsu strikes, run. Do not look back. Understand?"

Kochou sadly nodded at her.

Mutsu moved slowly and deliberately towards Takami. He then began to swing his blade down at her, causing her to dodge out of the way. Faster and faster came his strikes, until finally he connected, slicing down across her left eye, narrowly missing her eye.

Gasping in pain, Takami yelled to the two Sekirei. "Kochou, Akitsu, NOW! RUN!" She then hit a call button on her phone, which sent out a distress call to MBI Headquarters.

Quickly Akitsu rushed across the field and grabbed Kochou, then they dashed off.

Mikogami was furious. Not only had the newly acquired , yet broken Sekirei escaped, but the Sekirei he had wanted most had gotten away as well. He turned to the three girls at his side, Sekirei all, and motioned for them to chase the two down. Hayato turned back to Mutsu and Takami.

"Well, well, well. What am I going to do with you Takami?"

Grimacing as she chuckled, she spat at his feet. "Not a damn thing. I just sent out a priority two distress signal on my cell. Ask Mutsu what will happen to the two of you if you are found here when the MBI Security Team shows up."

Frowning, Mikogami turned to Mutsu, only to scowl when he saw the paleness of his face. "What?" he demanded.

Turning to his Ashikabi, Mutsu moved to his side. "A priority two distress call means any hostiles on site will be terminated on sight. We need to leave now!"

Growling out his displeasure at being forced away from the area, Mikogami swiftly ran off, followed closely by Mutsu. As they ran off, he had to have the last word though. "You haven't seen the last of me, Takami!"

Groaning out loud, Takami swore under her breath as she heard the chopper in the distance. Today had just not been her day. Not in the least.

**_-OoOoO-_**

Running as fast as they could, Kochou and Akitsu knew they were in for a long day. The three Sekirei behind them were among some of the quickest of them, and they knew they wouldn't be able to outrun them for very long.

Fortunately for them, luck was shining down on them.

Seo had just picked up his paycheck and cashed it, when he caught back up to his two girls. "Hikari, I am sorry about this morning. I will work on improving things, I really will this time."

Smiling at her Ashikabi, she gave him a quick hug. "Thank you Seo. That means a lot to me, as I know it does to Hibiki." Her twin smiled at both of them, grateful that they were finally making an effort to get along. Then she frowned as she recognized two women who were racing towards them.

She pointed them out to Hikari and Seo, only to have Seo grunt. "What is it Seo?"

Sighing, he pointed beyond the two. "It isn't them I am worried about, it's the three chasing them. If I am right, they are Mikogami's Sekirei, and he has them chasing down others for him to forcibly emerge."

The twins gasped. They were enraged that anyone would try to do that to any of their sisters. Hikari turned to Seo. "We will take care of these three, you help them, see if you can find out anything about why they are having to run from them."

Seo nodded, and walked over to the two of them that were running away, making it so their paths would cross.

Meanwhile, Hikari and Hibiki got ready to attack the other three Sekirei. No one would force themselves on any of their unbonded sisters. _Especially_ if they had anything to say about it.

Standing directly in between the two groups of Sekirei, Hikari let loose a bolt of lightning that impacted right in front of the three. "What are you doing, chasing down these two innocents?"

Smiling quite snarkily, the three introduced themselves. "I am Mitsuha, Sekirei No. 38"

"Mitsuki, Sekirei No. 39."

"Sekirei No. 43, Yomi."

Mitsuha walked calmly forward, and snidely tried to get them to move aside. "What business is it of the Sekirei belonging to the _Loser Ashikabi_? Move aside and you won't get hurt."

Standing firmly in the way, Hibiki squeezed her twin's hand to keep her from blowing her top prematurely. "I don't think so. No one as dishonorable as you three and your _little boy_ Ashikabi will be allowed to harm any innocent Sekirei. At least our Ashikabi is a man, who knows how to use his equipment."

Fuming, Yomi braced her scythe and charged the two sisters. Mitsuha and Mitsuki sighed and charged after her. After all, it wouldn't look good to Mikogami if they went and ended up letting the new girl get taken out.

Lightning crackling between their fingertips, the twins raised their hands, and let loose the deadly bolts of electricity. One of them connected with the scythe Yomi was holding and blasted her backwards, so that she ended up smashing into a brick wall.

The other bolt of lightning forked, splitting in two, so that Mitsuki got hit with one half of it, but at the last possible second Mitsuha dodged out of the way.

Meanwhile, Seo was calmly talking with the other two. "Ok, so you two obviously know I'm an Ashikabi. What I can tell you is that I'm an old friend of Takehito Asama, and Miya as well. If there is anything I can do to help you, I will do it."

Glancing over at Akitsu while they caught their breath, Kochou nodded at Seo. "I'm Kochou, Sekirei No. 22, and this is Akitsu, No.7. We are trying to get in touch with either Miya, or her Ashikabi, Harry Potter."

Eyes wide in shock, Seo stood there with his mouth acting like a fish. "Miya? Actually has an Ashikabi? Whoa! Ok, give me a few minutes to assist my girls in the cleanup with these others, and then I will help you two out, ok?"

Both of them nodded, and then took a seat out of the way of the fight.

Waiting for the right moment, Seo walked up to his girls. "Hikari, Hibiki, playtime is over. We need to get these two to Miya. May I have the honor?"

With two quick nods, Seo kissed each of the girls, making their wings emerge once more, and activating their _norito_.

As the lightning grew in intensity, from a few bolts into a full-fledged lightning storm, Mitsuha and Mitsuki looked at each other and fled.

With one voice the twins spoke. _"We're the pledged thunderclap. No disaster will hit our Ashikabi. GOD'S SONG!"_

Quick as a flash, the massive bolt of lightning struck Yomi, knocking her out. The twins walked up to her, and each placed a finger on her crest, then repeated their incantation.

The other three stood nearby, watching as the crest disappeared. Seo then walked over to the twins. "Hikari, Hibiki, here is the money for food, and the rent. Please go ahead and take care of this, and I will call you as soon as I know more about whats going on. I will even try and get you two over to where we are headed once I figure that out. Apparently, Miya has found her own Asihkabi."

The look on the twins faces were absolutely priceless. "Did you just say that Miya has _emerged_?"

Kochou and Akitsu walked behind Seo, and answered Hibiki's question. "Yes she has. As a matter of fact, her Ashikabi has three other Sekirei as well, two of which are single digits as well as Miya."

All three of their faces paled, and Seo shook his head. "Alright then, so how do we get in contact with him?"

Taking a moment to ensure that she had the paper Takami had entrusted her with, Kochou sighed in relief as she found it. "Do you have a cell phone?"

Digging in his jacket, Seo found his and handed it to her.

While dialing the number, Kochou muttered under her breath. "Here goes nothing..."

**POTTER MANOR**

_**END OF MONTH SIX**_

They had finally finished the six month training period, and they were all in fine form. Harry looked around at everyone, and was much impressed with the way everything had turned out.

Everyone was excited to finally be leaving the Time Chamber, and looking forward to getting started on their various endeavors. They had trained hard, and were looking forward to playing hard as well.

Looking down at his cell phone as it went off, Harry handed the phone to Miya. "Recognize this number, Miya-chan?"

She looked down at the phone and gasped. "It's Seo Kaoru. He is an old friend of my former husband. May I?"

Nodding at her, Harry took a seat, pulling her down into his lap.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, I am calling for Harry Potter."_

"May I ask who is calling? And why you are calling from Seo Kaoru's cell phone?"

_"My name is Kochou, and I am standing next to Seo right now. Would you like to speak to him to confirm?"_

"Yes, please. Put him on."

_"Yello, this is Seo."_

"Seo, it's Miya. What is going on?"

_"Miya, it's good to hear your voice. Me and the girls were out running some errands when we ran into three of Mikogami's hounds chasing down two other Sekirei. My girls took care of one of the three, while running off the other two. Meanwhile, I spoke to the two that they were chasing, and found out that they were looking for your _Ashikabi_. Anything you want to tell me, Miya-chan?"_

Closing her eyes and sighing, she looked to Harry. He nodded at her, giving her permission to tell Seo about him.

"Yes Seo, it's true. I have found the one who is worthy to be called my Ashikabi. We can talk more about this later, once you all come here. Put Kochou back on please?" As they switched callers on the other end, they could both hear muted conversation.

_"Kochou here. Miya?"_

"Yes, it's me. What happened? How did you get this number?"

_"Mutsu and Hayato Mikogami happened. Takami was attacked and wounded. Myself and Akitsu fled, and were being chased by Mitsuha, Mitsuki, and Yomi. Yomi was removed from play by Hikari and Hibiki. Takami gave me the number, and told me that Harry is the only one who can help Akitsu."_

Raising an eyebrow at Harry, she gazed at him until he mouthed 'later' at her.

"Ok, where are you at?" She listened for a moment, and then gave them directions on how to get to the Manor. After talking for a few more minutes, she hung up and handed the phone back to Harry.

She stared at him, and then said one word.

"Talk."

**A/N: Ok people's. I know this chapter might look a little rushed, but it was more important that I get into what was going on in the Outside world, then the training they were getting up to.**

**As it stands right now, here are the pairings.**

**Remus - Matsu, No. 2**

**Minato Sahashi - Musubi, No. 88**

** Kusano, No. 108**

**Harry Potter - Chiho Hidaka, Lady Potter**

** Uzume, No. 10, Consort of House Potter**

** Tsukiumi, No. 9, Lady Black**

** Benitsubasa, No. 105, Lady Gryffindor**

** Miya, No. 1, Lady Emrys**

** Kazehana, No. 3, Lady LeFey.**

**As far as the others go, I am going to add Kochou as Lady Ravenclaw, Akitsu as Lady Slytherin, and Yashima as Lady Hufflepuff. Any other suggestions are welcome, and if you would like, I will welcome suggestions as to their position.**

**Next chapters will be a little slow in coming as my wife is due to pop any day now, so please bear with me. I will also be starting up another Story in the upcoming weeks, so keep posted!**

**As always, read and review. And if you are going to flame me, keep this in mind. THIS IS AN AU STORYLINE AND I AM BORROWING THE CHARACTERS! They may not be exactly like canon, and in most cases will be slightly to a whole lot of different from canon. If you enjoy my writing, keep reading. If not, move on to the next story peoples!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Do I own the characters here? Nope**

**Do I wish that I did? Maybe...**

**On a little bit of a sidenote, I wish to apologize to all my loyal readers out there, I have been struggling with where I wanted this story to go, The fact that my marriage is falling apart, dealing with my situation in the Army, and getting to know my youngest child, who is now five months old. I will be completing this story eventually, it just may take me a little longer than I had planned initially. Once again, thank you and without further ado,**

**On with the story...**

**The Only Thing I've Ever Wanted...**

_Previously:"Ok, where are you at?" She listened for a moment, and then gave them directions on how to get to the Manor. After talking for a few more minutes, she hung up and handed the phone back to Harry._

_She stared at him, and then said one word. _

_"Talk."_

Chapter 7: Chaos and Order...

Sighing out loud, Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Takami called me earlier to let me know about a couple of things. The first is about Akitsu. She has had several blocks placed on her, making it nearly impossible for her to emerge and bond with her Ashikabi. She sent me the files, and upon reviewing them, I can undo them."

Seeing how pale she went at the horrible fate that Akitsu had almost been left to, Harry wrapped her in his arms and rocked her. "I think that by far the hardest part of helping her, will be in letting her know that she isn't worthless, broken, or unloved. I will need everyone's help in that. I will also need your help in letting Minato know about his mother's injuries."

Nodding into his chest, Miya sniffled a little. "Ok, Harry-kun. What was the other piece of information that she gave you?"

Running his hands in circles on her back, Harry sighed again and continued. "Well, Takami said that Kochou found out where they had been keeping Yume's body at. It turns out that she is alive."

**SHINDONG WOMEN'S UNIVERSITY CAMPUS**

Yukari Sahashi was having an interesting day. She had taken an advanced exam in mathematics and aced it. She had then found out that her brother had failed the entrance exam to the university yet again. She snickered as she thought about that. Yukari decided it was time to let her mother know.

Sighing in disappointment, she dialed the number to her mother's cell.

A strange man's voice answered. _"Hello?"_

"Who is this? Where is my mother? Why are you answering her phone?"

_"Is this Yukari Sahashi?"_

"Yes, who the hell are you and why isn't my mother the one answering her phone?"

_"Who I am is unimportant. What you need to know is that your mother was injured, and is currently sleeping under guard at MBI's Hospital. If you would like we can arrange for you and your brother to come and visit her this evening."_

"You had better believe it. What time?"

_"Be here at seven this evening."_

**CLICK!**

Growling her frustration at being hung up on, she called her brother. Hopefully he wouldn't be all depressing like normal.

**POTTER MANOR**

Everyone had just left the Time Chamber, and were headed into the den. Everybody was in a cheery mood, and were laughing and joking.

Smiling, Harry gazed around the room. He couldn't help but feel like this was something like what his parents might have had, family close by, friends being over at the house. It all just felt so right.

At that point in time, Minato's cell went off, and he laughed as he answered. "Hello? Hey sis, how are you? Good, good. So whats up? WHAT?!"

Hearing him raise his voice, both Musubi and Ku leaned into him and wrapped their arms around him. "Yes, I'll be there. Love you too sis. Bye."

Leaning back into his seat, Minato frowned as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Grimacing a little he lowered his hands into his lap. "Apparently my mother was attacked earlier today, and is being treated at MBI's hospital facilities. This leads me to believe that either she was attacked by a Sekirei or an Ashikabi, or that she has not been entirely truthful about who she works for, or some combination of the two."

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "My sister is going to go and visit her at seven this evening, and I would like for two of you to accompany me." Minato turned to Musubi. "Musubi-chan, I would appreciate it if you and Ku-chan would go with me this evening. Is that ok with everyone?"

Looking around the room, Minato got nods from everyone, and he nodded his head in agreement.

Harry leaned back in his chair. "I think we ought to wait until Kochou and Akitsu get here, that way I can see what we can do to help Akitsu. From the sound of things, she will need a lot of loving kindness on top of everything else. Just don't pity her, having been in a very similar situation growing up, I can honestly tell you that pitying her will not go over well."

Dobby popped in at this point. "Master Harry, there are three people at the front door. Shall I show them in?"

Shaking his head, Harry stood. "No Dobby, I think it would be best if I answered the door, considering that the people on the other side may not have a clue as to who or what you are."

Nodding in agreement, the house elf popped out. Harry turned to Miya and bowed. "Milady, woud you grace me with your presence in greeting our guests?"

Smiling and accepting Harry's outstretched arm, Miya nodded. "It would be my pleasure, Milord."

Harry paused for a moment, then turned back to everyone sitting at the table. "Actually, would the rest of my lovely ladies care to join us in welcoming our guests?" He looked at each of them and received a firm yes from them.

He then turned to the other Mages. "If I could impose upon you a little while longer, I would appreciate any assistance the four of you can provide in helping me check for any potions or blocks on Akitsu. Please?"

Filius looked around at the others and then smiled at Harry. "I honestly don't foresee any issues with Remus staying for awhile, given his current circumstances, but I believe that I do speak for the rest of us when I tell you that it would be an honor for us."

After thanking them all, Harry then turned and led the way to the front doors. Once he opened them, he bowed to the three people standing there.

"Welcome to Potter Manor. My name is Hadrian James Potter and this is my home."

_-**OoOoO- _**

After getting away from the scene of the fight, it only took Seo and the others about twenty minutes to get to the manor, where they stood in awe for a few minutes. Seo whistled. "Wow, that's quite the place this guy's got. Shall we?"

They walked through the gate and up to the front door. Seo knocked three times and took a step back. "I just hope this guy isn't an arrogant ass..."

Just after that comment, the doors opened, and the three of them saw a six foot tall young man with raven black hair and deep emerald green eyes. Surrounding him were Chiho, Uzume, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Benitsubasa, and Miya.

Kochou immediately drifted towards him. There was just something about him...and then it hit her. This man was her Ashikabi! She looked over at Akitsu and saw the look of hope on her face that momentarily appeared, as she could see that Akitsu felt the same way, only to watch it disappear as her face became blank, and Kochou could see the despair showing in her eyes.

Harry and his ladies watched the same things. It was all he could do not to wrap her up in an embrace, but he knew that that wouldn't be welcomed at this point. He nodded to Miya, who winked at him and took Seo to the side.

Stepping out away from the women behind them, Harry bowed to the two in front of him. "Akitsu, No.7, and Kochou, No. 22. I am Harry Potter, and please believe me when I tell you that I can _feel_ the pull between us, just like I could with the wonderful women behind me." He turned towards Akitsu.

"I know that you feel that you are broken, and have been discarded. I am here to tell you that you are wrong. You are _not_ broken. You have been sorely used, mistreated, and then thrown to the wolves. I can help you to heal, I can help you to break the bindings that the MBI adjustors have put into place, allowing you to bond to the one that you find worthy of being called your Ashikabi. I know that you might find it difficult to trust, as I can relate to your situation, having been in slightly different, yet similar circumstances." Once he said that, he allowed his aura to burst forth in a visible show around him.

When he spoke again, the timbre of his voice dropped just a touch, reflecting the power her had buried within him. "I am a mage, capable of doing many things that you might find similar to the abilities of you and your fellow Sekirei. I am as different from you as we both are from normal humans. Will you allow me to figure out what they have done to you, and then free you from the evil they have done?"

Turning to Kochou, Akitsu looked at her, tears welling up in her eyes. With Kochou nodding and smiling at her, she then turned back to Harry and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. "Please, whatever you can do to help me, please, please, please just help me if you can."

Embracing her in turn, Harry rubbed his hands in small circles on her back. "Shhh. You are not worthless. I promise that I will never toss you aside, and as soon as we figure out what was done to you and how to undo it, if you want me, I will be your Ashikabi."

Without looking up at him, Akitsu nodded. Harry then summoned Dobby. "Yes Master Harry?"

"I need you to go and get Susan out here, I have a feeling that we will need her as well as Chiho to figure out what has happened to Akitsu here." With a nod to Harry, Dobby popped back into the house. Harry then looked back to Akitsu.

"Akitsu, if its alright with you, would you be willing to go inside with Chiho so that we can go ahead and find out what we need to do to help you out?"

She nodded again and squeezed him tightly for a moment. Akitsu then let go of him and turned to walk into the house, while Chiho came forward and wrapped an arm around her. Once they had gone inside, Harry turned to Kochou.

Watching what had happened, Kochou knew in her heart that her resolve to have this man in front of her as her Ashikabi had only become stronger. She could see the bonds between the man and her sisters, and the longing she had to have that same kind of connection burned ever brighter in her chest.

Seeing all this in her eyes, Harry walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Kochou, I would be honored to be your Ashikabi. Could I ask you to wait until we have helped Akitsu, and then I will help you both to emerge?"

She nodded, closing her eyes and leaning her head into his touch. "Yes my Ashikabi, that is fine."

Grinning at her, he offered her an arm, which she took as they headed inside. Once they got to the study, everyone sat down and waited for Susan and Chiho to finish examining Akitsu.

When they finished, Susan started swearing up a storm as she examined the parchment in front of her. "Harry, the only person I have ever seen have a worse diagnosis as far as limiters and blocks in my life, has been you."

Standing and walking over to her, she handed Harry the list. He glanced over it, cursing mentally as he figured out the rituals and spells that would need to be cast.

Harry growled as he looked to Sue. "Get with Dobby, and set up a room for the rituals we need. I'm thinking we can accomplish this with two rituals right?"

Stopping to think for a moment, Sue nodded. She then summoned Dobby to her, and left along with Chiho, Su Li, and Filius to set up the room.

Sighing deeply, Harry sank into one of his favorite chairs. He looked around the room, and finding Akitsu, motioned her over to him. "I'm so sorry that you have been put through so much because of a few bastards afraid of unleashing your true potential. I understand better than most ever will your situation, given my own history. Sit with me for a moment?"

Looking at him for a moment, Akitsu nodded and then sat in his lap, throwing her arms around him and burying her head in his chest. "Promise me that you aren't going to betray me further, that you will help me...please..."

Lifting her head so that he could look into her eyes, Harry smiled. "I, Hadrian James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Emrys-LeFey do swear upon my life and magic to never knowingly or willingly betray Akitsu, nor any of the other Sekirei or individuals that I have come to love and respect. So I say, So Mote it be." Once the final words had been pronounced, a brilliant emerald green flash of light burst out from around him and entered into everyone's chest.

Staring deep into his eyes, Akitsu couldn't help but smile up at him. She had felt the warm rush of assurance from the vow as he had uttered it. "Thank you, my Ashikabi. Is there anything that I should do to prepare for the rituals?"

Smiling at her in turn, Harry thought for a moment. "Yes, I need for you to select four individuals that you trust to be the anchor points. They will not need to speak anything during the rites, they just need to be present, as I will be the one chanting the words."

Losing the smile on her face, her countenance took a more thoughtful tone for a few minutes as she gazed around the room. Looking back to Harry, she came to her decision. "Miya, Kochou, Chiho, and Kazehana, would you do the honors of standing in for me?"

As one, the three who were in the room smiled and nodded at her. Miya chose to speak up. "We would be honored to stand in as part of the ritual."

Hugging Akitsu one more time, Harry then stood and lifted Akitsu up, carrying her with him. "Follow me please."

Carefully leading the way, Harry walked towards the designated room. As they walked, he explained the purpose behind the rituals. "The first ritual is designed to break the mental bonds that are in place. These bindings are designed to keep your thoughts slow, and to keep the emotional portion of your bonding ability from forming."

Taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly, Harry continued. "The second ritual is designed to break the binding around your core, that denies the actual physical portion of the Bond from forming. I will apologize now, because there will be an immense amount of pain associated with the rituals, and as much as I wish I could do something about it, any potions or medicines that would allow us to dull the pain, would interfere with the ritual." Giving her a gentle squeeze, he entered the room where the others had set up the rune layout for the ritual.

Approaching the three, Harry set Akitsu down and walked over to Chiho first. "Chiho-hime, Akitsu has requested that you stand as one of the four anchors in the rituals. Will you do that for her?"

Smiling at them both, Chiho nodded and then embraced Akitsu. "It would be an honor for me to help." As Chiho and Akitsu stood there and bonded a little, Harry walked over to speak with Filius and Susan.

"I need you two to monitor myself and Akitsu while I am conducting the ritual. I'm unsure of the power levels involved in the bindings, and just in case I am magically exhausted, I may need one or both of you to levitate us out of the circle once the rituals are complete." Both of them nodded. "It would be our pleasure, Harry," Filius responded.

Just a tiny bit nervous, Harry stood in the circle he was needed in, as he reviewed the chant in his head. The only reason that he knew the rituals like this as well as he did, was because of the bindings that he had had broken by the Goblins. He had memorized each of the seven rituals needed to break them, and he was extremely grateful to Bill Weasely for his help.

Calmly, he pointed to the North for Miya, the East for Chiho, West for Kazehana, and South for Kochou. Once they were in place, he pointed to the circle in the center for Akitsu. "Once you enter the circle, I need you to sit cross-legged in the center of it. I'm sorry for the pain, but it is pain with a purpose."

Now, as soon as he had everyone in place, he turned and nodded to Filius, then knelt down and began chanting in harsh guttural tones. Filius turned to everyone else who were standing there watching. "Please, no matter what, do NOT cross the ritual lines. She will be in pain, yes. But if you disrupt the ritual in any way, you could end up killing or permanently harming everyone in the circle."

With that said, everyone turned back towards the center of the room. As Harry was chanting, each of the circles that had someone standing in them started to glow. In the next few minutes, each of those circles shone brighter and brighter, before the final two circles started to shine.

First, was the one Harry knelt in. Each of the others tied into his, as he was the keystone of the ritual. Finally was the circle that Akitsu sat in. As it started to shine, brighter and brighter, everyone could see a sheen of sweat start beading up on Akitsu's forehead.

After several minutes, everyone could see her biting her lip, holding in her screams. Akitsu was struggling with staying silent, and finally let go with a heart-wrenching scream, as she collapsed to the floor.

Not long after that, Harry finished with his chanting, and one by one the circles went dark. Motioning for them to wait, Harry walked slowly over to Akitsu and knelt beside her. Visually, Harry looked her over, examining her for any injuries sustained during the ritual, only to note that the crest that had been on her forehead was there no longer. He started waving a hand over her, mumbling the spells, and sighed in relief.

Looking up at everyone, he grinned tiredly. "It worked. I believe that we should give her the rest of the day to rest and relax, and then do the final ritual tomorrow." Harry then looked to Susan, to see what she had to say.

Moving over to examine Akitsu herself, Susan nodded as she cast the diagnostic spells herself, to see the results with her own eyes. "I agree, I think the both of you could use the rest, and spend some time together. I believe that the five of us," motioning towards the other Mages, "can handle setting up the runes for the next ritual, and you can inspect them later on this evening to double-check if you so desire."

Smiling gratefully at her, Harry picked up Akitsu, cradling her to his chest. Laying a gentle kiss on her forehead, in the exact spot where she had once possessed the Sekirei crest, he then stood and walked out towards the master bedroom.

As he carried her, Harry whispered in her ear that he would take care of her, for as long as she wanted him to. Akitsu smiled up at him tiredly. "I do believe that you are stuck with me for forever then."

Grinning down at her, Harry continued on the way to the bedroom. Life was truly wonderful.

_-**OoOoO- _**

The next morning, Harry stirred, stretching out around Akitsu. He leaned his head down, kissing her forehead. "Rise and shine my little dragonfly."

Slowly blinking, she looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Harry-kun."

Tilting his head slightly, Harry looked at her questioningly. "For what?"

Smiling up at him, and giving him a gentle kiss, Akitsu responded. "For having enough love in your heart for me and my sisters. For being the kind, gentle person you are. For caring enough about me to help me, and to become my Ashikabi."

Basking in her affection, Harry laid back and gave her a gentle squeeze, just as there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Chiho, Tsukiumi, Miya, Kazehana, Benitsubasa, and Kochou all came in and sat down on the bed. They all smiled at the scene before them, and each of them greeted the two laying in the bed.

Grinning up at them, Harry acknowledged each of their greetings. "Are we already ready for the next ritual, my loves?"

Nodding, Chiho was the one who answered. "Yes Harry-kun. We are all ready and waiting, that is if the two of you are ready."

Looking down at Akitsu, Harry smiled gently at her, as he sweetly caressed her cheek with the knuckles of one hand. "What say you my sweet little dragonfly? Are you ready to finish and become one of my Sekirei and one of my wives-to-be?"

Nodding her head quite eagerly, Akitsu grinned back up at him. "Yes, Harry, I am ready and willing."

Slowly shaking his head at her, Harry lifted her up in his arms, and carried her to the ritual chamber, and settled her in the center of the rune circle. He then stood and walked to his place, then looked around and motioned everyone to their places.

Looking around at everyone there, Harry took in a couple of deep breaths, slowly calming himself and slowing his pulse. Finally, he looked deep into Akitsu's eyes and gave her a small smile, which she returned.

Starting the ritual this time was a little bit different. Pointing one hand at the center of the runes int between himself and Akitsu, Harry muttered a chant just before an indigo blue beam of light burst from his fingertips, impacting the runes, and empowering them. Shortly after that, he started to chant, and began the slow process of freeing Akitsu.

_-**OoOoO- _**

Musubi awoke later on that morning, and sighed as she rolled over to look at her Ashikabi. Last night had not been pleasant by any stretch of the imagination. Apparently, Takami had hidden a lot of information from her children, and it hadn't gone over very well when they found out.

_**Flashback...**_

_Minato had calmed himself down by the time he met up with Yukari. He had Musubi and Kusano there with him, and they had brought him a measure of peace of mind that he had never had before in his life. He was so deep in thought that it took Yukari a couple of tries to get his attention._

_"Hey there big brother, about time you finally paid attention to me," as she leaned in to hug him._

_Smiling up at her, he stood and returned the hug. "It's good to see you too, Yukari, how are you holding up?"_

_She grinned up at him, then turned to look at the two women on either side of him. "Sooooo, who are your friends?"_

**THAT** had gone over like a ton of bricks. Soon enough though, Yukari was giving them both hugs and welcoming them both to the family. Musubi grinned to herself as she thought about what had happened next...

_Smirking at her big brother, Yukari put her hands on her hips. "YOU get to tell mom about all this big brother."_

_Running a hand through his hair, Minato leaned back and sighed. "Somehow, I think she might already be aware of it. Think about it Yukari. Not only is she injured, which normally wouldn't be an issue for any worker in pharmaceuticals, but she ends up in the MBI Hospital? The same people behind the Sekirei? Doesn't that strike you as more than just a little __**TOO**__ conveniently coincidental?"_

_Stunned, Yukari sat there deep in thought for a moment. On the one hand, everything that her brother pointed out to her WAS just a little bit too convenient. On the other hand though, if he was right, just how much of what their mother had told them was lies?_

_Musubi looked between the two siblings for a moment. "What's your mother's name, Minato?"_

_Glancing at his sister, Minato turned towards Musubi. "Takami Sahashi."_

_Maintaining a straight face was quite difficult, but somehow, she managed it. "I know her. She is the Head Researcher of the Sekirei for MBI. She was also my adjustor with the incident that nearly cost us Yume, Sekirei No.8."_

_Looking at his sister once more, Minato sighed. "Like I said, all too coincidental. Do you believe me now, Yukari?"_

_Nodding at her brother, she couldn't really talk, shocked as she was. All these years, their mother had kept them in the dark, lying to them about her job, about all the late nights and unexplained injuries._

_Minato looked at her, and correctly guessing what she was thinking, leaned in to give her a hug. "Don't worry about it sis, we'll talk to her about all this, and get to the bottom of it. I promise."_

_With that said, they both stood and walked inside. They walked up to the front desk and in short order had their mother's room number and an escort up to her room._

_**Flashback Ends...**_

With a sad smile on her face, Musubi leaned down and kissed her Ashikabi. "Time to get up, Minato." She then leaned over and rubbed noses with Kusano, waking her as well.

Yawning widely, Minato smiled up at his Sekirei. How could one guy be so lucky? "Good morning Musubi, Ku. How did you both sleep?"

Ku and Musubi looked at each other, smiled, and then turned back to Minato. "GREAT!"

Smiling at the two of them, Minato chuckled. "Shall we go and see how Akitsu is doing then?"

Both the girls nodded, and then got up out of bed. They quickly got showered and got dressed, then headed for the ritual room.

As soon as they got close, they could hear Akitsu screaming in agony, and as they walked through the door, it was all they could do not to run over to her and comfort her. There wasn't a dry eye in the room as they watched the ritual progress.

Harry was sweating profusely at this point, struggling to finish the chant. The bindings had been done rather crudely, which made the ritual's progress slow down astronomically, due to the need to undo them carefully so that they didn't rupture her core.

Half an hour later, Harry finished the ritual, and nodded to Filius. He nodded and turned to Remus. "Moony, as soon as the ritual circle dies out, it'll be up to you and me to levitate Harry and Akitsu to the recovery room." Moony nodded.

Turning to Sue and Chiho, Filius continued. "Sue, Chiho, head to the recovery room and prepare for their arrival. With that said, Filius turned just in time to catch the end of the ritual, and had his wand out instantly, levitating Akitsu.

Moony managed to catch Harry before he collapsed as well, and led the way out of the ritual room. Things were finally starting to look up for his cub, and he would be damned if anything kept him away. Not _EVER_ again.

**A/N:**

**As it stands right now, here are the pairings.**

**Remus - Matsu, No. 2**

**Minato Sahashi - Musubi, No. 88**

** Kusano, No. 108**

**Harry Potter - Chiho Hidaka, Lady Potter**

** Uzume, No. 10, Consort of House Potter**

** Tsukiumi, No. 9, Lady Black**

** Benitsubasa, No. 105, Lady Gryffindor**

** Miya, No. 1, Lady Emrys**

** Kazehana, No. 3, Lady LeFey.**

**As far as the others go, I am going to add Kochou as Lady Ravenclaw, Akitsu as Lady Slytherin, and Yashima as Lady Hufflepuff. Any other suggestions are welcome, and if you would like, I will welcome suggestions as to their position.**

**I will be adding Yashima in a rather unique manner, and that as well as the bonding of Kochou and Akitsu should appear in the next chapter. Also we will start to see Minaka acting out against his Discipline Squad which will lead to his eventual downfall. MWUHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAA!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
